Lost Then Found
by Jessy91
Summary: She finds out who her dad is but she always hated the guy who left her mom alone. Now when her mom is dead she's supposed to go and live with him. But she has a plan: to make his life a living hell.
1. Chapter 1

**I just came from school when I heard mom calling my name:**

**'-Sophie, can you come here for one second?'**

**I climbed the stairs in a hurry.**

**'-What's up?' I asked taking a seat next to her.**

**'-My doctor called. He has the results from my tests.' she said and I looked at her nervous then I asked:**

**'-And? Is everything ok?'**

**'-Not really. I have a brain tumour.' she said and I gasped.**

**'-Are you gonna be ok though, right?' I asked a few moments later.**

**'-It's too late for me to have surgery.' mom said and I started to cry.**

**'-It's ok honey, we'll be ok.' she said trying to comfort me who at the age of 16 and 6 months I was sobbing next to her. I knew what that meant. A couple more months and she will be gone.**

**My mom is everything to me. She gave up everything to raise me. She had me when she was 17. She foolishly fell in love with a guy and when he found out about the pregnancy he went away and never called my mom or anything like that. Mom raise me alone, well at first she had my grandparents to help her but when I was 4 they died in a car wreck. And now my mom, my hero is ill. **

**The next day we went to see her doctor which gave us more bad news.**

**'-I'm afraid that you have 5 to maybe 6 months to live.' he said and I tried not to cry.**

**The next months went away really fast. Mom was getting worse each day. She never talked about my dad because I told her not to. I wasn't curious and I hated him for what he did to her. **

**One day when I came back from one of my friends I found my mom dead on the couch. I kneeled next to her and cried for what it seemed an eternity.**

**At the funeral I was surrounded by a bunch of our neighbours. From what I know mom didn't had any relatives. I tried not to cry because I knew that wouldn't bring her back. At the end of the funeral her lawyer approached me:**

**'-Miss Crawford, I'm sorry for your loss. When you feel better can you come at my office? We have some things to discuss.' **

**I just nodded and walked away. I needed to clear my head so I walked back home even though one of my mom's friends asked me to go and stay with her today. But I couldn't, I needed to face the house and the fear alone. I won't sit around and throw pity parties.**

**I entered the living room which was filled with silence and took a sit on of the chairs.**

**'-What now?' I asked out loud like I was waiting for an answer. I don't know how lost I was in my thoughts but soon I fell asleep on that very chair.**

_*****Next day*****_

**Thank school is over and mom was able to see me graduate, I was class's Valedictorian. I was feeling lonely without mom, she was the one who made breakfast each day before going to work, now was up to me to feed myself. Not that I didn't know how to cook but nothing compares to the breakfast mom made.**

**While I was having breakfast I remembered about the small chat I had with Mr. Robbins and I decided to go by his office this afternoon. But before I called him to let him know. Till was time to go I tried to focus on cleaning the house but I did a poor job since my mind wasn't on the right place.**

_*****Mr. Robbins's office*****_

**'-You may go in now.' his secretary said in a hushed tone.**

**'-Thank you.' I said and went to his office where I've noticed someone guy there with Mr. Robbins. I didn't want anyone's pity so I asked pretty angry:**

**'-Who is he and what is he doing here?'**

**'-Well he's your...father.' Mr. Robbins announced.**

**'-I don't have a father so please leave.' I said to the guy and then turned to mom's lawyer but before I got a chance to add something the guy said:**

**'-Sophie, I'm your dad.'**

**'-No you're not. You're just a sperm donor. A dad would take care of his child and if I'm correct I don't remember you doing that. So don't make me repeat myself and leave.' I said and this time I was pretty pissed.**

**'-Your mom appointed him to take care of you at least till you're 18.' Mr. Robbins said.**

**'-Appointed him my ass. I will not stay with this...man.. in the same room for more than 5 minutes so I'd rather go to a foster house.' I said.**

**'-Mr. Cena I think it would be better to come later after I manage to calm down Mr. Crawford.'**

**'-Calm down? I'm very calm. I've never been more calm in my entire life.' I said almost shouting.**

**He left and I took a sit.**

**'-Was that necessary?' the lawyer asked.**

**'-What do you think? Now let's get to the point and tell what else mom planned for me because I already know about the sperm donor.'**

**'-Mr. Crawford I will not tolerate this in my office.' he said raising his voice.**

**'-Whatever, just get to the point man and you'll get rid of me in no time.'**

**He started to read my mom's last wishes and among the fact that she wanted me to get along with "my dad" well she also left me the house and some money that I will be able to use after I will turn 18. Great, just fucking great.**

**'-So what should I do?' he asked.**

**'-What about you call Social Services because I'm not gonna live with him. No way I'm doing that.' I said shaking my head.**

**'-I'm afraid that's not an option. In order to call Social Services you have to prove that he's an unfit parent.'**

**'-That's gonna be easy to prove.'**

**'-Sophie, just give him a chance.'**

**'-No. If mom wouldn't have died he wouldn't even be here. He's an ass.'**

**'-Maybe he's not. But you'll never know if you don't try. Plus as I told you, you don't really have a choice.'**

**I didn't said anything. So he added:**

**'-I'll tell him to pick you up tomorrow at 12.'**

**'-Pick me up? I'm not moving.'**

**'-You'll have to. He leaves in Massachusetts. Plus he travels a lot.'**

**'-Why would I move? My whole life is here.'**

**'-He's a professional wrestler and his work requires travelling.'**

**'-What the hell is that? Never heard of it.'**

**He tried explaining what was wrestling but when he realized that I wasn't interested at all he said:**

**'-You'll have plenty of time to figure out on your own and with his help. I'll send you all the documents tomorrow morning.'**

**'-Whatever.' I said and headed to the mall to have a meal at a McDonalds since I didn't felt like cooking or doing anything else for the matter.**

**'-Soph.' I heard my good friend Emma calling my name.**

**'-Emms, what you're doing here? Weren't you suppose to be in Atlanta?' I asked hugging her.**

**'-I came when I heard about your mom. I'm sorry I couldn't arrive on time for the funeral.'**

**'-It's ok.' I said and then I told her about my meeting with the lawyer.**

**'-You are truly insane.' she said laughing.**

**'-Maybe but that's not the point.'**

**'-The point is that you called your dad "sperm donor". **

**'-He deserved that and a lot more.'**

**'-Are you gonna go live with him?'**

**'-Apparently I don't have a choice. But I'm gonna make his life a living hell.'**

**'-That's my Soph.' Emma said giggling.**

**At one point in the corner of my eye I saw "my dad" and a colourful bunch of guys taking seats at one of the tables on my right. He didn't noticed me and I was trying not to get noticed so I can listen to his conversation. I was intrigued a bit.**

**'-You look pretty bummed, man.' one of the guys said.**

**'-She called me sperm donor.' he said and the others laughed but when he glared them they stopped.**

**'-Do you blame her? I mean you haven't be around her so what were you expecting?'**

**'-I don't know but sure as hell this one I didn't expected.'**

**'-I don't know why but I have the feeling that I'm gonna like this daughter of yours.' another guy said. Emma realized that they were talking about me so she asked:**

**'-Which one?'**

**'-The one with grey t-shirt.'**

**'-You look like him.' I glared her.**

**'-What? I'm just stating the obvious.' she said raising her hands in defence.**

**'-Yeah right.'**

**'-Hope am I suppose to take care of her when she hates me?' I heard him asking his friends.**

**'-You're gonna have to figure that out all by yourself.'**

**'-You're my best friend and that's all you've got?'**

**'-I'm not the one who screwed up so it's up to you.' he answered.**

**'-I wanna go home. Can't stand this anymore.' I said and Emma nodded.**


	2. Chapter 2

_*****The following morning*****_

**I've woke up really grumpy. Knowing that this was the day when I'm suppose to go and live with a total stranger which happens to be my biological dad.**

**After having breakfast I packed my things and tried to get ready when my house phone started to ring.**

**'-Hello.' I said.**

**'-Hi. I'm looking for Sophie.'**

**'-This is Sophie.'**

**'-I'm Randy, a friend of your father he asked me to come and pick you up since he has a press conference. Is that ok with you?'**

**'-It's fine, I've expected this to happen.'**

**'-See you in 30, ok?'**

**'-Yeah.'**

**I hanged up and finished getting dressed. Then took a look around the house, made sure all the doors we're closed and locked. When I was about to drag my suitcases downstairs I heard the bell from my front door.**

**'-Hi. I'm Randy, nice to finally meet you.'**

**'-Sophie and likewise. Can you give me a hand with the suitcases?'**

**'-Sure.' He said and followed me.**

**'-I must say I pictured you different.' he said.**

**'-Thanks?'**

**'-Plus when John told me about yesterday I thought you were some kind of a shrew.'**

**'-I am but just to him.'**

**'-I don't blame you. He was a dick back then.'**

**'-He still is. Anyways, so mom's lawyer tried to explain me what's wrestling but didn't paid too much attention.'**

**He launched into explaining what is this industry all about and soon I was captivated.**

**'-Sounds interesting.' I said when I got into the car.**

**'-It is. If you want any lessons I'm glad to teach you.'**

**'-I'm gonna keep that in mind. Do you have any kids? Because you sure know how to treat them even though I'm not a kid anymore.'**

**'-I have a daughter. She's 5. You might not be a kid anymore but you'll always be a kid to John.'**

**'-Can we please not talk about him? Not his biggest fan.'**

**'-As you wish. All of the guys can't wait to meet you.'**

**'-So he told his co-workers about me?'**

**'-Yeah, he was pretty excited to meet you.'**

**'-Come on. He knew about me so if mom wouldn't have died he wouldn't came to even see me.'**

**'-He always wanted to meet you but he thought that you hate him.'**

**'-He got right at least one thing.'**

**'-You're gonna give him hard time?'**

**'-What do you think?'**

**'-I think I'm gonna enjoy that, well a bit.' he said with a chuckle.**

**'-That makes 2 of us.' I said .**

**We arrived at the hotel and after I took my key Randy said:**

**'-If you need anything just give me a call or come to my rom. It's next to yours.'**

**'-Sure. Thanks for everything.'**

**'-No problem kid.' he said with a chuckle.**

**I went to the bed and crawled under the blanket. It was so weird for me to be there, with "my dad". **

**Being so lost in thoughts I didn't heard when John knocked so he called.**

**'-What?' I asked.**

**'-Why didn't you answered the door?'**

**'-Because I didn't heard anything. What do you want?'**

**'-To see if you're ok.'**

**'-Ask Randy.' I said and hanged up.**

**He must be furious right now but I didn't cared. As it was still day I decided to go and check the surroundings. I went outside and headed to the park next to the hotel. I started feeding the birds. It was something I used to do with mom.**

**'-You know that this is against the law?'**

**'-Excuse me?' I said to a guy who was grinning like an idiot.**

**'-It's against the law to be so gorgeous.'**

**'-This is the lamest catch phrase I've heard plus against the law is to hit on an under aged girl.'**

**'-Sorry. I didn't mean to.'**

**'-You are excused.' I said and turned to finish feeding the birds.**

**'-By the way I'm Mike.'**

**'-Sophie.' I said shaking his hand.**

**'-What are you doing here? If you don't mind.'**

**'-Apart from feeding the birds? Well trying to clear my head. You?'**

**'-The same. I got in a fight with a co-worker and I was suspended for a week.'**

**'-Shit happens.'**

**'-What's your story?'**

**'-Avoiding my dad.' I said accentuating the word dad.**

**'-Nice. So are you from Vegas?'**

**'-I guess I can say that. Mom and dad were from Boston but mom and I moved here when I was 5. Now I have to go to live with my dad.'**

**'-I take it that you don't like the idea.'**

**'-I hate it. I've never meet my dad till yesterday after mom's funeral so...'**

**'-I'm sorry about your mom. What happened to her?'**

**'-Brain tumour. I had 6 months to get used to the idea that she's gonna die but still I think that she's at work.'**

**'-It must be hard for you.'**

**'-It is. I don't know how you managed this but you're the first person that I've admitted that.'**

**'-That's because I'm awesome.' he said and I started to laugh.**

**'-You have a nice laugh.' he added.**

**'-Thanks. I haven't laughed in a while. It was nice to meet you Michael.'**

**'-Like wise Sophie.'**

**I went back to the hotel where I saw an angry John coming straight to me.**

**'-You have some explanations to do young lady.' I frowned and tried to move.**

**'-Sophie, when you leave the hotel you have to tell me. I'm the one who's responsible for you.'**

**'-No shit.' I said in a sarcastic tone and left.**

**'-Yeah she hates you.' I heard Randy saying.**

**I went back to my room and took a shower. When I came back from the shower I saw that I had a text message.**

_**'John is pretty down. Cut him some slack, well at least today =). He had a fight with one of the wrestlers and got suspended this week.'**_

**'Boo hoo hoo. Tell him to suck it up.' was my answer.**

_**'Already did but it's not working. Any more brilliant ideas?'**_

**'You are his bff not me, I barely meet him yesterday.'**

_**'You are definitely Cena's kid.=)'**_

**'Bite me.'**

_**'Wanna go and grab a bite?'**_

**'As long as "daddy" isn't coming then yes.'**

_**'See you in 10. I'll let you choose.'**_

**'Ok.'**

**I went and changed my clothes and I was brushing my hair when Randy knocked on the door.**

**'-Come in.' I said.**

**'-Ready?' he asked.**

**'-Yeah. How's daddy?' I asked mocking the last word.**

**'-Soph, be gentle with him. He's still pretty bummed.'**

**'-That's perfect. Have you told him where you're going?'**

**'-Ummm...'**

**'-You lied...Cool.' I said grinning.**

**'-You're not gonna tell him, right?'**

**'-Of course not.' I said lying then I added:**

**'-Let's go.'**

**On our way to the hotel's lobby Randy introduced me to a few of the wrestlers and divas. They all seemed nice, some of them looked scary but I wasn't scared at all. Randy was impressed.**

**'-You made quite an impression.' he teased.**

**'-Contraire to the popular beliefs I'm a well educated young lady as mom would say.' I said with a chuckle.**

**We arrived at my fave restaurant and during dinner Randy told me a few things about the persons I've just meet.**

**'-Most of them all genuine nice people.'**

**'-I got the same impression. Any people I should stay away from?'**

**'-Just Miz. He and your dad don't get along very well. He's cocky and a total show off.'**

**'-Interesting.' I said with a small trace of a grin.**

**'-Oh no, no, no, no. ****Pissing off John is one thing but using Miz to do that is wrong, way wrong.'**

**'-How well do you actually know this guy? Maybe he is actually a good person but he had some rough patches along the way and now is trying to pay them up by being cocky.'**

**'-You should be a lawyer kid.' Randy said with a chuckle.**

**'-Very funny but you didn't answered to my question.' I said taping my fingers on the table.**

**'-We're just co-workers. If he stays out of my way I'll do the same.'**

**'-That's what I though. Never judge a book by the cover Randy.'**

**'-You are way too smart to be Cena's kid.' Randy said laughing.**

**'-That's what I think. It must be some sort of a mistake.' I said with a chuckle.**

**'-How much do you know about him anyways?'**

**'-His name, where he lives and what he does for a living. That is enough I think.'**

**'-Not funny. Aren't you curious at all about him?'**

**'-Nope. Never was and never will be.'**

**'-Ok. You can ask me if you want.'**

**'-Ok. You said that you have a daughter, what's her name?'**

**'-Allana.' Randy said very proud.**

**'-Nice name. Do you bring her with you?'**

**'-Sometimes. Actually in 2 weeks she and Sam are coming on the road for a few days.'**

**'-I can see that you miss them.'**

**'-Every second of the day.'**

**We finished dinner and kept talking about his family. I guess Randy is gonna be one person I can trust around here especially since I'm stuck with John for the next year and a half.**


	3. Chapter 3

_*****Next day*****_

**I've been woken up by a screaming girl, or so I thought. I opened the door and I saw in the hallway one of the divas, I think it was Nikki Bella who was arguing with a guy.**

**'-Everything ok here?' I asked annoyed.**

**'-Yeah, he's just being an ass.' Nikki explained.**

**'-No, I'm not. Just because I was playing with your teddy bear that doesn't make me an ass.' the guy explained.**

**'-What are you? 4? Give Nikki the teddy bear.' I said in a tone that didn't left any room for discussions.**

**The guy turned around and I realized that I knew him. It was Mike.**

**'-Sophie?' He asked.**

**'-Yeah. Michael, be a gentleman and apologize to Nikki.' I said.**

**'-Sorry Nikki.' Mike said, Nikki bursted into laughter then said:**

**'-It's ok just don't do this again. Thanks Sophie, you're the best.' She said and left.**

**'-What are you doing here?' Mike asked.**

**'-I'm staying here.'**

**'-Really? That's awesome.'**

**'-Not really. What about you?'**

**'-I'm staying here while I'm in town.'**

**'-Cool. I'll see you around then need to get more sleep.' I said and went back to my room. Right when I was about to fall asleep my cell started to ring.**

**'-What now?' I asked angrily.**

**'-Good morning to you too.' Randy said sarcastically.**

**'-What's so good about it?'**

**'-Grumpy as daddy. I was wondering if you wanna have breakfast?'**

**'-Yeah, I guess sleep can wait.'**

**'-See you in 20?'**

**'-Yeah. Come pick me up.' I said and hanged up.**

**Took a quick shower and got dressed in record time. Managed even to dry my hair in those 20 minutes.**

**'-So why so grumpy?' Randy asked.**

**'-Nikki and Mike woke me up. They were fighting over a teddy bear. I thought it was a joke at first.' I said shaking my head in disbelief.**

**'-That's hilarious. So what did you do?'**

**'-Told Mike to return the teddy and apologize to Nikki.'**

**'-And he did?'**

**'-Of course, like he had a choice.'**

**'-Man, Cena has to be proud of you.'**

**'-Yeah, I bet.' I said sarcastically.**

**'-Wanna call him and ask to join us?'**

**'-I don't care. It's your choice.'**

**'-I'll call him.'**

**I just shrugged and walked to the restaurant.**

**'-He'll be here in 5 so please behave.' Randy said.**

**'-Don't I always behave?'**

**'-Just try this time. For me if not for him.'**

**'-Fine but I'll be nice just because you asked me.'**

**'-Fine by me. So what's your poison?'**

**'-Blueberry pancakes.' I said and he chuckled.**

**'-What was that?'**

**'-Nothing, you'll see later.' And when he finished the last word John arrived at the restaurant.**

**'-Morning.' he greeted with a small trace of smile. Randy kicked me under the table so I answered:**

**'-Morning.' but didn't looked at him, I was pretending to read the menu.**

**'-Hey man. How was the conference?' Randy asked trying to break the ice.**

**'-Same as usual. Lots of media and lots of coverage for Vince.'**

**'-The old man must be thrilled.'**

**'-I guess. Haven't heard from him yet. Anyways, I'm starving.' he said.**

**He ordered Blueberry pancakes and my jaw dropped. Randy started to laugh when he saw my face expression.**

**'-What so funny?' John asked.**

**'-Nothing, nothing.' he said and I ordered the same as John. John smiled and realized why Randy was laughing.**

**'-So what you wanna do today kid?' Randy asked.**

**'-I don't know. Can I hang out with you guys?' I asked.**

**'-Sure.' John said and Randy nodded.**

**'-Today we have to go to the gym after we finish breakfast and then at the arena on time for Monday Night RAW.' Randy said and I looked at him puzzled.**

**'-There's time for you to figure out all this. Don't worry.' John said and I nodded. What was I suppose to say? He was being nice to me and I acted like a spoiled brat because he left mom. That was the past and now is now. Mom is gone and he is the only family I have. What the hell should I do about this situation?**

**'-Cat got your tongue Soph?' Randy teased.**

**'-Got a problem with that?' I said and glared him. John started to laugh.**

**'-No, not a problem. '**

**We had breakfast in peace. They were talking about their wrestling stuff while my mind wandered back to my house and to the days when mom was still alive.**

**'-Soph you ok?' John asked.**

**'-Yeah. Why?'**

**'-Because you look like you're about to cry.' Randy said concerned.**

**'-I'm not crying though. Anyways, you've always been friends?'**

**'-There's about 12 or 13 since we know each other but we became friends about 8 years ago.' John said.**

**'-We both were major dicks when we first meet.' Randy said.**

**'-Language.' John warned.**

**'-It's ok. I've heard worse around here.'**

**'-Guys we better get ready for gym.' Randy said.**

**'-Ok, I'll go change and meet you in the lobby in 10?' I asked.**

**'-Sounds good.' John said and while I was leaving I heard Randy saying:**

**'-Told you that she's a great kid.' I laughed. Randy was trying to make us bond, Good Lord with friends like him I guess the world is a better place.**

**10 minutes later I was heading to the elevator. **

**'-Hey Soph.'**

**'-Hi Michael.'**

**'-How come that you know Nikki?'**

**'-She's one of my dad's co-workers.'**

**'-Your dad is a wrestler?' he asked.**

**'-Yeah. Why?'**

**'-Because I'm a wrestler too.'**

**'-Cool. You're going to the gym too?'**

**'-No. I got a press conference first. So who's your dad?'**

**'-Why so curious?'**

**'-Ok, don't tell me. I will find out by myself.'**

**'-That's a good plan actually.' I said laughing and went to the lobby where Randy, John, Nikki, Brie, Taker and Kane were waiting for me.**

**'-Sorry for making you wait for me.' I excused myself.**

**'-Not a problem, we're still waiting for Beth and Punk.' Brie said.**

**After the couple arrived we finally left the hotel. On our way to the gym everybody was questioning me about my relationship with "my dad". Fortunately John, Randy, Kane, Brie and Nikki were on the other car.**

**'-I don't think there is a relationship. I'm trying to be civil towards him. That's the best I can do at the moment.'**

**'-Don't blame you kid, he screwed up big time back then.' Taker said.**

**'-He's a nice guy though.' Beth added.**

**'-I got that feeling. Plus Randy's big plan is to fix my relationship with John. Is he always like this?'**

**'-Neah, he likes you and he's your dad's best friend otherwise if you were on his bad side, oh man.' Phil said.**

**'-You sound like you know what are you talking about.' I said.**

**'-First hand.' Taker said with a chuckle.**

**'-But that is past now.' Beth added.**

**We arrived at the gym and Randy seemed relieved that I was smiling and getting along with everybody.**

**'-Making friends fast, huh?' he teased.**

**'-Don't worry I won't forget about you.'**

**'-You better not. So have you ever been to a gym?' he asked and I looked at him to see if that was supposed to be a joke.**

**'-Did I said something wrong?' he asked.**

**'-I don't know. I was trying to figure out if your question was a joke.'**

**'-No it wasn't.'**

**'-Have you ever watched the movie "Never Back Down?" '**

**'-Yeah. Why?'**

**'-I trained with a guy who's workouts were like from the movie. He was also my P.E teacher, his classes were like we were training for the Army.'**

**'-So wanna have a completion?'**

**'-Are you sure you can afford to lose pretty boy?'**

**'-Game on kid.' he said and I laughed.**

**'-What's so funny?' John asked.**

**'-Your kid and I are having a competition.'**

**'-Squats, push ups. What's your poison?' I asked.**

**'-Both.' Randy said.**

**'-Wait, are you serious about this?' John asked.**

**'-Yes and I know what I'm doing. If I win what do I get?' I asked Randy full of hope.**

**'-IF you win, and that's not gonna happen, I'll do what you say for a week.'**

**'-Make it 2 pretty boy.'**

**'-Fine. And when I win you'll what I say for a month.'**

**'-Deal.' I said knowing that Randy doesn't stand a chance. He might be a very well built guy and a wrestler too. But I trained with a psycho so I have the upper hand on this matter.**

**'-What about we make some bets?' Brie suggested.**

**'-Sounds fair. Winner gets half of the bets.' Randy announced.**

**Most of the money were on Randy as winner. Only John and Taker seemed to believe I stand a chance. John was probably doing this because I was his daughter.**

**We started off with squats. We both did about 200 and Randy seemed impressed that I could keep up with him. John was proud, I could see that in his eyes.**

**'-Not bad for a kid.' Randy said.**

**'-Not bad for a pretty boy.' I retorted.**

**Push ups were my faves. I can do push ups even after a marathon. That was what my mom used to say.**

**'-Ready to lose kid?' Randy said with a smirk.**

**I didn't said anything and got ready for the last round. Surprisingly Randy was keeping up but after 100 he started to get tired.**

**'-Wanna quit old man?' I teased.**

**'-No way. I won't get my ass kicked by a little girl.' he said and I kept doing push ups. Randy stopped at 150. **

**'-You quit already, I've expected more from you.' I said mocking him.**

**'-You 2 are so alike, it's scary.' Randy said pointing to me then to John. I stopped after 200. I didn't want to embarrass more Randy.**

**'-How does it feel to lose to a girl?' Beth asked with a smirk.**

**'-She isn't just a girl, she's Cena's girl.' Randy said trying to catch his breath.**

**'-Not bad for an old man.' I said and hugged Randy.**

**'-At least I got a hug.' Randy said smiling.**

**'-Kids, it's time for us to start work out.' Kane announced.**

**'-Randy take a sit next to Sophie.' Taker said.**

**'-What? Why?'**

**'-Because you look like you're about to have a stroke.' Phil said.**

**'-It's true. You don't look very well.' I said concerned.**

**'-Fine.' he said clearly bummed about this bet.**

**'-You'll get your rematch one day. Now get some rest. Plus you have do what I say for the next 2 weeks' I said and before Randy could get a chance to answer John said:**

**'-Great job Soph.'**

**'-Thanks. Don't worry, I'll take good care of him.'**

**'-I know you will.' he said and left.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The day was going ok so far, Randy was having some trouble in obeying my rules which gave John some amount of pleasure.**

**'-Ready to go back kid?' Kane asked.**

**'-Yep. Randy are you coming?'I asked.**

**'-Just a second.' he said and I turned to the twins and asked:**

**'-Girls is there anything fun to do around here? I'm bored already.'**

**'-What do you have on mind when you say fun?' Brie asked.**

**'-Lots of things, like pranks, things like that.'**

**'-Well there's only a person who can help you with this and that's: your dad.' Nikki said.**

**'-Ohhh, never mind.' I said and went to Randy.**

**'-What now?' he asked.**

**'-Nothing, do what you want.' I said.**

**'-What's wrong Soph?'**

**'-Nothing.'**

**'-Want a piggy back ride?' he offered and my face lighten up.**

**'-I'll take that as a yes.' he said and I got on to his back.**

**'-Jealous?' I heard Taker asking John but unfortunately I wasn't able to hear the answer too.**

**We went back to the cars and this time Randy was riding with me, the twins and Kane.**

**'-Why so silent?' Kane asked.**

**'-I'm bored.' I said.**

**'-Go to John, he can help you with that.' he said and I looked at Randy.**

**'-I'd rather be bored.' was my answer.**

**When we arrived at the hotel I saw Michael with some other wrestlers down by the pool.**

**'-Soph why don't you go to the pool?' Brie suggested.**

**'-I'm going too so feel free to join me.' Nikki said.**

**'-I think I just might.' I said and went to my room to put on a bikini. Right when I was about to call Nikki she knocked on my door.**

**'-Let's have some fun.' she said smiling.**

**'-That would be a start around here.'**

**'-Still not getting along with John?'**

**'-Nope and I'm happy this way but I wish I could have some fun too. Randy tries to much if you know I mean.'**

**'-I think he confuses you with his daughter sometimes.' Nikki said with a chuckle.**

**'-Ladies were you talking about me?' Randy asked coming from behind.**

**'-Jesus, you scared me.' I said a bit shocked.**

**'-That was my plan. Mind if I join you?'**

**'-I guess we can use you somehow.' I said and laughed.**

**'-Not funny. John seems upset any ideas why?'**

**'-Nope. Why don't you ask him? He's your best friend not mine.'**

**'-I'll be right back, Maryse needs me.' Nikki excused herself and left me to continue the conversation Randy started.**

**'-I wonder if I lock you 2 in one room what will happen. The two of you are stubborn and don't let anyone into your life very easy.'**

**'-Hey I've let you so the part doesn't apply to me.' I pointed out.**

**'-Maybe but can you try and have a conversation where he can explain why he did what he did?'**

**'-Or what he didn't.' I chimed in.**

**'-Soph...'**

**'-I know that you want us to have a normal relationship but it's too early for that. I just buried my mom and now I have to live with my dad who never wanted me. How do you think I feel knowing that?'**

**'-I can only imagine but since you're such a smart girl can you at least talk to him?'**

**'-Kissing up to me is not working.' I said with a smirk.**

**'-It's not kissing up, I'm just stating a fact.'**

**'-Did you checked my grades or something like that?'**

**'-Ummm...' he started.**

**'-You did, I can't believe it.'**

**'-Hold on, let me explain. When John said that you are 16 and a half and you finished high school I was intrigued. I was impressed by your grades and the fact that you did 2 years in one.'**

**'-Thanks. I tried my best.'**

**'-Are you gonna go to college?'**

**'-Maybe after I turn 18. I'm kind of sick of books and studying.'**

**'-Don't blame you. Let's enjoy this beautiful day and we'll talk later about John.' he offered.**

**'-Ok. How's your body feeling after our bet?' I asked smirking.**

**'-Sore. Yours?'**

**'-Never felt better.'**

**While I was trying to figure out where should I sit, Randy threw me over his shoulder and then into the pool. After recovering from the shock I said:**

**'-God damn it. Was this really necessary Randy?'**

**'-As Ted would say it was priceless. Should've seen your face.' he said still laughing.**

**'-Don't forget that you have to do what I say for the next 2 week and I'm gonna keep in mind this.' I said and tried to get out of the pool. Randy instead of helping me out was now on the phone. Someone extended a hand. I looked up and I saw Michael.**

**'-Thank you.' I said and got out of the pool.**

**'-My pleasure. So Randy?'**

**'-He's trying to get back at me for making him lose a bet. I'll survive, he has to do what I say for the next 2 weeks.' I said with a chuckle.**

**'-Sounds like you are in charge. I'll see you around then.' he said and left.**

**Finally Nikki joined us at the pool and we spent about 2 hours messing around, what I didn't knew was that John was seeing everything from the window of his room.**

**'-I need some rest.' Randy said.**

**'-Old man.' I said and ducked because he threw a towel in my direction.**

**'-You missed.' I said laughing.**

**'-I'm going to check up on Maryse, she has the flu but you can carry on.' Nikki said.**

**'-Ok, see ya later.' I said and waved goodbye.**

**'-I see that you and Nikki are friends.'**

**'-She's nice, so is Brie unlike you.' I said laughing.**

**'-What's wrong with me?'**

**'-You are too nice.' I said and he started to laugh.**

**'-Well kid, you are officially weird.'**

**'-I'm gonna tell dad that you called me weird.' I said laughing and Randy stopped.**

**'-What?' I added.**

**'-You just called John for the first time dad. You're making progress. Proud of you.' he said and hugged me.**

**'-It was just a mistake, trust me it won't happen again.'**

**'-And Sophie is back under that shell.' Randy teased.**

**'-There's no shell just your wild imagination. Anyways what am I suppose to do tonight?'**

**'-Well it's Monday so we all are heading to the arena in about 1 hour for RAW. Normally the guys who have kids or wife they bring them to their locker room.'**

**'-Ohhh, so am I supposed to stay with John? Let's hope that at least one of us is gonna survive.'**

**'-You promised you'll behave.'**

**'-I will but I didn't said anything about his health.' I said laughing.**

**'-Soph...'**

**'-Can't I just do something else?'**

**'-No, and when his match is on you can go and sit on the front row.'**

**'-I thought I was barking orders around here.' I said sarcastically.**

**'-When it comes to you and John I'm in charge kiddo.' he said and ruffled my hair.**

**'-Fine, let's go and get ready.' I said.**

_*****One hour later*****_

**Randy picked me up and announced:**

**'-Your dad is ridding with us too so no talking about what I told you at the pool because he will say that I'm interfering.' **

**'-And you're not?'**

**'-It's for your own good.'**

**'-Ok. When is his match?'**

**'-His match is the last one of the evening.'**

**'-Why?'**

**'-It's the main event. He's wrestling Miz.'**

**'-Ok.' **

**The ride to the arena was all talk about wrestling so I was just staring at the window. I followed John to his locker room and let him do his thing while I was listening to some music. At one point I realized that he wasn't there anymore so I went to search for him. I found him on one of the corridors, he was arguing with Michael.**

**'-What's going on here?' I asked angrily.**

**'-He's a dick, again. Nothing new. The great John Cena is always right.' Michael said.**

**'-The only dick around here is you.' John said.**

**'-Shut the fuck up. Both of you. You argue like a 5 years old. Want me to call your moms so you can sort this out?'**

**'-No.' they both said.**

**'-Good. Michael apologize.' I said.**

**'-Why me? I am..'**

**'-Save it and do as I said.'**

**'-I'm sorry.' he said not very convincing.**

**'-Try saying again and this time like you actually meant it.' I said. He apologized again.**

**'-Your turn.' I said.**

**'-What?' John said.**

**'-Don't make me say it again.'**

**'-I'm sorry for calling you a dick and for whatever I said before.' John said.**

**'-See that wasn't so hard. Now back to your locker rooms.' I said and I waited for them to leave.**

**'-Bravo.' Taker and Kane said applauding me.**

**'-Kids, what can you do?' I said shrugging and went back to John's locker room.**

**'-Ready for your match?' I asked.**

**'-Yeah, want to go and stay with Randy?' he offered but as tempting that sounded I remembered what Randy said so I said:**

**'-No, can I go and watch it from the first row?' **

**'-Sure, if that's what you want.' he said and I knew that he was smiling even though he had his back at me.**

**He asked a tech guy to help me find a good seat and he went back to something that was called "gorilla position". The crowd went nuts when his music started to play. I didn't had any idea that he was so loved by his fans. I was kinda captivated by all that. He did what he does every single time he is in that ring, entertain. But the most interesting part was when he threw the shirt, somehow ended up just in front of me, I picked it up and probably he expected me to throw it back but instead of that I winked at the camera and he started to laugh. And what was more important I found out that Michael was Miz, pretty interesting I would say. Might come in handy.**

**During his match one of the fans started to annoy me, he shouted towards John:**

**'-You suck.' several times and I was starting to get really pissed. He shouted one more and I shouted back:**

**'-The one who sucks here it's you.' But I didn't knew the camera caught that.**


	5. Chapter 5

_*****Next day*****_

**At 10 Randy ringed me.**

**'-Hello.' I said.**

**'-Hi. You awake?'**

**'-I am now. Why?'**

**'-I'm proud of you.'**

**'-What? Why?'**

**'-Don't act like you don't know.'**

**'-I actually don't know. So what have I done and I don't know.'**

**'-I think it's better to show you.'**

**'-Ok, come by my room in 30.' I said and went to take a shower.**

**30 minutes later Randy arrived grinning like a mouse who got some cheese.**

**'-What's with the laptop?' I asked while I was drying my hair.**

**'-To show you something. Come, sit.' he said and I looked how he was looking up to YouTube. It was a video from last night's RAW.**

**'-What's this?'**

**'-Just watch it carefully.' he said and soon I realized what he was talking about. He started to laugh.**

**'-What? I am the only one allowed to be mean with John.' I said defending my actions from last night.**

**'-Rigggggghhhhttt. Just a heads up, John's suspension starts next Monday so he might wanna go home, meaning Boston. So don't get in trouble Soph.'**

**'-I'll try. Did he saw that?'**

**'-Probably.' Randy said and started to laugh again.**

**'-What's so funny?' I asked.**

**'-You 2. I'll let you do your thing. If you need me I'll be in my room. Don't forget that the plane is leaving at 2.'**

**'-Got it and wipe that stupid grin.' I said and went to change my clothes, I found in my suitcase John's t-shirt from last night. **

**'-Might as well wearing it one day.' I said and threw it on the bottom of my suitcase.**

**I got dressed and headed to John's room to see if he wants to have breakfast. I knocked twice then I heard him saying:**

**'-I'll be there in one sec.' A couple of seconds later he opened the door.**

**'-Sophie?'**

**I turned around and looked then I said:**

**'-Who else. Are you busy?'**

**'-No. Come in.' he said and I got in.**

**'-So...' he started unsure so I said:**

**'-Wanna have breakfast?'**

**'-I would love that. Is Randy coming too?'**

**'-No. Why you want me to call him?'**

**'-Only if you want to.'**

**'-I don't, so ready?' I asked.**

**'-Yeah, just let me grab my jacket.' he said then my phone started to ring. It was Nikki.**

**'-Hey. What's up?' I asked**

**'-Wanna come have breakfast with me and Brie?'**

**'-Sorry I can't . Maybe some other time.'**

**'-Ok, we want details.' I heard Brie shouting.**

**'-Got it. Later girls.' I said laughing and hanged up.**

**'-Everything ok?' John asked.**

**'-Yeah, just the girls.' I said and we walked to the elevator without saying a word. I wasn't sure what I was suppose to say. I haven't forgiven him but I was willing to act nice. He looked like he was afraid a bit.**

**'-You look like you just got caught doing something bad.' I joked and he chuckled.**

**'-I'm afraid that I might say or do something stupid and you'll ran away.' he said.**

**'-No offence but there's nothing worse than what you did almost 18 years ago that you can do now.'**

**'-I deserve that and a lot more.' he said.**

**'-I wasn't trying to make you feel bad but it's just the truth.'**

**'-And the truth always hurts, right?'**

**'-Probably.' I said while we reached the lobby.**

**Breakfast was ok so far, we chatted about meaningless things. But hey at least we were talking, right? **

**'-Since I got suspended one week I was thinking we could go to Boston on Sunday.' John said.**

**'-Ok.' I said.**

**'-But if you don't wanna come with me you can stay with Randy.' he said and I cocked and eyebrow and asked:**

**'-So Randy is some sort of a back-up plan to you?'**

**'-No, not at all. But since you 2 get along so well I thought you'd rather stay with him then with me.'**

**'-Ohhh so that's all about. Just because I get along really well with him doesn't mean that I wanna see him 24/7. Last time I checked I wasn't related to him.'**

**'-Sorry.' **

**'-You have to apologize to him not to me. What are we gonna do in Boston?'**

**'-Visit your grandparents and uncles. And to show you around.'**

**'-Uncles? How many brothers you have?' I asked surprised.**

**'-Just 4.'**

**'-Just 4? Wow, that's a lot.' I said and he laughed.**

**'-Don't worry, you'll get along with them.'**

**'-So they know about me?'**

**'-Yes.'**

**'-How did your parents take it?'**

**'-Dad told me I was irresponsible and he still doesn't talk to me, mom was happy but gave me one of those long speeches about priorities and my brothers were about to kill me.'**

**'-Sounds like harsh times for you.'**

**'-I deserve everything it happens to me now.' he said and got sad.**

**'-It will get better. So, any plans for today?'**

**'-Well, we have a plane to catch at 2 and after that just chill out.'**

**'-Ok, so why did you argued with Michael?'**

**'-Michael?'**

**'-Miz or whatever is his stage name.'**

**'-He has a very big ego and doesn't accepts when someone tells him that he is wrong.'**

**'-Interesting...You sure is only that?'**

**'-Yeah.' he said not very convincing.**

**'-Lying is not gonna help you.'**

**'-Ok he said something about you and I got mad.'**

**'-About me? What he said?'**

**'-That he...'**

**'-What?'**

**'-I think you can imagine what he said.' John said with a chuckle.**

**I started to laugh, that sounds like Michael.**

**'-That was awkward.' John said.**

**'-Trust me this is nothing compared to what I had to go through with mom a couple of years ago.'**

**'-I'm glad I don't have to go through that.'**

**'-I bet. I'm assuming that you have a girlfriend or wife somewhere, so why you don't talk about her?'**

**'-Actually I just got out of a relationship but nothing to worry about, someday I will find the right one.'**

**'-As long as you're not the playboy type it's fine by me.' I said with a chuckle.**

**'-No, no that was Randy not me.'**

**'-Really?'**

**'-Yeah he used to go out every night with a different chick, sorry woman.'**

**'-It's ok, just be normal. I've heard worse. I so can use this against Randy.' I said grinning.**

**'-Speaking of using this against Randy how come that you beat him at that bet?'**

**'-Long story. I just have a well built body and a lot of strength and resistance. Which I have to thank your genes for all that.' I said with a chuckle.**

**'-I'm glad I was good at something at least.'**

**'-Combining your genes with moms I guess I turned out pretty damn good.' I said laughing.**

**'-I'm surprised to hear you talking that way.'**

**'-Why because you thought that I hate you with a feverish passion?'**

**'-Something like that.'**

**'-Hate is not the best word to describe how I feel...I feel more like lost.'**

**'-Now I've found you and trust me I won't let you go anywhere.'**

**'-Hey I still need to grow up, get a job and all that.' I said laughing.**

**'-Can't I just lock you in a bottle or something?' he asked laughing too.**

**'-You can try.'**

**'-I'm glad to see that you 2 finally get along.' Randy said and took a sit at our table.**

**'-Playboy whatcha doing here?' I asked and John started to laugh.**

**'-Playboy? Have you 2 been talking about me?' Randy asked.**

**'-Yes and in fact this gentleman has to say something to you.' I said and pointed to John.**

**John apologized and I looked like a cat who got the cream.**

**'-So ready to see your uncles?' Randy asked.**

**'-Yep.' I said and I was actually excited.**

**'-Don't you dare forget about me.' he said jokingly.**

**'-I think I just might unless you have something for me.' I said and John bursted into laughter.**

**'-You 2 teamed up against me or what?' Randy asked.**

**'-Neah, we just loved to tease you. Plus it's not like you don't enjoy it, playa'**

**'-You 2 suck.' he said and John said:**

**'-Thanks, that's why were friends with you.' I high fived John.**

**'-Well since I'm not welcomed here then I should leave.' he said and I pouted then went and hugged Randy.**

**'-Got what I wanted.' he said and laughed.**

**'-I don't like you anymore.' I said and pouted again.**

**'-Kids we better start getting ready otherwise we're gonna lose that flight.' John announced.**

**We went back to our rooms and packed. Around 12 John called:**

**'-Need some help with the suitcases?'**

**'-I could use a hand if you don't mind.'**

**'-Ok, I'll come in 5.' he said and I hanged up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The flight was ok-ish, John and Randy bickered most of the flight, old ladies I would say.**

**When we arrived at the hotel I was really tired.**

**'-See you in the morning kid?' Randy asked.**

**'-Yeah. Night playa.' I said and John chuckled.**

**'-Night Heidi.' he said laughing and I glared him. I hate being called by my second name.**

**'-Kids behave.' John said.**

**I went to bed early that night but I couldn't sleep at all. My mind was wandering around. Being around John this day made me realize that I need to act different. He did what he did but that was then and now it's now. I could use a parent now especially when mom is gone. Randy was right, John is different. Starting tomorrow I'll act the way a daughter should act.**

**The following days my relationship with John got better but I still couldn't call him dad. Randy was really proud of me even though I was still calling him "playa". It was Saturday night and the 3 of us were gathered in Randy's room, fooling around.**

**'-So tomorrow is the big day, huh?' Randy asked smirking.**

**'-Yeah. Is the wife and that kid of yours still coming on the road next week?' John asked.**

**'-Yes.'**

**'-I'm trying to imagine how that wife of yours looks like, she married a playa after all.' I said and John bursted into laughter.**

**'-Kid, you officially have a death wish.'**

**'-You know you love me.' I said laughing.**

**'-Lucky you.' Randy said and threw a pillow that hit my head.**

**'-Ouch.' I said and he started to laugh.**

**'-Hey, no using violence against my kid.' John said.**

**'-Teaming up against me? Ok, ok.'**

**'-We still love you though.' I said and hugged him.**

**'-Daddy doesn't get a hug?' Randy teased. Just to annoy Randy I went hugged John then gave him a quick kiss on the left cheek which surprised both of them.**

**'-You don't see that every day.' Randy managed to say.**

**'-What? He's my dad.' I pointed out.**

**'-Who are you? And where is Sophie?' Randy asked smirking. I knew what he was thinking but I brushed that off my mind.**

**'-Very funny Orton.' I said.**

**'-Hey you never called me by last name.'**

**'-There's always a first for everything.' I said.**

**'-Now I know why the 2 of you get along so well. You are both insane.' John said and shook his head. When he turned with the back on us I signalled to Randy and we both jumped on him.**

**'-Now that's what I call insane.' I said and high fived Randy.**

**'-I can't breathe guys.' John said half serious half laughing.**

**'-Sorry.' I said and gave him a hand to help him get up. But he grabbed my hand, put me next to him then started to tickle me.**

**'-Help.' I pleaded to Randy.**

**'-No. Playa is having too much fun.'**

**'-You are mean.' I managed to say.**

**'-Now, will you pull that stunt again?' John asked.**

**'-Yes.' I proudly said and he started to tickle me again.**

**'-What do you say now? Promise not to do that again?'**

**'-Nope.' I said.**

**'-This is getting nowhere. Is pretty clear that she ain't gonna quit.' Randy said.**

**'-She takes that after me.' John proudly said.**

**'-Since you 2 teamed up against me I'll let you have fun.' I said.**

**'-Where you're going?' Randy asked.**

**'-Somewhere that you're not. Plus since you won't be seeing each other for a week I figure that you need some time alone.' I said and emphasized the last word. They both started to laugh.**

**'-Come back by 10.' Randy said.**

**'-Last time I checked you weren't my dad. Playa do your thing and stop worrying about me.' I said and went to my room.**

**After I changed my clothes, I went to have a walk around the hotel, see the surroundings and also get some fresh air.**

**'-Fancy seeing you here at this time.' Michael said.**

**'-I could say the same.'**

**'-Watcha doing here?'**

**'-Nothing much, just wanted some fresh air. You?'**

**'-Same. So who's your dad?'**

**'-You still didn't figured that out?' I said laughing.**

**'-No. And nobody wants to tell me because they have a stupid bet going around.'**

**'-Cool I might bet too. So did you and John sorted out your issues?'**

**'-Yeah. We're good now.'**

**'-Why were you fighting about?'**

**'-I did something stupid and he told me I was wrong but me being me I said that he wants to give me hard time.'**

**'-Only for that you were lunging at each other's throats?'**

**'-Well, I might have said something about his daughter too.'**

**'-Like what?' I said and I could barely keep a straight face and not burst into laughter.**

**'-Well, I said that I would love to fuck her.' he said ashamed. I started to laugh.**

**'-What's so funny?' he asked puzzled.**

**'-Well, John's daughter thinks that she's under aged.'**

**'-What?'**

**'-I'm his daughter.' I said still laughing.**

**'-What? Why didn't you told me?'**

**'-And to miss all this fun? Hell no.'**

**'-I'm sorry for what I said.'**

**'-Don't be. You didn't even knew that his daughter was me.'**

**'-But still that was rude of me. Mom would be ashamed of me.'**

**'-I bet. So friends?' I asked.**

**'-You want us to be friends?'**

**'-Yeah. What's the biggie?'**

**'-Your dad is not gonna be very pleased.'**

**'-So what? I get to choose my friends and he chooses his. No interfering.'**

**'-Ok, then friends.'**

**'-So friend, what's your story?'**

**'-What do you mean?'**

**'-Why are you an...what was the world I kept hearing when your name was mentioned?'**

**'-Asshole?' he asked laughing.**

**'-Yeah, that one.'**

**'-Well, when I started the wrestling thing everybody treated me like shit just because I was on a reality show before.'**

**'-Ouch.' I said.**

**'-So I guess now that I proved them that I'm actually good well, I got this attitude or confidence that makes me look like a cocky little shit.'**

**'-Got it. I'll make sure you change. That's my evil master plan.' I said and he started laughing.**

**'-That doesn't sound very evil too me.' he said still laughing.**

**'-Going back home too?'**

**'-Yeah. Somehow I needed a break.'**

**'-When you come back you need to stop being an ass to your co-workers and if they are not nice to you just tell me and I'll give them a piece of my mind.' **

**'-You are scary.' he said.**

**'-Got the scary part from my mom's dad. But he was a nice man well at least to me.'**

**'-Don't blame him. So you are going to Boston to meet your relatives?'**

**'-Uhuh.'**

**'-You look scared.'**

**'-I am a bit. I mean what if they don't like me?'**

**'-They will love you. Look at me I don't get along with your dad and I still like you.' he said and I started to laugh.**

**'-Thanks Michael. You are a good friend.'**

**'-You know that you are the only person that calls me Michael?'**

**'-Really?'**

**'-Yeah. But I like how it sounds when you say my name. Most of my co-workers call me Miz or Mike.'**

**'-To me you're Michael. We should get back to the hotel.' I said.**

**'-Yeah. I got an early flight. At 7.'**

**'-Me too. I guess I'll see you at the airport then.'**

**'-Sounds great but what will your dad say?'**

**'-As I told you he doesn't get a say in this. Plus, just be nice with him. I know you can.'**

**'-Got it. So you made any friends around here? I mean apart from me.' I started to laugh.**

**'-I get along very well with Nikki and Brie. Randy is ok too. Didn't had too much time to get to know the others.'**

**'-So I'm competing against the twins and Randy for the best friend spot?' he said with a chuckle.**

**'-You have a weird sense of humour.'**

**'-I'm from Parma, Ohio that's why.' he said laughing.**

**'-That's good to know. But you know I can have more than one best friend.'**

**'-I guess I can settle with that.' he said and we reached the hotel.**

**'-Good. Now be a good boy and behave this week.' I said with a chuckle.**

**'-Yes Milady.' he said trying to imitate the English accent but failed miserable although he managed to make laugh so hard that some of the hotel guests looked at us like we were aliens.**

**'-I think we should continue this conversation some other time otherwise will be kicked out of the hotel.'**

**'-What? I'm a rock star.' I said and he almost chocked from so much laughter.**

**'-Having fun, aye?' Phil asked coming from behind and I jumped a bit.**

**'-Yeah. Make sure that Randy doesn't kill himself while John and I are gone.' I said and he started to laugh.**

**'-Got it kid. Have fun with your dad.'**

**'-Thanks Phil.' I said while the elevator reached to lobby and Michael and I climbed in.**

**'-That was different.'**

**'-What?' I asked.**

**'-Phil, I've never saw him acting so nice to someone new.'**

**'-So he was one of those who gave you hard time?'**

**'-No but he is not a guy who makes friends easy.'**

**'-Must be my charm then.' I said and we both started to laugh.**

**When we reached my room Michael said:**

**'-We'll be on touch this week?' **

**'-Of course. Hand me your phone.' I said and he handed me his phone and I put my number.**

**'-Here you go. Feel free to call or text whenever you feel like it.' I said and went to my room.**

**A couple of seconds later I got a text:**

_**'Night Soph. :)' **_**it was from my Michael, I smiled as I texted back.**

**'Night Michael :)'**

**I went to bed early and had a peaceful sleep that night.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sunday morning at 6 we were at the airport. I could sense that John was nervous. **

**'-Relax, it will be ok. I should be the one nervous.' I said with a chuckle.**

**'-I just can't help it.'**

**'-And if you are nervous you think is gonna change something?'**

**'-You're right. I'm gonna stop worrying.'**

**'-Good because you were making me nervous too.' I said laughing.**

**'-Morning Soph.' Michael greeted me.**

**'-Morning Michael.' I said and hugged him then whispered:**

**'-Be nice.'**

**'-John.' Michael said.**

**'-Mike.'**

**'-That's a start.' I said with a chuckle.**

**'-Ready for the big day?' Michael asked.**

**'-Yeah. Don't forget about what we talked.' I said.**

**'-I won't. We'll be in touch though, right?'**

**'-Of course. I'll text you after we land.'**

**'-Ok, take care.' he said and hugged me.**

**'-You too.'**

**'-That was interesting.' John said after Michael left.**

**'-Meaning?'**

**'-He wasn't the same cocky Mike we all know.'**

**'-He's a nice guy unless you provoke him.'**

**'-Yeah right.'**

**'-This kind of attitude made Michael be an asshole so start being nice to him. If not for him then for me.' I said and gave him puppy dog eyes. **

**'-Only for you. Why do you want me to be nice with him all of a sudden?'**

**'-It's just one of my plans, to make people see the real Michael.'**

**'-You sure it's only this?' he asked and I pretended to be shocked then said:**

**'-Yes. What else you wanna know?'**

**'-Nothing, just asked a legit question.' he said smirking.**

**'-God Lord. I wonder if all parents are like this.' I said and shook my head with astonishment.**

**The flight was ok and I could see that John was still nervous. We arrived at John's house around 1. The house looked more like a mansion.**

**'-Pretty impressive.' I said and whistled.**

**'-Thanks, as you can see looks like a bachelor's house. Needs a woman's touch.'**

**'-Is this your way of telling me to start redecorating?' I asked laughing.**

**'-Something like that. We're going over at my parents for dinner, till then I can show you around.'**

**'-Great but first I need some lunch.'**

**'-Me too. Wanna go out?'**

**'-Don't you have anything in the fridge that I can cook?'**

**'-Have a look.' he said and I opened the fridge, there wasn't too many things but I could've make something.**

**'-How do you feel about rice with chicken?' I asked.**

**'-Sounds good, Randy sent me a text asking if we're still alive.' he said laughing.**

**'-Awww, he already misses us.' I said.**

**'-Probably you more than me.'**

**'-And you blame him? I mean I'm new.' I said laughing and then my cell ringed.**

_**'Hi. Just landed in Ohio. How are you?'**_

**'-Someone misses you?' John said.**

**'-Just Michael.' I said and John rolled his eyes.**

_**'I'm ok. Trying to fix lunch. Randy just texted John and we were joking that he's probably missing us already.'**_** I texted back.**

**While I was setting the table I got another text from Michael:**

_**'Do you blame Randy? I don't. I'm already bored and I don't have anything to do.'**_

_**'Go to a movie, visit your family and friends. It's just a week not a year. This evening were going over to John's parents. That's gonna be a laugh.'**_

**'-Lunch is ready.' I announced.**

**'-Smells great. I'm assuming Lily taught you to cook.'**

**'-Yeah.' I said and got another text.**

_**'Don't worry. It will be ok. Apparently I'm throwing a party tonight, my best friend's idea.'**_

_**'Have fun and I want details tomorrow.'**_

_**'So do I.'**_

**'-That can wait till later now let's eat.' I said.**

**The time flew really fast and soon was time to get ready to go meet my grandparents.**

**'-Soph, you ready?' John shouted from his bedroom.**

**'-Just a sec.' I said while I was pulling my brown hair into a messy bun.**

**'-You look great.' John said coming to my room.**

**'-I try. Shall we go?'**

**'-Yeah. I phoned mom to tell her that we'll be there in 30.'**

**40 minutes later we arrived at my grandparents house. **

**'-You ok?' John asked before we got out of the car.**

**'-I guess, a bit nervous though.' I said and we saw John's mom coming from the house.**

**'-I thought you got lost.' she said and hugged John.**

**'-Mom, this is Sophie, my daughter.' John proudly said and Carol hugged me then said:**

**'-It's a pleasure to finally meet you darling.' she said and hugged me.**

**Then we launched into a conversation about the family I was about to meet.**

**'-You know, I'm still here.' John shouted.**

**'-Don't be a big baby and get your ass here.' I said and then turned to my grandmother.**

**'-Sorry that you hear that.'**

**'-It's ok, I've raised 5 boys so I heard a lot worse. Speaking of them they all excited to meet you.' she said and we got inside.**

**'-Boys come meet Sophie.' Carol said and 5 men came from the living room. I recognized my granddad but it was difficult for me to figure out who was who.**

**After we had our introduction, Matt asked:**

**'-Where's John?'**

**'-Probably talking to Randy on the phone.' I said and rolled my eyes.**

**'-Jesus Christ those 2 are like inseparable.' Dan said.**

**'-I've spent with them the last week and they drove me insane, so I know firsthand.'**

**'-So how do you get along with John?' his dad asked.**

**'-At first it wasn't that great. I made his life a living hell but now I'm being civil.' I said half smiling.**

**'-Don't blame you. I'm still not talking to him.'**

**'-About that. Can't you just forgive him? But don't tell him that I've asked you.' **

**'-I don't know.' John Sr. said.**

**'-I tried.' I said and shrugged.**

**'-Hey everybody.' John said and entered the living room.**

**'-Finished confessing to Randy?' I asked smirking.**

**'-How did you know it was Randy? Maybe it was a chick.' John said and pinched me.**

**'-Yeah right. So how miserable is he without me ordering him around?'**

**'-Very. But he said to say to you: "It's Awesome".' and John started to laugh while I shook my head.**

**'-What was that all about?' Sean asked.**

**'-Sophie and Miz are friends.' John announced.**

**'-And John allowed that to happen?' Matt asked astonished.**

**'-I don't think he gets a say with who I am friends.' I said.**

**'-Good job Soph.' Matt said and high fived me.**

**'-No teaming up against me.' John said.**

**'-John can you come to the kitchen?' his dad asked.**

**'-Sure.' he said and followed his dad.**

**'-I hope they sort out their issues.' I said.**

**'-We heard about your mom, must've been hard for you.' Steve said.**

**'-It was and still is. But I can't do anything to bring her back so I guess I should be thankful that I have Mr. Personality.' I said with a chuckle.**

**'-Mr. Personality?' Matt asked.**

**'-That's the nickname I secretly gave to John but don't say anything.'**

**'-Sure, you call him John?'**

**'-Yeah. I still can't call him dad.'**

**'-Don't blame you. You just meet him.' Dan said sympathetically.**

**Dinner was lovely, everybody tried to make me feel welcomed. John and his dad managed to sort out their issues so I was pretty happy. While we were chatting in the living room my cell started to ring. It was Randy.**

**'-Hey playa. What's up?' I said and everybody started to laugh.**

**'-Please tell me that they didn't heard what you said.'**

**'-I can't say that because it would be a lie. So what's going on?'**

**'-Just checking up to see that you are still alive and that you haven't killed your dad.'**

**'-Ha ha very funny.'**

**'-I'll take that as yes. Call me when you can, ok?'**

**'-Ok. Just don't do anything stupid just because you miss your best friend, playa.' I said and this time was Randy's turn to start laughing.**

**'-Will do. Take care Soph.'**

**'-You too.' I said and hanged up.**

**'-Why do you call him playa?' granddad asked.**

**'-I told her about Randy's past with women and she likes to tease him.' John explained.**

**'-What? It fits him.' I said laughing.**

**'-So made any friends yet?' Carol asked.**

**'-Well there would be Nikki, Brie, Michael, Phil, Beth and of course playa.'**

**'-You and Punk are friends?' Sean asked shocked.**

**'-Yeah. He's nice.' I said.**

**'-She sees good in everyone, including in Miz.' John said.**

**'-What have I told you? Be nice when it comes to him.' I said and chuckled.**

**'-Well Soph this brother of mine is gonna turn into a decent guy with you around.' Steve said.**

**'-I trying to say that my dad is not a decent guy?' I said acting shocked then started to laugh.**

**'-I take that back. You 2 are so alike.' Steve said a bit shocked.**

**'-This made my day.' John said laughing too.**

**'-I though talking to Randy made your day.' I said smirking.**

**'-I'm gonna tell him that.' John said.**

**'-So what? He has to do what I say for another week so he can't do anything about it.'**

**'-Yet.' John pointed out.**

**'-I'm gonna tell Michael and Phil to make sure he doesn't gets his payback.' I said and everybody laughed.**

**'-What? I'm good at making people doing what I want. I even made him to apologize to Michael.' I said and pointed to John.**

**'-If the hell hasn't frozen over.' granddad said.**

**'-Kid, just try not to make me look that bad.' John said.**

**'-Can't do that. Where would be the fun?' I said and winked.**

**We stayed another hour there and after we bided our goodbyes we went back to John's house. I was pretty tired so I headed to bed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**'-Morning.' I greeted as I entered the kitchen.**

**'-Morning. Want some coffee?'**

**'-I don't drink coffee. Don't you have some tea?'**

**'-I think there is somewhere. So what do you wanna do today?' **

**'-Well we need to do some grocery shopping's otherwise we'll die of starvation.' I said and John laughed.**

**'-Mom called, she wants to know when we can go and see them again.'**

**'-It's up to you. I'm free all the time.'**

**'-True but don't we have to start redecorating?'**

**'-I thought you were joking.'**

**'-I wasn't. I want you to feel comfortable here.'**

**'-Who said I'm not?'**

**'-This is gonna be your house too so I figured you wanted to look more...'**

**'-Girly?' I asked laughing.**

**'-Exactly.'**

**'-And what you had in mind? Pink furniture?' I asked still laughing.**

**'-Something like that.' he said shyly.**

**'-I never liked pink. Plus the house looks nice just you placed the furniture wrong.'**

**'-Well then, after we do the shopping we start putting everything where it belongs.'**

**'-Ok. Any words from playa?' I asked.**

**'-He sent a text saying that he just landed in Tucson, Arizona.'**

**'-It's good to know that he's still alive.' I said smirking and went to my phone.**

_**'Morning playa. You still alive? How's Arizona?**_**' I texted.**

**2 minutes later Randy texted back:**

_**'Morning Heidi. Arizona is fine and as you can see I'm still alive. How was dinner with the family?'**_

_**'Dinner was great. Made fun of you and John and entertained everybody. I'm glad to see that you survived without him.=)'**_** I laughed while I texted this.**

**'-I'm assuming you're texting Miz.' John said.**

**'-Actually it's Randy. And stop calling him Miz, his name is Michael.' I said and I got another text from Randy.**

_**'I thought you might make fun us but at least you got along with them well. So who's your favourite uncle? =)'**_

_**'Probably Matt, he's more like me.=)'**_

_**'I knew you would say that. Gotta go, press conference in 10. Take care.'**_

_**'Have fun and be safe.' **_**I texted back.**

**'-Breakfast is served.' John announced with a chuckle.**

**The day passed really quick, after breakfast and shopping it was time for us to start moving the furniture around so the house would look more like a home. It was 11:30 pm when we finished.**

**'-Man, I'm a wreck.' John announced**

**'-You tell me. But hey at least now looks a bit better.'**

**'-A bit? It looks a lot better, it looks like we replaced all the furniture.'**

**'-You think?' **

**'-Yeah. What about we have a barbeque tomorrow with the whole family?'**

**'-Sounds good. You're in charge with the barbeque and I'll take care of the rest.'**

**'-Fair enough. I'm going to bed.'**

**'-I'm gonna phone Michael before I go to bed. Night.' I said and went to the kitchen and poured some juice.**

**'-Hey. Have I woke you up?' **

**'-Hi. No, I was watching a movie. How was your day?'**

**'-Tiring. Yours?'**

**'-I've slept most of it so I guess it was good.' he said with a chuckle.**

**'-Lucky you.'**

**'-What did you do today?'**

**'-Well, shopping then we rearranged the furniture. We just finished.'**

**'-Wow, who's idea?'**

**'-He asked me if I want to redecorate and I said the furniture is ok but in the wrong places. We thought we should do it today but we didn't realized that it would be so hard.' I said laughing.**

**'-Get some rest Soph and we'll talk tomorrow.'**

**'-Will do. Night Michael.' **

**'-Night Soph.'**

_*****Next day*****_

**I've woke up around 10. John was already outside working on something when the house phone ringed.**

**'-Hello. I said.**

**'-Hi Soph. It's Matt. Tried calling John but he's not picking up.'**

**'-He's in the backyard working on something. Want me to get him?'**

**'-No, just tell him that we'll come around 3, Dan and his wife have to run some errands first.'**

**'-I'll tell him. Take care.' I said and hanged up.**

**I made some tea and some waffles then went to the backyard.**

**'-Did you had breakfast?' **

**'-No, I forgot.'**

**'-Made waffles, want some?' **

**'-Sure. Let me finish this, it will take only 5 minutes.' he said and I went back to the house. **

**While I was setting the table Randy called.**

**'-Morning kid. Why is your dad not answering his phone?'**

**'-Morning. I'm fine, thanks.' I said sarcastically.**

**'-Sorry but I got worried.'**

**'-Don't worry. I haven't killed him, he's doing something in the backyard.'**

**'-Ok then. So how are you?'**

**'-I'm fine, thinking what should I cook for the barbeque.'**

**'-Interesting. Who's coming?'**

**'-The whole family. Wanna join us?'**

**'-Can't do that. Well, have fun you 2 and enjoy.'**

**'-I'll try. Take care playa.' I said laughing.**

**'-I was started to think you forgot about this.'**

**'-I don't forget anything. Bye.' I said and hanged up.**

**'-Did anyone called while I was out?'**

**'-Only Matt and Randy. Matt said that they are coming around 3 and Randy though I killed you because you weren't answering your cell.' I explained laughing.**

**'-Sounds like Randy.' He said chuckling and took a sit.**

**Soon it was almost 3, John was busy with the barbeque while I was making salad, homemade bread and some cake.**

**'-Smells awesome.' John said and I started to laugh.**

**'-Thanks. How's the barbeque going?'**

**'-Should be done right in time. Need a hand?'**

**'-You can slice those carrots if you want.' I said and he started to slice them up. **

**'-Impressive.' I said and whistled.**

**'-What? Mom thought me.' he said and I started to laugh.**

**'-Good to know. Anything else I should know?' I asked smirking.**

**'-Nope. So you haven't talked with Miz at all today?'**

**'-Not yet. Why?'**

**'-Normally you 2 would've had at least 2 phone calls by now.'**

**'-I know, maybe I should call him.' I said and went to my phone and dialled Michael's number. It went straight to voicemail so I left a message.**

**'-Everything ok?' **

**'-Don't know. It went to voicemail.'**

**'-Don't worry, he's probably out and his battery died.'**

**'-Probably.' I said and went to finish the last bits of the salad.**

**30 minutes later and our huge family started to arrive. The first one was Matt:**

**'-I came earlier to see if you need a hand.' he said to John.**

**'-No, I'm good.'**

**'-Hi Soph.' Matt said and hugged me.**

**'-Hi. Want a beer?'**

**'-Sure. Did you redecorated? I remember this place different.'**

**John started to laugh.**

**'-We just moved around the furniture and changed some things but it's the same furniture.' I explained.**

**'-Really? Looks amazing.'**

**'-It's all her fault.' John said grinning.**

**'-You sure that you're related to him?' Matt asked me laughing.**

**'-Pretty sure. I wanna know something, how was he as a kid?'**

**'-Oh man.' John said and Matt laughed.**

**'-He was a giddy shit, always got in trouble, and different from us.'**

**'-Different?'**

**'-Well look at him how he turned up and you'll understand.' He said with a chuckle.**

**'-Any embarrassing stories?' I asked full of hope.**

**'-Many. Do you have time?'**

**'-Plenty.'**

**'-Hey, no talking about me. And most of all no talking about embarrassing stories.' John said.**

**'-Let's wait till he's out.' I said whispering but we got interrupted by my phone which was ringing on the counter.**

**'-Finally. I thought something happened to you.' I said to Michael.**

**'-You were worried?'**

**'-Yes. I'm always worried for my friends. So how was the party?'**

**'-Awesome, no pun intended.' he said laughing.**

**'-That's great. We're hosting a barbeque, the whole family is invited.'**

**'-Cool. So how do you get along with John?'**

**'-So far so good. He teases me occasionally about you but I don't mind him.'**

**'-That's good. If he upsets my babe I'm gonna kill him.'**

**'-Babe?' I asked laughing.**

**'-What? You call me Michael. No one calls me Michael, except for mom when I upset her. Babe it's like a nickname.'**

**'-I like that. Well friend, talk to you this evening. Need to be a good host now.'**

**'-Do your thing and do not worry.'**

**'-Got it. Take care Michael.'**

**'-You too babe.' he said and I hanged up laughing.**

**'-Mizzy?' John teased.**

**'-Again, his name is Michael.'**

**'-Yeah, yeah.'**

**'-Don't mind him. He's just jealous.' Matt said and I gave him a quick kiss on the right cheek which sent John into a fit of laughter.**

**'-Should've snapped a picture of that.' he managed to say a few moments later. Matt and I just shook our heads not believing that we were related to him and to his weird sense of humour.**

**Hours later when the barbeque was over I was laying on the couch feeling like I've been run over by a car John said:**

**'-I know we don't know each other very well and all that but I want you to know one thing. Whenever you have a boyfriend don't hide him and if I don't agree with your choice we'll sort that out somehow. But don't go behind my back, I hate that.'**

**'-Ok, but what's got into you now?' I asked totally surprised.**

**'-Your friendship or whatever is it with Michael.'**

**'-God, were just friends and nothing is gonna change that. Plus what makes you think that someone who's 10 years older than me would go out with a teen? That happens only in soaps.'**

**'-Good. We're on the same page then.'**

**'-Sure.' I said not believing what conversation we just had so I decide to go to bed. That was too much for me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The rest of the week was ok, we started to get along better and better. Soon it was Sunday afternoon and time for us to pack and go back on the road.**

**'-Got everything?' John asked while I was putting my suitcases in the trunk.**

**'-I think. So where to?'**

**'-Austin, Texas. Randy is gonna wait for us at the airport.'**

**'-Oh ok then.' **

_*****Austin, Texas*****_

**'-Evening.' Randy greeted.**

**'-Hey.' I said.**

**'-What? No hug?' Randy asked.**

**'-Saving the hugs for Miz, huh?' John teased.**

**'-Very funny.' I said and climbed in the car. I can't believe I forgot about this day. It should've been my mom's 34th birthday. I closed my eyes trying to remember what I was doing exactly a year ago. It was 1st of October so I was planning a surprise part for mom who was working late, again; but apart from that nothing. What kind of a daughter am I if I don't remember my mom's birthday? Randy and John exchanged a worried look then climbed in the car and the ride to the hotel was silent.**

**I went to my room but I couldn't even change my clothes, I was feeling really bad. I must of stared at the ceiling for about 1 hour then I heard a knock. I didn't said anything thinking it was probably John or Randy. There was one more knock and afterwards I heard:**

**'-It's Mike.' **

**I went and opened the door.**

**'-Oh my God, why are you crying?' he asked and I looked at him puzzled then said:**

**'-I'm not crying.'**

**'-Those look like tears to me. What happened? Got in a fight with John?' **

**'-No.'**

**'-Randy?'**

**'-No.'**

**'-Then what happened? I'm your friend Soph, just let me help you.'**

**'-No one can help me. No offence.'**

**'-None taken but at least tell me what happened.'**

**'-Promise not to think I'm silly?'**

**'-I swear.'**

**'-I forgot that today should've been my mom's 35th birthday and I was giving myself a 3rd degree. What kind of a daughter am I if I forget my mom's birthday?' **

**'-It doesn't make you a bad one. We're human, we forget things. Don't beat yourself upon things like this. And it's probably John's fault that you forgot, he shouldn't be so funny.' Michael said with a chuckle and I smiled then asked almost laughing:**

**'-Did you just called my dad funny?'**

**'-I think I did. So no more bad thoughts tonight, ok?'**

**'-I'll try. Don't promise anything.'**

**'-It's a start though. Wanna go for a walk or you're too tired?'**

**'-How can I say no to a walk? Especially when you're the one asking.' I said with a chuckle.**

**'-I'll let you change and I'll pick you up in 20. I need to do something first.'**

**'-Ok. Thanks Michael.'**

**'-Don't be ridiculous, it was nothing.' he said and left.**

**I changed my clothes and managed make myself look decent. Right on time Michael knocked on my door, or so I thought.**

**'-Come in.' I said.**

**'-You ok?' John asked.**

**'-Jesus, you scared me. I thought you were Michael.'**

**'-Sorry. So are you ok?'**

**'-Yeah, it was nothing.'**

**'-Soph, don't lie. After I saw you like that I went to my room and I started to think why you would be like that and after finding some really crazy reasons I looked at the date and I realized today was Lily's birthday.'**

**'-So?' I asked trying not to start crying again.**

**'-It's ok to cry, just don't shut me down. I wanna be there for you.'**

**'-I know, but I'm still not used to having you around and to count on you, no offence.'**

**'-It's ok. So if you need to talk or cry, you will tell me next time, right?'**

**'-I'll try. Not a big fan of crying though.' I said with a chuckle.**

**'-Neither do I but sometimes we all need a good cry.' **

**'-I'm having a really hard time imaging you crying.' I said laughing.**

**'-Ask Randy, he's gonna tell you how I look.' John said laughing too.**

**'-Randy saw you crying? I thought guys don't cry around their friends.'**

**'-That is just a myth. Going out?'**

**'-I'm going for a walk with Michael.' **

**'-Ok. I'll let you go then.'**

**'-What no sarcasm?' I asked smirking.**

**'-Just this time.' he said and Michael entered my room.**

**'-The door was opened.' he explained.**

**'-It's ok. Let's go.' I said **

**'-Night Sophie.' John said and went to his room.**

**'-Night... dad.' I said but whispered the last word only Michael heard me.**

**'-You know that if you say it out loud no one's gonna kill you, right?' he said with a chuckle.**

**'-Hey, this is a start. Don't start on me.'**

**'-Ok but I'm so gonna tell everybody.'**

**'-I thought you were my friend.' I said and punched his arm.**

**'-Good seeing you back.' Phil said smiling.**

**'-Jesus.' I said shocked.**

**'-No it's just me.' Phil said laughing.**

**'-I know, don't you ever sneak like that.'**

**'-I'll try but I don't promise anything.' he said grinning.**

**'-What you up to?' **

**'-Having dinner with Beth.'**

**'-Softie.' I teased.**

**'-What? I'm not allowed?'**

**'-You are. Have fun kids and use condoms.' I said and Michael bursted into laughter.**

**'-Man, you are Cena's kid indeed.' Phil said and shook his head amazed by what he just heard.**

**'-No one said I wasn't, smart pants.' I retorted.**

**'-Ok Sophie. Take care and use condoms.' Phil said laughing and walked to the restaurant.**

**'-Not funny Phil, not funny.' I said and Michael was still laughing.**

**'-What's so funny?' I asked.**

**'-You 2. I never saw Phil being so outspoken with someone new. It was awesome.'**

**'-You use a bit too much that word.' I said with a chuckle.**

**'-Sorry, it's part of my catch phrase but I got stuck with it.'**

**'-I was just teasing you.' I said while we were walking on the sidewalk. It was a beautiful night with full moon.**

**'-So how was this week?'**

**'-It was ok, better than I expected actually but I missed you, Nikki, Brie, even Randy and Phil.' I said with a chuckle.**

**'-I missed you too.'**

**'-I doubt that. You probably went from part to party and from chick to chick.' I said laughing.**

**'-Just one party and no chick.'**

**'-I don't believe you.'**

**'-Well believe my dear because it's true.'**

**'-How come? I mean you look ok.'**

**'-Just ok?'**

**'-Fine, you look decent.' I said laughing.**

**'-You are mean.' he said and pouted.**

**'-Ok then, you look awesome.' I said using his catch phrase.**

**'-That's more like it. And to answer to your question, well most of the women are interested in just because I'm famous and I have money.'**

**'-You are famous? And you have money?' I asked faking shock.**

**'-Very funny. And they don't have any sense of humour. I need someone who can make me laugh and who likes to laugh.'**

**'-I'm sure she somewhere out there just don't give up.'**

**'-What about you? Any boyfriends?'**

**'-Nope. But I had a half shocking half hilarious conversation with John about this matter.' I said and I told him what I was talking about.**

**'-He thought that there was something going on between us?' Michael asked laughing.**

**'-Apparently. At first I thought he was joking.'**

**'-That must've been really interesting.'**

**'-It was.'**

**We walked back to the hotel and in the lobby we saw Randy talking to a woman and holding a little girl in his arms.**

**'-Is that Randy's wife?'**

**'-Yeah. Wanna go and say hi?'**

**'-No, I'll let them have some time alone.' I said and turned to leave.**

**'-Soph.' I heard Randy calling me. Michael started to laugh and I punched his left arm.**

**'-Yeah.'**

**'-Can you come here?'**

**'-One second playa.' I said and turned to Michael.**

**'-I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Night.' I said and we hugged.**

**'-What's up?' I asked Randy.**

**'-Sam this is John's daughter, Sophie.' Randy said introducing me.**

**'-Nice meeting you.' Sam said.**

**'-Same here. And who's that young lady?' I asked.**

**'-That would be Allana. She's a bit tired.'**

**'-Don't let me keep you here. I'll see you tomorrow.'**

**'-Ok. We need to talk about earlier. Night Sophie'**

**'-No, we don't. Talked to Michael and to dad so it's more than enough.'**

**'-Dad, huh?' Randy asked smirking.**

**'-Night Sam.'**

**'-Night.' Sam said and I could see that she was enjoy me teasing Randy and vice versa.**

**'-You didn't hugged me when you came and you didn't hugged me now. I'm starting to think that this week with John was a bad idea.'**

**'-You'll survive playa.' I said and went to my room.**

**I got a call from dad on my way to my room.**

**'-You back?'**

**'-Yeah. Just meet Sam and Allana.'**

**'-Cool. Just checking to see if you're ok.'**

**'-I am. You?'**

**'-Yeah. I'll see you in the morning.'**

**'-Ok. Night.'**

**'-Night Soph.'**

**As I hanged up I was wondering why I couldn't call him dad when we talk. Maybe it's too early for that and probably I still hold some grudges.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I woke up and I was feeling better somehow. Around 10 Michael called.**

**'-Morning babe.'**

**'-Morning. So what plans for today you have?'**

**'-Well gym, chill out then to the arena. You?'**

**'-Probably the same but first I need some breakfast.'**

**'-Me too. See you in 10?'**

**'-Sure. Can we all have breakfast together?'**

**'-Of course. I'll behave, don't worry.' he said with a chuckle.**

**'-I know you will. I'll talk to John and then he'll probably talk to playa.'**

**'-Sounds like a plan. I'll pick you up.'**

**'-Great. ' I said and hanged up. While I was dialling John's number I was thinking at last night.**

**'-Morning. Everything ok?' John asked.**

**'-Morning. I'm ok. Did you had breakfast?'**

**'-Actually I haven't. You?'**

**'-No. So I'll see you in the lobby in say 10-15 minutes? You can ask Randy and the family to join us. Michael is coming too so...'**

**'-I know, I know...Behave.' he said with a chuckle.**

**'-Good.' **

**10 minutes later Michael came.**

**'-Ready?' he asked.**

**'-Almost. Prepare for the inquisition. John and Randy might team up against us.' I said almost shouting from the bathroom.**

**'-I know. I'm up for it.'**

**'-Weirdo.' I said laughing.**

**'-What? I'm not turning down a fight.'**

**'-Got it. I'm ready.' I said coming from the bathroom.**

**'-Looking awesome.' he said laughing.**

**'-I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment.'**

**'-It was a compliment.'**

**'-In this case thank you.' I said and I shut the door from my room.**

**On our way to the lobby we were fooling around, nothing unusual for us. When we reached the lobby, I heard John and Randy laughing.**

**'-They are laughing of us, aren't they?' Michael asked.**

**'-Definitely. What else could they be laughing of?'**

**'-Soph, I see that you finally managed to grace us with your presence.' Randy teased.**

**'-I didn't came to see you. Only Sam and your kid.' I said and Sam laughed.**

**'-What about me?' John asked.**

**'-Since you 2 were talking about us I would say you share the same boat.'**

**'-Soph, be nice.' Michael said **

**'-That was my line.' I said and punched his right arm.**

**'-Kids settle down.' Sam said and we all went to the hotel's restaurant.**

**'-What are you 2 up to today?' John asked.**

**'-I don't know. He's going to the gym but I still don't know what I'm gonna do. Might go to see Nikki and Brie.'**

**'-You're gonna leave him alone?' Randy teased.**

**'-Well playa, unlike the 2 of you we can stay away from each other.' I said and Sam laughed.**

**'-She's got a point.' Sam then said.**

**'-You turned my wife against me. No one did that before.'**

**'-What can I say? I'm awesome.' I said and Michael laughed.**

**-Awesome.' Allana repeated.**

**'-Good job.' I said to Allana and she smiled shyly.**

**At one point Allana came to asking me to pick her up. I did and Randy looked shocked.**

**'-What?' I asked.**

**'-She's normally very shy.' Sam explained.**

**'-Oh, I don't think she's shy now. Isn't that right?' I asked Allana.**

**'-Right.' she said and sent everybody into a fit of laughter.**

**'-Sam what are you doing today?' I asked.**

**'-Nothing much. I need to take care of Allana while Randy is at the gym, then at the press conference and so on.'**

**'-I can watch her for a couple of hours if you want.' I offered.**

**'-Yeah mommy.' Allana said.**

**'-I don't know what to say.'**

**'-She yes before she changes her mind.' Michael said.**

**'-You are so not my best friend anymore.' I said and punched him again.**

**'-This is the second time you hit me today. I thought violence is not the answer.' he said and I stuck my tongue at him.**

**'-Very mature.' he said and Allana did what I did earlier, punched him. I laughed and kissed her.**

**'-I have a feeling that I'm gonna love this kid more than love all of you.'**

**'-Looking good Soph.' Phil said while passing by our table and sitting to the next one.**

**'-Did you followed my advice?' I asked smirking.**

**'-You're lucky that there's a kid here.' he said.**

**'-Playa? He heard worse.' I said and everybody laughed.**

**'-What advice we're talking here about?' John asked.**

**'-Well Sophie...' Michael started but I cut him off.**

**'-Don't you dare. He's my dad, dude.' I said and Michael laughed.**

**'-Ok, ok. Sorry John.' ****Michael said.**

**'-I'm gonna ask Phil.' John said and went to Phil's table.**

**'-Oh boy. He's gonna go red.' Michael said.**

**'-Mommy is S. gonna stay with me today?' Allana asked.**

**'-S?' Sam asked puzzled.**

**'-Sophie.' Allana explained.**

**'-You sure you can handle her?' Sam asked.**

**'-Of course. We can go to the park and somewhere else, it's a surprise though.' I said **

**'-I like surprises.' Allana said.**

**'-I could use a couple of hours of rest so yeah you can go.' Sam said and Allana kissed her.**

**'-No kiss for daddy?' Randy asked and Allana kissed him too.**

**'-Did Phil told you?' Michael asked.**

**'-I wish I didn't asked.' John said and I started to laugh.**

**'-Care to tell me?' Randy asked.**

**'-Later playa. Well, I'll go and get ready. Allana, see you in a couple of minutes.' I said and went to my room. While I was getting ready for the day, my phone ringed.**

**'-Hey girl. We heard you are back.' Nikki said.**

**'-I am. I'm actually on my way to babysit.'**

**'-Who?'**

**'-Randy's daughter.'**

**'-Oh, she's a sweet girl. We're going to the gym but we'll see you at the arena later, right?'**

**'-Of course.'**

**'-Don't make any plans for tomorrow, we're going shopping.' she said cheerfully.**

**'-Got it. Take care girls.'**

**'-Besos.' she said and I hanged up.**

**20 minutes later I went by Randy's room.**

**'-Ready princess?' I asked Allana.**

**'-Yeah. Mommy, where's Fluffy?' she asked.**

**'-It's in your backpack. Be good, ok?'**

**'-Ok mommy. Daddy we're leaving.' she said and went to the couch to give a kiss to Randy.**

**'-Take good care of my daughter.' Randy said.**

**'-I know playa. Have fun you 2. You'll have her back at 7. I'll bring her to the arena so don't worry.' I said to Sam.**

**'-Ok then. Bye baby girl.'**

**'-Bye mommy, bye daddy.'**

**'-Bye Lana.' Randy said and I took Allana's hand and left.**

**'-Where do you wanna go first?' I asked Allana.**

**'-Park.' she said.**

**We had a blast in the park feeding the birds and taking pictures. Around 1 I asked Allana:**

**'-You hungry?'**

**'-A bit. Can we have ice cream?'**

**'-That's not food but you can have some ice cream as dessert.' I said laughing**

**'-Ok. I want pastas then.'**

**'-That's a great idea.' I said, took her hand and went to the hotel's restaurant.**

**While we were eating, Michael arrived at the restaurant too.**

**'-Hello ladies.' **

**'-Hi Michael. Wanna join us?'**

**'-Sure. How are you Allana?'**

**'-I'm ok.'**

**'-Having fun?' he asked.**

**'-Yeah. We gave food to the birdies.' she proudly said.**

**'-That's good. So what's next on your agenda?' Michael asked me.**

**'-No idea. Allana is choosing what she wanna do today.**

**'-You coming with us?' Allana asked.**

**'-I don't know. I haven't been invited yet.'**

**'-You're coming with us. I like you.' she solemnly said and me laugh.**

**'-Soph?'**

**'-Of course you can come.'**

**We finished lunch and had a walk along the boulevard.**

**'-What's that?' Allana asked pointing to a shop that had WWE merchandise.**

**'-It's a store where you can find t-shirt like those that you're dad is wearing on TV.' I explained.**

**'-Can we go there?' she asked.**

**'-Michael?' I asked.**

**'-If that what princess wants then we'll go.' he said smiling.**

**'-Yay.' she said happily.**

**We spent about 1 hour and 30 minutes in the store because Allana tried a lot of t-shirts before decided which ones she wanted. She ended up choosing Michael's t-shirt, one of my dad's, Edge's t-shirt and some DX wristbands.**

**'-You don't want a t-shirt like your dad's? I asked.**

**'-Neah, don't like them.' she said and made me laugh.**

**I bought some t-shirts too. Almost like Allana but instead of John's I choose one of Randy's. I already have my dad's shirt somewhere in my suitcase. I paid for the t-shirts and went outside where Michael was on the phone with the big boss. He hanged up and asked:**

**'-You are done ladies?'**

**'-Yeah. Allana what do you wanna do next?'**

**'-Can we watch Megamind?'**

**'-Let's see if it's at the cinema.' Michael said.**

**We went and saw Megamind after all which made Allana very happy.**

**'-Ladies I must go now. Have a meeting with Vince.'**

**'-Ok. Take care and I'll see you at the arena.'**

**'-Bye Mikey.' Allana said and hugged him.**

**'-Bye.' he said and we walked back to the hotel. We went to my room and played with Allana's teddy bear, Fluffy.**

**'-Can I wear one of the t-shirts we bought tonight?' she asked.**

**'-Sure. I might wear one too.'**

**'-Ok. Should we start getting ready?'**

**'-It's already 5:30 so yeah. She choose Michael's t-shirt and I choose Edge's t-shirt. I wasn't surprised by Allana's choice, she seemed to really like Michael.**

**At 6:30 we left the hotel. Allana managed to somehow put a wristband around her head, she looked so funny.**

**'-We look awesome.' she said giggling, I shook my head and laughed while we entered the arena. I can't wait to see Randy's face when he will see Allana.**


	11. Chapter 11

**We went by dad's locker room first. **

**'-Hello ladies. Looking good.' he said smiling.**

**'-Thank you. How was your day?' I asked.**

**'-Normal. Yours?' he asked and Allana told him everything we did, I was just looking at them and smiling. My dad seems to be natural with kids.**

**'-Everybody seems to like Miz.' dad said laughing when he heard Allana saying:**

**'-I also like Mikey, he is funny.'**

**'-What? He's nice.' I said.**

**'-And I'm not?' John asked.**

**'-We didn't said that. You know we love you.' I said and hugged him.**

**'-Awww.' Allana said giggling.**

**'-Wanna go see Randy's face when he sees his daughter dressed like this?' I asked.**

**'-I'm not missing this.' he said laughing and we all went to Randy's locker room.**

**'-Can we come in?' I asked knocking.**

**'-Yeah.' Randy said.**

**'-I brought someone with me, you know her?' I asked and Randy's face dropped when he saw what Allana was wearing.**

**'-Mommy.' Allana said and hugged her.**

**'-You had fun?' Sam asked.**

**'-A lot. S. and Mikey are so funny.' and she started to tell her what we did today.**

**'-Your kid has great taste.' I said to Randy.**

**'-I assume this was your idea.'**

**'-Actually it was her idea. I wish it was mine though.'**

**'-Miz was with you today?'**

**'-Only a part of the day.'**

**'-Ok. Did she behaved?'**

**'-Of course. We have pictures too.' I said.**

**'-I wanna see the pics.' Allana said.**

**We started to watch the pics from my laptop. Allana was giggling most of the time.**

**'-I want those pictures.' Sam said.**

**'-Sure.' I said.**

**'-Who's that?' Allana asked pointing to the picture that was on my background.**

**'-That is my mom.' I said almost smiling.**

**'-She's pretty like you.' Allana said.**

**'-Thank you. You are pretty too, just like your parents. Wanna go and find Mikey?' I asked.**

**'-Yeah. I wanna show him my t-shirt.'**

**'-We'll be back in 30.'**

**'-What happened to her mom?' I heard Sam asking after we left.**

**'-Mikey.' Allana shouted and ran towards him.**

**'-Princess you have one awesome t-shirt.' he said and kissed the top of her head.**

**'-I see that you replaced me.' I said jokingly.**

**'-No, you're still my babe. So how was the rest of the day?'**

**'-Fun. Who you're wrestling tonight?' I asked and while Allana was watching something on the TV.**

**'-Your dad.'**

**'-Again?'**

**'-Again. It something normal though.' Michael said with a chuckle.**

**'-Ok then.'**

**'-What are you doing tomorrow?'**

**'-Apparently I'm going shopping with Nikki and probably Brie.'**

**'-Apparently?'**

**'-It was their idea and you know how quick they change their mind so I'm not counting on actually going shopping because we'll probably end up doing something totally different.' I explained and he laughed.**

**'-S. can we go and see The Naked Baby?'**

**'-Translate please.' I said not understanding what she meant.**

**'-The Naked Baby, your dad.' she said in a duhhh tone.**

**'-That's a really good nickname.' I said laughing my ass off.**

**'-So can we?' she asked again.**

**'-You just saw him why you wanna see him again?'**

**'-I wanna wish him luck. I always do that when I'm here.'**

**'-Ok. Let's go. Michael you coming?'**

**'-I'll stay here for a while. Need to warm up.' He said.**

**'-Ok then. Good luck.' I said and went to Randy's locker room. On our way there I heard someone whistling and then asking:**

**'-Who's that sexy chick that is wearing my t-shirt?' I looked at my t-shirt and saw that was and Edge t-shirt than turned around.**

**'-Excuse me?' I asked.**

**'-Hey gorgeous. I'm Adam also known as..'**

**'-Edge. I know.'**

**'-And you are?'**

**'-Under aged.' I said and left the poor guy stunned.**

**'-It never gets old.' I said while reaching Randy's locker room.**

**'-Allana wants to wish good luck to The Naked Baby.' I announced and John turned red.**

**Randy and Sam started to laugh while Allana went and hugged John.**

**'-That's a good picture.' I said and snapped a picture with my camera.**

**'-Well people it's time for my match.' Randy announced.**

**We all wished him luck and before he went I asked:**

**'-Who you're wrestling?'**

**'-Edge.' he said and I laughed.**

**'-Weirdo.' Randy said.**

**'-Playa.' I retorted smirking.**

**Of course Randy and John won their matches. Michael must be pretty bummed.**

_**'You ok?'**_** I texted him.**

_**'Yeah. Why? =)'**_** he texted back.**

_**'We'll you lost to my dad so I thought I should check up on you.'**_

_**'That's nice of you but honestly I'm ok. A bit banged up but I'll survive. Need a massage and a hot bath and I'll be as good as new.=)'**_

**'-Who makes you giggling there?' Sam asked.**

**'-Miz.' Randy and John said at the same time laughing.**

**I stuck my tongue at them and continued to text.**

_**'Randy and John are teasing me. Again. If you need anything just holla at me.'**_

_**'Holla? You are funny. What are they teasing you about this time?'**_

_**'You. What else?'**_

_**'Ok then. I'm heading to the hotel. I'll see you later.'**_

_**'-Yeah. Don't use your phone while driving.'**_

_**'-Yes mom.' **_**was his last text and I started to laugh.**

**'-Finished talking to the boyfriend?' Randy teased.**

**'-Very funny playa.' I said and yawned.**

**'-Someone's sleepy.' John said smiling.**

**'-A bit. I need to get ready for tomorrow.'**

**'-What's happening tomorrow?' John asked.**

**'-Nikki wants us to go shopping but knowing her and the evil twin we'll probably end up doing something else or going from store to store.' I explained.**

**'-True. They are quiet something.' Sam said.**

**'-Well, let's get back to the hotel then.' Randy said holding Allana who was already sleeping.**

**We went back to the hotel and on our way back my friend Emma texted me.**

_**'Hey girl. How's life with your dad?'**_

_**'-So far is ok-ish. I still don't call him dad but we started to get along. How are you?'**_

_**'I'm ok. College is awesome, my roommate is crazy though. Are you gonna go back to Vegas after you turn 18?'**_

_**'Probably. Why?'**_

_**'Just asking. Any gorgeous babes?'**_

_**'Lol. Don't know. Most of them are my dad's age or older but some of them are decent looking.'**_

_**'That sucks. We'll be in touch. I need to start studying.'**_

_**'Ok. Take care.' **_**I texted and put my phone back in the pocket.**

**'-Someone's famous today.' Randy teased.**

**'-And you're not.' I retorted and this time he stuck his tongue at me.**

**'-I thought I was the kid here.' I said and shook my head while Sam and John were softly laughing.**

_*****Following day*****_

**At 8 Nikki called to wake me up.**

**'-Get out of bed and get ready for a tremendous day.' she said giggling.**

**'-I don't know why but I'm starting to think that this is gonna get us into trouble.' I said yawning.**

**'-Don't worry. Everything is gonna be fine. Brie is not coming so it's only the 2 of us.'**

**'-Is she ok?'**

**'-Yeah just too lazy.' Nikki said laughing.**

**'-I'm not.' I heard Brie shouting.**

**'-I'll see you in 1 hour?' I asked.**

**'-Ok. Besos.' Nikki said and I hanged up. I looked around the room and I've asked myself: "What was I thinking when I agreed to this day". I shook my head and went to take a shower. **

**30 minutes later I was dressed and I was doing my hair and makeup. I've put my hair into a messy bun, applied some mascara, gloss and I was good to go.**

**'-2O minutes to have lunch.' I said and hurried to the restaurant.**

**'-Alone, aye?' Phil asked.**

**'-You can join me if you want.' I said and pointed to the chair in front of me. He took the sit and grinned.**

**'-What you're grinning at?'**

**'-Nothing. I was wondering how come that you are alone.'**

**'-Well, I'm meeting up with Nikki in a couple of minutes and I didn't had time to waste so I decided to have lunch alone. Is that a crime?' I asked.**

**'-No. You know that Edge is trying to find out who was "the chick" that blew him off?'**

**'-So?'**

**'-I know it was you. This is gonna be a laugh.'**

**'-Probably.' I said.**

**We had lunch and when I was almost done Nikki texted.**

_**'See you in the lobby in 5. Ok?'**_

_**'Ok.'**_** I texted back.**

**'-Man, you have your dad's appetite.' Phil said laughing.**

**'-If you say so. Make sure that he and Randy don't do anything stupid. And do not piss off Michael. Behave.' I said.**

**'-Got it. By the way, what's going on between the 2 of you?'**

**'-Nothing. He's a good friend. Plus way older than me Philly.' I said and he laughed.**

**'-Ok kid. Try not to buy the whole town.'**

**'-I can't promise that, you'll never know when it comes to Nikki.' I said and we both laughed.**

**'-I must go now. Take care and do what I said.'**

**'-Yes ma'am.' **

**'-Good boy. See ya.' I said and headed to the lobby.**


	12. Chapter 12

**On the lobby I ran into my dad.**

**'-Morning Soph. You up early.'**

**'-Nikki phoned me up an hour ago.' I said emphasizing the word hour. Dad chuckled.**

**'-Don't forget to come back before 5. We leave at 6 by car.'**

**'-Got it. Don't do anything stupid and the most important thing...'**

**'-Behave.' he said cutting me off.**

**'-Man, I trained them well.' I said proud of myself.**

**'-Them?'**

**'-You, Phil, playa. Speaking of playa, don't get into trouble.'**

**'-Shouldn't I be the one saying that?' he asked chuckling.**

**'-Next time.'**

**'-Ready for a fabulous day?' Nikki asked hugging me.**

**'-Yep.'**

**'-Hi John.' she said.**

**'-Nikki. Soph, take this.' John said handing me a credit card.**

**'-What is this?' I asked.**

**'-What does it looks like?' Randy asked laughing.**

**'-Shut it playa.' I said.**

**'-Love ya too.' he retorted.**

**'-It's a credit card. Unlimited. Use it.' **

**'-Ok.' I said unsure.**

**'-I'm your dad so I should be the one pay for everything, not you.' John said.**

**'-I do have my own money, you know?' I said chuckling.**

**'-I know. Just do what I said, at least today.'**

**'-Do it Soph.' Nikki said.**

**'-Ok. You 2 behave.' I said and they laughed.**

**'-I mean it.' I added.**

**'-Got it. Have fun.' John said.**

**'-Don't worry she will. I'll make sure of that.' Nikki said grinning.**

**'-I don't like that look.' I said a bit scared.**

**'-Come on.' Nikki said and dragged me outside.**

**'-Where to?' I asked.**

**'-First of all shoe shopping.' She said and I laughed.**

**We went to the local mall where Nikki tried at least 50 pairs of shoes before deciding which one she really wanted. Or should I say which ones? She ended up buying 6 or 7 pairs of shoes.**

**'-Soph, your turn.' she announced smirking.**

**'-Do I really have to?' I asked.**

**'-Yes. I don't take no for an answer and that's the end of story.' she said and handed me some shoes to try them on. Half an hour later I was really enjoying myself.**

**'-See, it wasn't that bad.' Nikki said dragging me to another store.**

**Around noon and after I bought 3 pairs of shoes, some sneakers, jeans, t-shirts and all sorts of accessories Nikki announced:**

**'-Now we just need a few dresses and we're good.'**

**'-Man, I'm tired and hungry.'**

**'-You are one weird girl, you know?' she said laughing.**

**'-Maybe but that doesn't make me less tired or hungry.'**

**'-Fine, let's have lunch first and then we go dress shopping.'**

**'-That's more like it.' I said giggling happy.**

**While we were having lunch dad called.**

**'-Having fun?' He asked.**

**'-I'm getting there and Nikki is making sure of that.'**

**'-I'm not sure if I should be worried or pleased.' he said laughing.**

**'-Probably both. Are you behaving?'**

**'-Yes. Don't worry we haven't seen Miz today so nothing happened to him.'**

**'-Yet. Knowing the 2 of you everything is possible.'**

**'-Damn right. Well, I let you go. Have fun Soph.'**

**'-Thanks dad.' I said and hanged up.**

**'-You just said dad.' Nikki said shocked.**

**'-I did?' **

**'-Yeah. Finally.' she said smiling.**

**'-And they call me weird.' I said shaking my head.**

**After lunch was done I asked Nikki:**

**'-What now?'**

**'-I told you, dress shopping. And I think I know the perfect place.' she said.**

**The place she was talking about it was huge and it was full of dresses, different sizes, colours, types. **

**'-Cool, huh?' she said referring to the store.**

**'-Yeah.' I said dreamy. While Nikki was trying on dress after dress I was looking around to see if I can find something that was my style. In one corner I spotted a turquoise dress. Not too short, not too long and definitely my type.**

**'-Did you see something interesting?' Nikki asked.**

**'-I think I did.' I said and asked one of the sales girls to take off that dress from the mannequin so I can try it on. **

**5 minutes later I was out of the dressing room.**

**'-How do I look?' I asked Nikki.**

**'-Wow.' it was all that she said.**

**'-Is that a good wow or bad?' **

**'-Really good wow. You look amazing and matches your eyes too.'**

**'-Then I'll take this one.' I said.**

**On our way to the hotel Nikki said.**

**'-This day was a total success.'**

**'-I guess. Where's the next event?'**

**'-Alamo. That's why we're driving.'**

**'-Ok. I hope I'll survive the trip.'**

**'-What do you mean?' she asked.**

**'-I'll probably ride with dad, Randy and the family.'**

**'-Oh I see.' she said laughing.**

**'-It's not funny. They team up against me.'**

**'-Need a partner in crime?'**

**'-Sure. I'll talk with them and make arrangements.'**

**'-Great. I'll see you later, right?'**

**'-Of course. I have one question though. How you're gonna carry all of your bags to your room?' I said laughing.**

**'-I've bought too much didn't I?' she asked scratching the back of her head.**

**'-A little too much. Call Brie.'**

**'-She's not gonna come here to help me.'**

**'-Bribe her. Since you bought too much give her a pair of shoes, you're the same size, right?'**

**'-That's actually a good idea. You are a genius.' **

**'-I know, I know.' I said laughing and headed to the elevator.**

**'-Need a hand?' Michael asked smiling.**

**'-Sure.' I said and he took most of my bags.**

**'-Bought the entire store?' he asked laughing.**

**'-Just a quarter, Nikki bought the rest of it.' I said laughing.**

**'-I see. With who you are ridding tonight?'**

**'-Probably with playa and the family and maybe with Nikki too.'**

**'-That's nice. If you want you can ride with me.'**

**'-Thanks for the offer but some other time. If Nikki is coming too we're going against playa and John.'**

**'-I thought you might do that.' he said laughing.**

**'-What? I'm used to get even when someone teases me or annoys me.'**

**'-Good girl. Here we go.' he said while we arrived at my room.**

**'-Did they behaved today?'**

**'-They were like saints. I didn't heard a bad word from them. You're a miracle worker, you know?'**

**'-Thanks. Put those next to my suitcase, please.' I said.**

**'-I'll let you rest. You must've had a terrible day.' he said jokingly.**

**'-Very funny. Thanks for the help.'**

**'-No problem. See ya later babe.'**

**'-Yeah.' I said and went to take out everything from the bags and try to fit them into the suitcases.**

**Half an hour later I finished so I went to take a shower and change. Just when I was about to call dad he called. **

**'-Yeah.' I said.**

**'-You back to the hotel?'**

**'-Uhuh. Just finished packing.'**

**'-We're ridding with Randy, Sam and Allana.'**

**'-Great. Is there room for another person?'**

**'-I think so. Why? Is Miz coming with us too?' he asked and I knew he was grinning.**

**'-No, Nikki is. Come by my room when you're done? Need some help with the suitcases. I think I bought a little bit too much.' I said with a chuckle.**

**'-It's ok. You needed this. I'll see you in a half of hour.'**

**'-Ok thanks dad.'**

**'-I thought I heard wrong first time.' he said chuckling.**

**'-You didn't. I meant it.'**

**'-I know you did. See ya.'**

**30 minutes later dad knocked on my door.**

**'-Hey. I was about to send the posy after you.' I said smiling.**

**'-I got caught up with something.'**

**'-You mean with playa. How's Allana?'**

**'-She's ok, asking about you all the time.'**

**'-I can't wait to see her later. I have something for her.'**

**'-Tell me about today.'**

**I started to tell him what I did today. He was looking amused at me so I asked:**

**'-What's with that look?'**

**'-Nothing, this is the first time when I saw you so happy.'**

**'-Ohhhh, anyways what did you do today? Apart from the usual? Teased, beaten someone?'**

**'-Who? Me? I am a good boy.' he said laughing.**

**'-A little birdie told me and I quote: "they were like saints", care to comment?' I asked laughing.**

**'-Let's say that we don't want to be on your bad side so we decided to take your advice and behave.'**

**'-You did well. Where to tomorrow?'**

**'-I think Washington D.C.'**

**'-Ok. Should we get going?'**

**'-I think. We need to stop by at Randy's room to help them with the bags.'**

**'-Got it.' I said and followed him. When we arrived at Randy's room we heard Allana crying.**

**'-Is everything ok?' I asked.**

**'-I can't make her stop crying.' Sam said looking desperate while Randy was struggling with the luggage. I went and took a sit next to Allana then handed her a small wrapped box, she looked at the box then at me and smiled. The crying stopped while she was opening the box. It was a bracelet with angels and snowflakes.**

**'-It's pretty.' she said.**

**'-It yours.' I said and she hugged me tightly. I carried her outside of the room then said to Sam and Randy:**

**'-I'll carry her to the car you take care of the bags.'**

**On our way to the car Allana asked me so many questions that soon I was starting to get dizzy.**

**'-We'll talk about everything on our way there, ok Allana?' I said while I put her on her special seat.**

**After Nikki's arrival we were all set to take off.**

**'-Ready folks?' dad asked and I said:**

**'-Ready as I'll ever be.' **


	13. Chapter 13

'-So no Miz today?' Randy asked smirking and John laughed.

'-Too early for that, maybe later.' I replied.

'-Cat got your tongue boys?' Nikki asked laughing.

'-You serious?' Randy asked shocked.

'-Why? You afraid that I'll take your place playa?'

'-Not at all. Just curious.' he said.

'-Curiosity can make you die younger.' I said and Randy was shocked.

Nikki laughed and I high fived her.

'-I see now, you wanted Nikki to come so you could team up against me and Randy.' John said realizing what was really going on.

'-I'm hurt. Me doing something like this? Never.' I said but barely managed to keep a straight face.

'-Riggggggggghhhhhhhhhhtttttttt.' Randy said.

'-S. what is daddy talking about?' Allana asked.

'-Nothing important.' I said.

'-Why do I have the feeling that this we'll be a really long journey?' Sam asked.

'-That depends on playa and his partner in crime.' I said.

'-Boys behave.' Sam said and I started to laugh.

'-What's so funny?' they asked.

'-To see that I'm not the only one who tells you to behave.' just when I finished my sentence my cell started to ring.

'-What's up?' I asked picking up.

'-Just checking to see if you're still alive.' Michael said.

'-So far I am but I don't know for how long.'

'-What did you do this time?'

'-Why do you assume it's my fault and not theirs?' I inquired and everybody laughed.

'-Because I know you.' he said laughing too.

'-You're so not my best friend anymore.'

'-Not working. I'll see you at the hotel, right?'

'-That depends. You still think it's my fault?'

'-Fine, it's their fault. So can we meet up?'

'-Don't you think it's a bit too late for that?' I asked laughing.

'-So not funny Soph.'

'-Fine, I'll text you when I'll get there that if I manage to do that.'

'-Be nice babe.'

'-Aren't I always?' I said and hanged up.

'-What? No "I love you"?' Randy teased.

'-Playas don't say "I love you".' I retorted.

'-Touché.' John said.

'-As much I would enjoy this, don't you have something else to talk about?' Sam asked.

'-No.' the three of us said.

'-I tried.' she said.

'-Mommy I'm tired.' Allana said.

'-We'll be there in one hour sweetie. Try to sleep if you want.'

'-Ok. Night S.'

'-Night princess.' I said and turned to Nikki then I asked:

'-I wonder if Brie survived without you.'

'-Let's give her a call.'

'-Hey. You ok?' Nikki asked Brie.

'-Not really. You?'

'-I'm not complaining.'

'-I bet. I ended up riding with Mike, Ted and Cody.'

'-Poor you. Wanna talk to Soph?'

'-Yeah.'

'-What's up?' I asked Brie.

'-I want my sister back.'

'-That bad, huh?' I asked laughing.

'-If I don't kill them I'll kill myself.' she said.

'-Put me on speaker.'

'-Done.'

'-Muchachos, if you don't leave Brie alone I'll tell Taker to take care of you.'

'-Soph?' Michael asked.

'-No, God. Of course it's me. So did you 3 got that?'

'-Yes.' they all said.

'-Good. Take care Brie and I'll see you tomorrow morning.'

'-Ok. Thanks Soph.'

'-Anytime.'

'-What's wrong with the evil twin?' Randy asked.

'-She's riding with Ted, Cody and Mike. You can imagine.'

'-That's nasty.' John said.

'-Good job though. They are afraid of Taker.' Nikki said.

'-I know. Wow, Allana's already asleep. That was fast.'

'-She had a long day.' Sam pointed out.

***Alamo-the hotel***

'-We made it.' Sam announced relieved.

'-That bad huh?' Punk asked smirking.

'-Oi Punk, whatcha doing?' I asked.

'-What? Am I not allowed to check up on you?'

'-Since when you're worried for me?'

'-Not for you but more for the rest of them.' he said pointing to Randy, John, Sam and Allana.

'-So not funny.' I said and they laughed.

'-Soph where's Nikki?' Brie asked running.

'-Where's the fire?' Randy asked laughing and I glared him.

'-She went to her room already. Did the nimrods behaved?'

'-Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow, right?'

'-Uhuh. Where's Michael?'

'-He went to his room too. Night.' Brie said.

'-Night.'

'Care to join me for a walk?' I texted Michael.

'-Sexting?' Punk joked.

'-Jealous?' I retorted and stuck my tongue at him then got a text.

'I'm in. Say 30 in the lobby?'

'Perfect.'

'-Well peeps goodnight. Got go.' I said.

'-Since when you're a Christian fan?' Punk asked laughing.

'-Since he looks better than you.' I said sweetly.

'-Ouch, I'm hurt.'

'-Go find Beth but don't forget my advice.' I said and John turned red.

'-What is this all about?' Randy asked.

'-You don't wanna know.' John said.

'-Night Sam.' I said knowing that this conversation was going nowhere.

'-Night honey and don't mind them.'

'-Got it. Night dad.' I said and hugged John.

'-Nigh Soph. Don't come late.' he said.

'-How do you know if I'm going out?'

'-Hey you're my kid, I have to know.' he said with a chuckle.

'-Ok. I won't and don't worry I'll be ok.'

'-I'll try not to.'

'-By the way, Edge was looking for you.' Punk said laughing.

'-Tell him to keep looking.' I said laughing and headed to my room.

***After the house show***

'-How was the ride?' Michael asked.

'-Really good.'

'-I bet. You had Nikki with you.'

'-By the way why did you had to torment Brie? Haven't I told you to behave?'

'-I didn't do anything. Only Ted and Cody were bugging her. I swear.' He said with pleading eyes.

'-I'll let you slide this time. So where to?'

'-A walk around the hotel should be good. By the way Edge asked me if I know you.' he said with a chuckle.

'-And I care because?'

'-You might not care but I have a feeling that your dad is not gonna be very pleased.'

'-Ohhh please. What is Edge gonna do? Spear me?' I said laughing.

'-Good one, but he's not gonna give up that easy.'

'-I know that's I have you, dad, Randy, Punk to care of him.'

'-You are using me then.' he said laughing.

'-I wouldn't call it using you. Plus you are my best friend and best friends have each other's back.'

'-Kissing up is working only this time.' he said laughing.

'-I resent that.' I said and playfully smacked his back.

'-What was that?' I asked while we were passing by a park.

'-I think it's a cat.'

'-Where? Maybe she's injured.' I said.

'-You want me to find some cat at this time?'

'-Why not?'

'-You truly are insane.' he said and started to walk but I wasn't going to let the poor cat there. So I entered the park and started to call her.

'-Soph what do you think you're doing?' he asked when he saw me trying to climb the tree where the cat was stuck.

'-What does it look like?' I asked pissed.

'-Here let me get the cat for you.'

'-I thought that that would be insane.' I said sarcastically.

'-Just let me get that cat so we can go back before your dad kills me.'

'-Fine. Just try not to scare her.'

5 minutes later Michael handed me a kitten who looked scared. I was smiling from ear to ear.

'-The little one scratched my right hand.' Michael said.

'-Let's go back and I'll bandage your hand.'

'-What about the cat?'

'-I guess I have to let her go.'

'-Her?'

'-Yeah, it's a she. Bye kitty.' I said and put the cat on the ground.

'-Sad that you had to let go to your new friend?'

'-A bit. I always wanted a cat.'

'-One day you'll get one.'

We entered the hotel and I looked at his hand.

'-Wow, it looks pretty bad.'

'-I know but I'll survive. What about you?'

'-I'm ok. Let's get you cleaned up.' I said reaching my room.

10 minutes later I finished bandaging his hand.

'-You did a good job.'

'-I tried after all it was my fault.'

'-No it wasn't. Try to get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning, right?'

'-Uhuh. Thanks Michael.'

'-Not a problem, anytime.'

'-Got it. Night.'

'-Night Soph.'

***The following morning***

At 10 dad called.

'-Yeah.' I said yawning.

'-Morning. Sorry to wake you up but we're leaving at 2 and I thought you might have things to do before we leave.'

'-It's ok. Actually I have some things to do. Did you had breakfast?'

'-Yeah with Randy and the family.'

'-Ok then, let's see if I can find someone to have breakfast with me.'

'-Call Mike, I haven't seen him today.'

'-Got it. I'll see you around 12?'

'-Yeah. '

I hanged up and went to take a shower. After I finished getting ready I called Michael.

'-Morning babe.'

'-Hey. Wanna join me for a late breakfast?'

'-Anytime.'

'-Say 10?'

'-I'll come by your room.'

'-Perfect.'


	14. Chapter 14

10 minutes later Michael arrived smiling.

'-Someone is in a good mode.' I teased.

'-Seeing you always makes me feel better.'

'-That sounded so corny.' I said laughing.

'-But it made you laugh.'

'-Good point. Shall we go?'

'-Uhuh. Talked with John?'

'-Yeah. He called an hour ago. Meeting with him when we leave to the airport.'

'-That's good. I'm glad to see that you 2 get along.'

'-Really?'

'-Of course.'

'-You are the best friend ever.'

'-I'm trying.' he said with a chuckle.

'-By the way how is your hand feeling?'

'-Better.'

'-Awesome.' I said taking a sit.

'-How's the newlywed couple feeling?' Punk asked smirking.

'-Better than you.' I retorted.

'-Ouch. Edge was looking for you earlier.'

'-I'll make sure I talk to him just to piss you off.'

'-Grrrrr, woke up on the wrong side of the bed?'

'-Soph, behave.' Michael said.

'-That is my line.' I said laughing.

'-What? It fits?' he said laughing too.

'-I'll let you do your thing then.' Punk said.

'-Thanks.' I said sarcastically.

'-You and Punk are quite something.'

'-Somehow I care for him, weird I know.'

'-Not really. You just see the good in everyone and you have a soft spot for lost kittens.' he said grinning.

'-Look who's talking, you were the one who climbed the tree.'

'-Only because you cared so much otherwise I wouldn't have done it.'

'-It's good to know that I have such an influence on you.' I said laughing.

Our breakfast was soon transformed into lunch. What can I say? We had lots to talk about. Lol.

'-It's getting late we should get ready.'

'-I know. I promised dad I would be ready around 12. And now it's 12:15.'

'-Try not to save any lost kittens meanwhile.' he said chuckling.

'-I can't promise that but I'll see you after we land, right?'

'-Of course. Try to stay away from Edge though?'

'-Why? Afraid that he's gonna take your place?' I asked laughing.

'-Not at all but he's a bit too crazy.'

'-Got it. Take care Michael.' I said and hugged him.

'-You too Soph.'

At 12:30 I was in the lobby waiting for dad and Randy to come. While I was waiting I saw Edge coming straight to me.

'-Just the person I was looking for.' he said grinning.

'-No shit.' I said sarcastically.

'-Feisty, I like it.'

'-And how would you like to see the inside of jail cell?'

'-I'd rather not.'

'-Then leave me alone.'

'-Why would I do that? I've spent a few day trying to figure out who you are.'

'-Boo freaking hoo. Too bad I don't care.'

'-But I do. So who are you?'

'-Have you ever heard of politeness?'

'-Have you?'

'-Fair. What do I have to do so you can leave me alone?'

'-Tell me who you are, for starters.'

'-I'm Sophie Crawford. Happy?'

'-Over the moon. Why are you here?'

'-I'm on the road with my dad.'

'-Ok. Who's your dad?'

'-I am.' John said and hugged me.

'-Thank God. I thought the Inquisition is back.' I said looking relieved.

'-Sorry man. I didn't know.'

'-Now you do, care to fuck off?' I asked.

'-Sophie.' John said in a warning tone.

'-What? Am I not allowed to swear?'

'-It's not very nice.'

'-Fine, sorry.' I said.

'-It's ok. Sorry for being an ass.' Edge said.

'-Apology accepted. Now, where's playa?'

'-I'm here. I see that you made a new friend.' Randy said smirking.

'-Jealous much?' I asked.

'-Me? Never.'

'-Riggggghhhhttt. Are we good to go now?'

'-We are now.' Sam said coming with Allana.

'-S.' she said running to me.

'-Hey princess. Slept well?'

'-Uhuh. What are we doing today?'

'-Hmmmm...Well how do you feel about watching a movie with me and Michael later?'

'-It would be awesome.' she said trying to imitate Michael. Everybody laughed.

'-You corrupted her.' Randy said.

'-Me? Never? She's way too smart.'

'-Let's get going people.' John said.

After we landed in D.C. I texted Michael.

'Wanna join Lana and me for a movie?'

'-Sexting again?' Punk asked laughing.

'-Yeah too bad you can't do the same.' I said and stuck my tongue at him. That sent Edge into a fit of laughter.

'-You'll get used to this, eventually.' Randy said.

'-Bite me playa.'

'Sure. Text me the time.' Michael texted back.

'6:30. XO.'

'Hugs and kisses already? And you said I was corny.'

'Love ya too.' I texted back laughing and went to dad's car.

'-So how was last night?'

I started to tell him about last night and eventually I told him about the cat incident.

'-You made Mike to climb a tree to save a kitten?' he asked laughing.

'-Yeah, he even has the scar to prove it.' I said proudly.

'-You got him wrapped around your little finger.'

'-The cat was in danger, someone had to rescue her.' I stated innocently.

'-I'm so telling everybody about this.'

'-As long as you make Michael look like a hero I'm sure he won't mind.' I said amused.

'-I bet. So what plans you have for the week-end?'

'-No plans. I thought you might have something planned for us.'

'-If you want we can go to a Lakers game, I know you told me that you like basketball.'

'-Cool. We'll do that then.'

'-Randy is going to Saint Louis for the week-end.'

'-Really? That I have to make sure that he gets some extra teasing, just so he won't forget me.' I said smirking.

'-I swear, you 2 have the weirdest relationship.'

'-Probably but you got admit you enjoy it.'

'-I won't deny that.'

The trip to the hotel we made plans about the week-end and the week after.

'-No kittens?' Michael asked smirking.

'-Love ya too.' I said sarcastically, John laughed.

'-Definitely on the wrong side of the bed.' Punk said.

'-Hey, no picking up on Soph.' Randy said.

'-Thanks for being on my side. You're the best playa.'

'- Are we still on for tonight?' I asked Michael a few moments later.

'-Sure. But I gotta go now.'

'-See ya.'

'-What's with Miz's new attitude?' Edge asked.

'-Her fault.' John said and pointed to me.

'-What? He's a great guy believe it or not.' I said shrugging.

'-Uhhuuuhhh.' Edge said not really believing me.

'-Now, Sam bring Allana around 6. If you feel like going out tonight lovebirds I can stay with her. Just let me know.' I said.

'-I can't ask you that.' Sam said.

'-Yes you can and you will. It's not like I have something better to do. Dad, feel free to join us.'

'-Something is really wrong with you today.' Randy said.

'-Hey, I thought you were on my side.' I said.

'-I am but I'm surprised, that's all.'

'-Ok, let's say I believe you this time.'

'-I think I might come, I don't have anything else to do.' John said.

'-Sweet, I'll let you go. Take care and behave.' I said laughing.

'-So not funny Sophie.' Punk said.

'-If you say so Punkster.'

'-Good one.' Sam said laughing.

'-What? He was the only one without a nickname.'

'-What do you mean?' John asked.

'-Some other time. Princess see you later.'

'-Ok S. Can I bring Fluffy?'

'-Of course. Bye.'

I went to my room and unpacked since we were due to stay in D.C for 3 days. Soon was almost 6:30 and right when I finished to get dressed, someone knocked.

'-Hey Sam and Princess.'

'-You sure you don't mind to stay with her?' Sam asked.

'-Not at all. Princess wanna stay with me till tomorrow morning?'

'-Yeah. Is Mike staying with us?'

'-Only a couple of hours.'

'-That's ok, I guess.'

'-See? No problem at all. You 2 have fun and I'll text you when we get up.'

'-You are a treasure.' Sam said and hugged me.

'-I try. Now go and have fun.'

'-Thanks again. Bye Lana.'

'-By mommy.' she said but kept playing with her teddy bear.

After Sam left I took a sit next to her and asked:

'-What's with the teddy bear?'

'-It was a gift from daddy when I was born. I always sleep with Fluffy.'

'-Wanna show you something?'

'-Yeah. What is it?'

'-My teddy bear. From my mom.' I said and went to my suitcase and took it out.

'-It's a bit old but I still sleep with him. I guess it got stuck with me.' I said with a chuckle.

'-What happened to your mom?'

'-She died.'

'-It's ok to miss her.'

'-I guess, luckily I still have my dad.' I said trying to smile.

'-Yeah, The Naked Baby.' she said giggling.


	15. Chapter 15

Half an hour later dad arrived with Michael. Surprisingly they were being nice to each other.

'-So what are you ladies up to?' dad asked.

'-Secret.' Allana said and I laughed.

'-I see...' Dad said smiling.

'-Michael I see that you found your new best friend.' I joked when I saw Allana in his arms.

'-What? She likes me.' he said smirking.

'-True.' Allana said giggling.

Dad and I laughed.

'-It's good to see that you don't need me.' I said trying to look sad but I could barely keep a straight face with dad laughing.

'-We do need you, to tell us to rescue kittens in the middle of the night.' Michael said laughing.

'-Not funny.' I said pouting.

'-Now I know why you 2 are friends. You are so alike.' Dad said.

'-You still upset?' Michael asked me.

'-Whatcha ya think?' I asked.

'-Come here.' he said hugging me.

'-Not working.' I said and Allana added:

'-Kiss her.' The both of us turned red while dad laughed.

'-I'm waiting guys.' she said so Michael kissed me on the cheek.

'-That's not a real kiss.' she said and dad added:

'-I kinda agree with Allana.'

'-Since when?' I asked trying to change the subject.

'-Since now.'

'-Enough children. Let's watch the movie.' I said trying to put aside the awkward moment but I could sense that Michael was still feeling awkward. During the movie we forgot about it and enjoyed ourselves.

'-Anyone hungry?' I asked.

'-Yeah.' dad said and Michael and Allana just nodded.

'-Want to go out?'

'-Sure. But I'm buying.' Michael offered.

'-Ok then. Glad that we sorted this out, I don't want playa to think that I've let his kid starve.' I said laughing.

'-Speaking of playa, what's with the nickname story?' Dad asked.

'-Do you really wanna know?' I asked.

'-I'm not very sure but yeah.'

'-Well, most of my friends have nicknames. Why? I don't really know but all I know that it started in 1st grade.'

'-Do I have a nickname?' Dad asked.

'-Ummmm...' I said coyly.

'-What's my nickname?' he asked chuckling.

'-It's Mr. Personality.' I admitted shyly.

Michael and dad laughed.

'-What? It fits.' I defended myself.

'-I guess it's better than what you said on the first day we meet.' he said and I turned red.

'-What you said Soph?' Michael inquired.

'-Something I shouldn't have said. Now that you know, happy?'

'-Pretty much. Mike you have a nickname too I suppose.'

'-She calls me Michael so I guess it's as good as any.' he said laughing.

'-True.' Dad said joining Michael.

'-So the 2 of you against me?' I asked.

'-Your plan worked I guess.' dad said and winked.

'-You are terrible. Lana you ready?' I asked.

'-Uhuh. Can I have pizza?'

'-Sure. Let's go Princess, I'm starving.' I said.

***The following day***

I got up around 9 but Allana was still sleeping so I decided to take a shower and to see what I could wear today since it was a pretty sunny day in DC. When I got back from the shower I saw that Allana was up.

'-Morning. Slept well?'

'-The best. Where's Mike?'

'-Oh he went to his room after you fell asleep.'

'-That sucks.'

'-Why?'

'-I wanted to tell him something.'

'-Well, let's ask him to join us for breakfast but only after you have a bath and change.'

'-Awesome.' she said and jumped off bed. I chuckled, she seemed to really like Mike and to use a lot the word: "awesome".

Around 10:30 we were at the hotel's restaurant waiting for Michael.

'-Morning ladies. Looking good.' he said smiling.

'-Don't we always.' Allana said and made me laugh.

'-That's true. So what are your plans for today?'

'-No idea yet. Waiting for dad to say something. You?'

'-I have a signing from 12 to 1:30 and a press conference at 3 after that I'm free.' Then Allana whispered something to Michael and when I asked what was that all about they said they would tell me later. I wonder what they're up to.

'-Morning.' dad said reaching our table.

'-Wanna join us?' Michael asked and this time I was literary shocked.

'-Don't look so shocked.' Dad said laughing.

'-S. can we call mom?' Allana asked not leaving me time to answer to dad's tease.

'-Sure.' I said and dialled Sam's number.

'-I have a Princess here who wants to talk to mommy.' I said to Sam and she laughed.

'-Mommy when can you pick me up. I wanna see daddy.' Allana said.

After Allana finished talking to her mom I asked:

'-We already got you bored?'

'-No but I miss daddy. You upset?'

'-No honey, I think I know how you feel.' I said and looked at John then added:

'-What did your mom said?'

'-To ask you if you can bring me to our room.'

'-Sure thing. I'll be right back.' I said to them and picked Allana up.

After I dropped Allana to her parents room and chatted for a few moments with them I headed back to the restaurant.

'-You still alive?' I asked smirking.

'-Very funny. How's Randy and Sam?'

'-Looked fine and sure as hell don't need details.' I said laughing.

'-So whatcha doing today?' dad asked trying to change the subject.

'-I thought you might have some plans, I mean lately I have been hanging out with everybody but you.'

'-I have 1 interview today and a signing around 1 or so, wanna join me?'

'-Sure.'

***Late in the afternoon***

'-Getting old, aye?' I asked chuckling my dad.

'-I guess. It's been such a long day.'

'-You sound like the day is over. Don't tell me you're gonna sit here and watch TV for the rest of the day?'

'-What else can I do? I'm so tired.'

'-Well, I'll let you rest while I do, I don't know actually what I'm gonna do.' I said laughing.

'-Ok, just take care whatever you do.'

'-I know and I'll try. Have a good rest.' I said and went to my room.

Now I was debating what I can do for the rest of the day. A thought crossed my mind so I pulled my phone and called Nikki.

'-Hey. You busy?' I asked.

'-No, actually I'm bored and Brie is out with Maryse and Beth.'

'-How come that you're not with them?'

'-I fell asleep after I came from the signing we had this morning.'

'-Since you don't have anything to do just like me why don't we think of something.'

'-I was thinking to go sightseeing earlier but since I was alone I didn't felt like it.'

'-Sightseeing then. See you in 10?'

'-Uhuh. Come by my room, wanna show you something.'

'-Got it.'

10 minutes later I was in Nikki's room.

'-So what's the big mystery?' I asked.

'-Whatcha think about those?' she said handing me a pair of earrings.

'-They are gorgeous.' I said looking mesmerized.

'-Good because they are yours. When I saw them I thought of you.'

'-I can't accept this even though it's very nice of you.'

'-Yes you can and you will. They match your eyes and you can wear them with the dress.' she said and winked.

'-Thank you, they are really gorgeous.' I said and hugged her.

'-Ready?' she asked.

'-Got my camera, phone, wallet and you, so yeah.' I said laughing.

We visited museums, cathedrals and all kind of churches and parks but we weren't very tired at the end of the day.

'-I think I took over 1,000 pictures.' I said laughing.

'-Me too, this was a blast.'

'-I agree 100 %.'

'-I wanna put some pictures of me and you on Twitter, do you mind?'

'-Knock yourself out. You into Twitter?'

'-A lot. It's good way to keep in touch with our fans. You don't have a Twitter account?'

'-No, should I?'

'-Hell yeah. If you think of joining just let me know and I'll help you.'

'-I think I want to.'

'-Let's go to your room and get you a Twitter account.' Nikki said giggling.

1 hour later I knew everything I had to know about Twitter.

'-I told you it was easy.'

'-Looks fun. I hope dad won't mind.'

'-Why would he? He has one too.'

'-Really?'

'-Here.' she said and searched for dad's Twitter page.

'-1,5 mill followers? That's a lot.' I said a bit shocked.

'-Not really, he has more than 1,5 mill fans.'

'-Wow. Thanks for this day. I had a great time.'

'-Me too, Brie is gonna be so jealous.'

'-Tell her next time to join us.'

'-Will do. I need to get some rest. Night Sophie.' she said and left.

10 minutes later I was still hooked on my Twitter page and then I saw that Nikki tweeted:

'Let's welcome Sophie_Crawford to Twitter world. You know what you gotta do #BellaArmy .N. Besos.'

And soon after that my followers number started to grow and grow and grow.

TheBellaTwins Thank you. Now I'm starting to think: "What have I got myself into?" Lol. Night.'

I signed off and phoned Michael to see what he was doing.

'-Hey babe. What's up?'

'-Just checking up on you.'

'-I'm ok. Care to continue our tradition and have a late walk?' he asked chuckling.

'-Sure. I need to get off the computer. Nikki convinced me to join Twitter and I'm hooked on.'

'-Ha ha. Be sure to follow me.' he said laughing.

'-I'll do that later. I'll see you in 5?'

'-Yeah. See ya.'


	16. Chapter 16

'-Hey babe.' Michael greeted.

'-Hi. I don't get a hug?' I asked laughing.

'-Come here.' he said and hugged me.

'-Much better. So what nasty things you did today?' I asked smirking.

'-Me? I'm a good boy. You?'

I started to tell him about what I did with Nikki.

'-So she can be a good influence too not only a bad one.' he said chuckling.

'-I resent that. She's a good girl. Well, when she wants.'

'-Have you told John about the Twitter thing?'

'-Haven't seen him yet. Do you reckon he's gonna be mad?'

'-I doubt it. He loves you too much.'

'-I'm counting on that. So what's your twitter name?'

'- mikethemiz.' he said chuckling.

'-Terrible.' I said laughing.

'-I know, I know.' he said laughing too.

***The following day***

Around 11 I woke up. After I managed to get dressed dad came by my room.

'-Hey. Wanna go with me and Randy to the gym?' he asked.

'-Sure but I need to have lunch first.'

'-Let's go. How was yesterday afternoon?'

'-Really nice. I ended up going sightseeing with Nikki and then she talked me into getting a Twitter account.' I said.

'-Really? That's cool. I have a Twitter account too.'

I was relieved to see that he wasn't mad or anything like that then I said:

'-I know. Very impressive. Over 1,5 mil. I think I should change your nickname from Mr. Personality to Mr. Popularity.'

'-Very funny Smarty Pants.'

'-Wow I got myself a nickname.' I said laughing.

'-Of course, you're not the only one with ideas.'

'-Hi everybody.' Randy said.

'-Hiya playa. Where's Sam and Allana?' I asked.

'-I'm fine thanks.' he said and dad laughed.

'-Get over it. So where are they?'

'-They are out, shopping.'

'-So you're stuck with us.'

'-Yeah. What did you do yesterday?' Randy asked.

'-Apart from sightseeing? Got myself a Twitter account.'

'-Really? What's your twitter name?'

'- Sophie_Crawford.'

'-Let's see.' he said pulling his phone out.

'-Nice photo.' he said smiling then showed it to dad.

'-Thanks.'

'-Make sure you follow me back.' Randy said laughing.

'-Sure thing playa. You and Michael are the next persons on my to follow list.'

'-Who was the first you followed?' he asked.

'-Dad.' I said in a duhhh tone.

'-What? No Miz?' he said laughing.

'-So not funny. You're just jealous that he's my best friend.' I said and stuck my tongue at him.

'-Best friend? That's not what Allana told me.' he said smirking and I kinda blushed while dad started to laugh.

'-Very funny.' I managed to say.

'-You didn't denied it though.' he pointed out.

'-I don't need you to believe me or whatever.' I said upset.

'-I was only teasing you.'

'-No shit? Anyways are we still on for gym?' I asked.

'-Yeah. Wanna ask one of your friends to join us?' Dad asked.

'-I guess.' I said and pulled out my phone and dialled Nikki's number.

'-Hey you up for some gym session?'

'-Sure. Can I bring Brie too?'

'-Of course. See you in 10 in the lobby?'

'-Uhuh.'

I hanged up and Randy was smirking but I didn't said anything, I just wanted to see his face when he realizes that I called Nikki not Michael as he thinks.

10 minutes later Nikki and Brie arrived.

'-Hey Soph. Are Randy and John coming with us too?' Brie asked.

'-Yeah. Why?'

'-I was just curious.'

'-Where's Mike?' Randy asked.

'-Michael? I don't know. Haven't spoke with him today. Why? You need him?' I asked smirking.

'-You evil thing.' Randy said.

'-Learned from the best.' I said and high fived the girls. Dad just laughed when he saw Randy stunned.

The gym session was much needed. 2 hours in the gym and I was feeling better. I was a gym freak like dad.

'-You two wanna sleep here?' Randy joked.

'-Very funny. At least we look better.' I said and dad laughed.

'-Are you trying to say that I don't look good?'

'-Your words not mine.'

'-I'm so gonna get you.' Randy said running towards me.

'-Help.' I shouted. But the girls and dad were enjoying it so they were just watching us and laughing. I hid behind a treadmill and then I jumped on Randy's back.

'-You were saying?' I asked smirking. He got up and started to chase me again then Michael entered the gym so I used him as a shield.

'-Michael he's trying to get me.' I said giving him puppy eyes.

Everybody laughed.

'-Don't worry babe, I won't let him.' he said and I hugged him.

'-See playa, unlike you people actually like me.'

'-People like me too.' he said trying to catch his breath.

'-Only dad.'

'-And you.' he said.

'-That's right.' dad said.

'-Thanks for giving me out.'

'-He's got a point though.' Nikki said.

'-Why is everybody against me?'

'-Not everybody.' Michael said.

'-You have to be on my side so you don't actually count.' I said and he pouted.

'-Best friends normally don't count.' I added and Michael smiled.

'-You got him wrapped around your little finger.' Brie said laughing.

'-That's what I said.' dad chimed in.

'-Anyways what are we doing tonight?' I asked.

'-Well after the house show we're free.' dad said.

'-We could go to a club.' Randy suggested.

'-Hello, I'm a minor.' I said and everybody laughed.

'-Well your dad is with you so I think you could get in.' Randy said in a duhh tone.

'-Newsflash, my last name is still Crawford so I don't think we can prove that he's my dad.'

'-Always trying to outsmart me.' Randy said.

'-Why didn't you took John's name?' Brie asked.

'-Because he never asked me.' I said in a duhh tone.

'-You two are morons. Why don't you just talk about this shit, aren't you suppose to be related or something?' Randy said half annoyed half shocked.

'-Hey, Soph is not a moron.' Michael said trying to defend me. Randy just glared him and I punched Randy's left arm.

'-That's a good idea. John and Soph you need to talk about this. Now.' Nikki said and signalled to the others to leave and they did.

'-So?' dad asked after they left.

'-So what?'

'-You really were waiting for me to ask you that?'

'-Uhuh. Why?'

'-Because I was waiting for you to make a decision and then to tell me.' he said chuckling.

'-I guess we really are alike.' I said laughing.

'-You wanna wear the Cena name? If you don't I understand.'

'-I do but there's one thing. I promised to granddad that I will not give up on the Crawford name ever. So I was thinking to add your name to mines, that if you're ok with that.'

'-Of course I'm ok. So why did you promise that?'

'-Because you know that mom was the only child and granddad wanted someone to carry on the name so I promised that I would do that. It was his last wish.' I said.

'-I see and I understand. Whenever you feel like doing this just let me know.'

'-What about now?'

'-You sure you don't wanna think about it?'

'-Positive.'

'-Well then let's get going.' He said smiling.

***Late in the afternoon, almost evening***

'-Where did you 2 disappeared?' Randy asked while we entered the arena.

'-It's a secret.' I said laughing.

'-Come on don't be.'

'-You sure wanna know?' I kept teasing Randy.

'-Just tell him Soph.' dad said noticing that Randy's patience was going away.

'-If you must know, we went to add Cena as one of my last names on my documents. Happy?'

'-You for real?' he asked surprised.

'-As real as you looking not so good.' I said smirking.

'-You are mean.' Randy said fake pouting.

'-Thank you. I'm doing my best.' I said and took a bow while dad was laughing his ass off.

'-What's so funny?' Punk asked.

'-She's mean.' Randy said.

'-Where's the news?' Punk inquired and this time I pouted and they laughed.

'-Teaming up against Soph again?' Michael asked.

'-Best friend you free?' I asked ignoring the others.

'-Yeah.'

'-No chicks in your locker room, right?' I asked laughing.

'-No. Why?'

'-Let's go.' I said leaving Michael stunned and dad started to laugh


	17. Chapter 17

'-What's the big secret anyway?' Michael asked.

'-It's not a secret, I was just making fun of them. Just to let you know I added Cena to my last name.' I said laughing.

'-That's great, I'm happy for you. But why did you added instead of just using Cena as your only last name?'

'-I promised to my granddad that I will carry on the Crawford name. I'm the last one from the family left.'

'-Wow. So when you get married what you'll do?'

'-Maybe add my husband's name too.' I said laughing

'-That would be hilarious.' Michael said laughing too.

'-Mike you there?' someone asked.

'-Yeah. Come in.'

'-Oh, sorry I didn't know you were busy.' the blonde "apologized".

'-What can I do for you Maryse?'

'-I was wondering if you wanna go out tonight.' she stated. Michael looked at me and I shrugged, I didn't want to tell him not to go because it wasn't my place.

'-Sure, I guess I'm free.' he said and Maryse smiled then said:

'-See you at 9 then.' and she left.

'-My best friend got a date.' I was singing like a 6 years old.

'-Ohhh sssshhhttt. The entire arena will know if you keep singing.' he said laughing.

'-You wouldn't want that? Because you're date is so ugly.' I said sarcastically.

'-She's ok.'

'-You insane? Even I can see that she's fucking gorgeous.'

'-Language.'

'-Oh shhhh. I want details tomorrow.' I said.

'-So you can tell everybody?' Michael asked smirking.

'-When was the last time I told a soul something you said to me?' I asked.

'-You didn't.'

'-Then what got into you now?'

'-Nothing, I guess I'm a bit nervous about tonight.'

'-You'll be fine.' I said and smiled.

I went to my dad's locker room and I found him chatting with Randy, Edge and Punk. I took a sit and pulled out my Ipod then I completely zoomed out. I don't know for how much I was like that but I felt someone touching my shoulder and I jumped then asked, well more like shouted:

'-What?'

'-You ok?' Randy asked.

'-Yeah. Go back to whatever you were doing.' I said and I've put my earphones back. Dad just shrugged.

Half an hour later I got bored so I switched off the music.

'-You ok?' Dad asked.

'-Of course. I just needed my music.' I said laughing.

'-She's back.' Randy giggled happily.

'-So what are we doing after the show?'

'-Going to a club.' Edge said.

'-But you're not coming since you're not legal.' Punk said and stuck his tongue at me.

'-Wanna bet?' I asked smirking.

'-You're on. But no using fake ID's.'

'-Deal. I'm so gonna love this.' I said and signalled to Randy to shut up.

'-You sure can afford to lose?' Punk asked.

'-What's the worst that can happen?' I asked shrugging.

'-What you're betting on?' Edge asked.

'-That's actually a good question. Punk?' I asked.

'-When you lose I will gather all the superstars and divas and you will have to say some things about a few persons.'

'-And if I refuse?'

'-A bet is a bet.' Punk said.

'-Ok. And when I win, well you'll have to wait and see.' I said mysteriously.

'-You're so no fun.' Edge said.

'-And I care because?' I asked and turned to dad and asked:

'-How well you know Maryse?'

'-Not very well, but she's nice, when she wants.'

'-Ohhh ok.'

'-Why do you ask?'

'-Michael has a date tonight and I was wondering what he's getting into, nothing very dramatic then.' I said laughing.

***Later that night***

Of course I got into the club. Having Cena as my last name helped a lot. Punk was sulking in one corner with a can of Pepsi.

'-You alright Punkster?' I asked.

'-Not really. So what do I have to do?'

'-Now? Nothing, have fun I guess. As for the bet, I'll keep that in mind and one day it will come in handy.' I said and winked.

'-Gee thanks.' he said.

'-Don't use that tone with me Mister. You said that a bet is a bet, I can make you do all sort of things like having shots of all different sorts of alcoholic drinks.'

'-You wouldn't do that.'

'-Don't provoke me.'

'-Ok got it boss.'

'-And don't use boss. It's weird.' I said laughing and left to find dad.

'-You having fun?' I asked him.

'-I'm getting there. How's Punk?' he asked smirking.

'-Sulking but has orders to have fun.'

'-You are a good kid, you know?'

'-You think? Others would beg to differ.' I said laughing.

'-Isn't that Michael and Maryse?' John pointed to a couple that was getting cozzy.

'-I guess. So find yourself a chick and dance, don't let me stop you. I'll be fine.'

'-Who's the parent here?' he asked laughing.

'-Ohhh shhhttt. Just do it. Nikki is waving so I'll go to check up on her. '

'-Ok then. If you need something just text me and please do not accept more bets or dares.'

'-I can't promise you that.' I said and went to Nikki.

'-What up girl?' I asked.

'-Nothing, just thought you'd want to get away from dad.' she said laughing.

'-Yeah, I told him to find a chick and have fun.' I replied laughing too.

'-Let's hit the dance floor.' she suggested.

'-I'm in.' I said.

The two of us dance for about 20 minutes and we didn't cared about anyone but our party in 2 was interrupted by a guy who asked me to dance. Nikki nodded so what the hell, why not.

'-I'm Paul or PJ as my friends call me.' he said flashing the most adorable smile ever.

'-Sophie.' I mustered. We danced for the next half of hour or so I thought but apparently we danced for about one hour and a half, at least that's what Nikki said.

At the end of the night PJ asked:

'-Will I ever see you again?'

'-Probably, that if karma agrees.' I said and winked.

10 minutes later I was stepping outside of the club with Nikki.

'-You are one lucky bastard.' she said laughing.

'-Why?'

'-That guy was fucking awesome and you didn't even asked for his number.'

'-Hey if fate is on our side I might see him again, if not that's life. Plus I'm only 17 dude.' I said laughing.

'-Mike was eyeing you at one point.'

'-Really? That's weird. By the way have you seen the rest of the gang?'

'-Most of them already left. Your dad left with a chick.'

'-That's good. My feet are killing me.'

'-Not my fault Cinderella, you danced 2 hours with 10 inch heels.'

'-I resent that.' I said and laughed.

The next few days I haven't seen Michael at all and he never called. Every time I tried calling it went to voicemail. I asked Nikki if she knew something and apparently he and Maryse had the week off and went away. I was feeling poorly and most of the time I've spent it in my room or in my dad's locker room. One week later Randy asked concerned:

'-Soph, you ok?'

'-Yeah. Why shouldn't I be?'

'-Ummm, the last week we barely saw you and when we did you barely said a word or two.'

'-Sorry. I'm just worried.'

'-Why?'

'-Nothing, just forget it. Where's Punk?'

'-Probably in the ring, he's wrestling your dad this week.'

'-Ok. Wanna come with me to see them train?' I asked.

'-Sure. So who's the guy you danced with?' Randy asked grinning.

'-Just a guy.' I said.

'-Really? Then why did you blushed?' He asked laughing.

'-I did not. Speaking of that night, who was the chick dad left with?'

'-Just some chick. Nothing serious.'

'-That sucks.'

'-Why?'

'-Because sometimes I think he's afraid of dating because of me.'

'-Of you?'

'-You know, that I might be mad or shit like that.'

'-Have you told him about this?'

'-Dude, I can't just go to my dad and say: "Dad, just go and bang every chick, I'm fine with it.' I said and he started to laugh.

'-Sometimes you have a way with words.' he managed to say a few moments later.

'-Can you just tell him? I mean you're best friends and so on.'

'-I'll try. Christmas is coming, you know what you're doing?'

'-No idea. You?'

'-Going home to St. Louis to spend some time with the family.'

'-That's nice.' I said thinking that this would be my first Christmas without mom.

'-Chin up, it will get better.' Randy said while we took a sit at the commentators table

Dad and Punk were training but most of all they were fooling around.

'-Kids I thought you were suppose to work.' I said laughing.

'-Work is done, now it's fun time.' Punk announced.

'-I'm in.' I said and got up.

'-Me too.' Randy said and we both got into the ring.

'-What now?' I asked.

'-Now this.' Dad said pulling out of the ring some water guns.

'-Everybody for himself or teams?' Randy asked.

'-Teams.' Punk said.

'-You two against me and Punkster.' I said.

'-You wanna be on my team?' Punk asked.

'-Correction, my team.' I said and they laughed.

In the end no one won but we all ended up all wet.

'-That was fun. We should do that again.' dad said.

'-Anytime works for me it's not like I have something else to do.' I said and went to change.


	18. Chapter 18

The days were passing by without hearing anything from Michael. When he came back on the road he spent all of his time with Maryse. When we barely saw each other at the arena he was always busy. One day I heard dad talking to Randy about this situation.

'-I think she misses Mike. Since he started dating Maryse he barely talks to Sophie.'

'-I know and she very quiet all the time. Heck I even miss hearing her calling me playa.' Randy said chuckling.

'-I'm afraid that this will only get worse.' dad said.

'-We need to do something.' Randy said and I entered dad's locker room.

'-Do something about what playa?' I asked.

'-Nothing. You ok?' he asked.

'-Yeah. Why?'

'-You just called me playa.'

'-I always call you playa.'

'-You haven't lately.'

'-Then I must make it up to you.' I said grinning.

'-I don't like that look.' he said and dad laughed.

I was good at pretending that everything was ok or so I thought.

'-By the way what are we doing for Christmas?' I asked dad.

'-I thought you might wanna go somewhere.'

'-Christmas is a family holiday. Can we go to Boston?' I asked.

'-Of course.' he said a bit surprised.

'-Don't look so surprised I do miss everybody even though I'm not showing it.' I said laughing.

'-Boston it is then.'

'-We gotta get ready for our match.' Randy said.

'-Wait, you are wrestling Randy tonight?' I asked shocked.

'-No, we're partners tonight.' dad said laughing.

'-Thank God, I don't want playa to get hurt.' I said mocking Randy.

'-Are you saying...no... wait I'm not having this conversation.'

'-You'll be ok here?'

'-Probably, if not I can go to find Punk or Edge if that would make you feel better.'

'-That would be better.'

'-Got it. Good luck and kick some ass for me.' I said laughing and then headed to Punk's locker room not knowing they were wrestling Michael and John Morrison.

'- Ohhhh Punkster.' I shouted in a creepy way.

'-Sophie?' he asked surprised.

'-No, the Christmas ghost. Of course it's me.'

'-Come in. To what I owe this visit?'

'-Don't know actually. Dad and Randy are busy so just to be sure I stay out of trouble dad said to find you or Edge.' I said shrugging.

'-So how come that you didn't went to Edge?'

'-I don't know him that well.'

'-No teasing? No mocking? Where's Sophie and what you did to her?' Punk asked smirking.

'-She's still here. Why?' I asked smiling.

'-You call that a smile? Oh come on, what's wrong?'

'-Nothing. Should something be wrong?'

'-You might of fooled your dad and Randy but it's not working with me.'

'-What do you mean?'

'-I mean that you're selling everybody the "I'm fine" bullshit but it's so not true. It's obvious you miss Mike.'

'-Go on Dr. Phil.' I said mocking him.

'-I know that he's back to being a dick, pardon me if I'm being brutally honest but you need to get over it. If he was a real friend he wouldn't have ignored you. You have plenty of friends that are really worried for you.'

I took a sit on the couch and started to cry.

'-Hey it's ok. Just let it go. You've been through a lot lately and this isn't easy to you, we understand that just don't shut us down, especially your dad.' he said and hugged me.

'-Thanks. You're a good friend. I'm sorry if I acted horrible to you.' I said sniffing.

'-It's ok. I did the same but that what friends do: tease, mock but in the end they help each other.'

'-I don't remember you being so wise.' I said smiling.

'-That's what I was talking about. And this time you actually smiled.'

'-Can I ask you something?'

'-Sure.'

'-Can you keep this to yourself?'

'-Of course. Wanna watch your dad's match?'

'-Only if you want to.'

'-Not really. Wanna go to catering? I could use a Pepsi.'

'-Me too. But let me refresh my make up, I look like shit.'

'-You don't but you do have some eyeliner on your left cheek.' he said laughing and I stuck my tongue at him.

'-Thank God you're back.' he said when we got out of his locker room.

'-So what you're doing for Christmas, apart from Beth?' I asked smirking.

'-Weren't you suppose to be 17?'

'-So? That doesn't mean I'm clueless.'

'-Weirdo. We're visiting the parents and having some quiet time.'

'-Cool.'

'-You?'

'-We're going to Boston to see my uncles and grandparents. '

'-Excited much?' he asked smirking.

'-Duhh even though it's gonna be weird without mom but at least I have dad, right?'

'-True. What do you want for Christmas?

'-Nothing. I have everything I could wish for, I don't think I need something else.'

'-Oh come on, you're no fun. Everybody wants something for Christmas. Even grownups.'

'-I don't know yet. You?'

'-A new car. I have my eyes on 2 models but I just have to make up my mind.'

'-So girly.' I said laughing.

'-Look who's talking.'

'-Hey guys.' Nikki said.

'-Heya. Where's Brie?'

'-With Maryse.'

'-Ohhh, what are you doing tomorrow?'

'-I don't have anything planed. You?'

'-Same. We should do something.'

'-Definitely. I'll call you when I get up. See ya.' she said and took 3 bottles of water then left.

'-Cheers.' Punk said and took a sip of his Pepsi.

'-And you call me weird.' I said shaking my head.

'-Here you were.' Randy said all sweaty.

'-Gross, go take a shower.' I said disgusted so he hugged me.

'-Awweeehhh. I'll never get off this smell.' I said and they laughed.

'-That's for saying that I couldn't beat John.'

'-And I still think that. Now I have to throw away my fave hoodie.'

30 minutes later dad, Randy and I were leaving the arena.

'-Christmas in one week what do you want for Christmas?' Randy asked.

'-Why is everybody asking me this? Dad, any ideas?' I asked.

'-No, can't help you with this.' he said.

'-So?'

'-Well I don't know. Do I really have to want something?' I asked and they laughed.

'-Not really but normal people want things for Christmas.' Randy said laughing.

'-And I'm not normal, right?'

'-Your words not mine.' he retorted smirking.

On the 23th December we flew to Boston. I was excited to see all my family again but also a bit disappointed, Michael still didn't talked to me or at least texted me. I will just take Punk's advice and get over it. I have dad, Randy, Nikki, Punk and even Edge as friends so I guess I should be fine.

'-Why so thoughtful?' dad asked.

'-Just thinking at what Punk told me a week ago. Nothing major though. Is Matt picking us up?'

'-Yes. I assume you missed him the most.' dad said smirking.

'-Is that weird?'

'-Not at all. I'm glad you 2 get along.'

We arrived at the house very tired so we went straight to bed.

***The following day***

We woke up at 10 and had breakfast. While we were having breakfast we talked about what we had to do and dad suggested we go shopping.

'-Sure. I'll let you buy the Christmas tree and I'll take care of food and decorations.'

'-Deal. We're invited to mom and dad's tonight.'

'-Even better. We'll have them over tomorrow night.'

'-I love when everything is planned ahead.'

'-Me too. Can you remind me to call everybody before we leave?'

'-Ok. Then let's get to business.'

We spent half of the day doing shopping's and decorating the house.

'-I think we did a pretty good job.' dad said.

'-You reckon?' I said putting the star on the top of the Christmas tree.

'-Yeah. I don't think this house looked so good.'

'-That's great to hear. It's time to get ready.'

'-Yeah. Don't forget to call the gang.' dad said smiling.

'-Will do.' I said and headed to my bedroom.


	19. Chapter 19

After calling everybody and wishing them a happy Christmas I went and changed so we could get going.

'-Just one question. What on Earth am I suppose to wear?' I asked dad and he started to laugh.

'-Jeans and a shirt or t-shirt should be fine.'

'-Got it.' I said and went to my room to finish my makeup.

30 minutes later we were on our way to my grandparents house.

'-Talked to Randy?' dad asked.

'-Of course. Why?'

'-Just asking. He told me to give you this.' he said and handed me a wrapped box. I looked at the box unsure and dad said laughing:

'-It's not a prank. Just a Christmas present.'

'-Ok.' I said still unsure but started to open the box. It was a t-shirt with a picture of the two of us and beneath was reading: "Playas for life". I was laughing my ass off and dad too.

'-I don't know what's more funny the fact that we both had the same idea or this picture.' I said looking at the picture. We looked terrible.

'-You did the same?' dad asked laughing.

'-Well the t-shirt I made for him is red, the picture is different but it has the same message.' I explained still laughing.

'-Man, this is great.' he said and his phone started to ring but I answered and put it on speaker. It was Randy.

'-I just got my present from Sophie, it almost like mine.' he said laughing.

'-I assume you liked it.' I said laughing too.

'-Soph?' Randy asked.

'-The one and only. So great minds think alike?' I asked.

'-Apparently. We must wear our t-shirts one day.'

'-What about when we go back on the road?'

'-Deal. I'll let you have fun. Merry Christmas.'

'-You too and don't forget to give the presents to Sam and Princess.' I said.

'-Ok. Take care.'

'-How come that Randy got his present?'

'-I gave it to Sam before she went back home. I like to plan ahead.' I said and he started to laugh.

We arrived at my grandparents house sound and safe. Matt came to welcome us first:

'-So you made it?' he asked hugging me.

'-I wouldn't have missed it. How's everybody?'

'-Why don't you go and see while I talk to John.'

'-So you have secrets now?' I asked smirking and got inside where grandma and granddad started to ask me all sorts of questions.

'-How long will you be staying?' Sean asked.

'-A few days then we go back for Raw and a house show then come back for New Years Eve.'

'-Don't you get bored on the road?' Grandma asked.

'-Bored? With dad and Randy? Don't think so.' I said chuckling.

'-I bet. They are some giddy dorks.' Steve said.

'-Where is he?' granddad asked.

'-Outside with Matt. Apparently it's some sort of a secret.'

'-God Lord.' Granddad said and rolled his eyes. We all laughed.

'-I see that everybody's having fun.' dad said entering the living room.

'-Of course. You thought different?' I asked smirking.

'-Not at all.'

'-Sophie wanna come to the kitchen with me?'

'-Sure. Are Rose and Charlene there yet? (Dan and Sean's wives).

'-Yes.' she said and we went to the kitchen where we had lots of fun preparing the dinner.

'-Ladies if you need to take a break I can take over. I don't mind.' I offered.

'-You sure?' Rose asked.

'-Yeah. No big deal. Plus grandma is here too.'

'-Ok then. We'll be back soon.' Charlene said and they both went to the living and soon I heard dad saying:

'-She's a freak when it comes to cooking.'

'-I heard that.' I shouted from the kitchen and they laughed.

'-So dear, tell me. Do you get along with John?'

'-Of course. I even started to call him dad.' I said smiling.

'-That's great. I'm glad you 2 are the family you should've been long ago.'

'-Me too.'

'-I know that when you were here the first time you said that you made some friends among your dad's co-workers but don't you feel like having friends people your age?'

'-Honestly I don't. Plus I love that they don't treat me like a kid. They do tease me but that's why they are my friends.'

'-I'm happy for you but if you feel like just stopping from travelling you could come and stay with us.'

'-Thank you for the offer but I enjoy travelling and what's most important I'm with dad, that's enough for me.' I said not leaving anything else to be said.

We had dinner and the conversation was lovely but of course from time to time I or Matt would tease dad about his friendship with Randy.

'-I don't know how you do this. When it's not Nikki, it's Punk or Edge or Mike and now Matt but you always have someone to team up with.' dad said.

'-Must be my charm.' I retorted smirking.

'-Which you have it from me.' dad pointed out.

'-Yeah sure, you having charm.' Matt said laughing.

'-Kids settle down.' grandma said but of course from time to time we would cross the line and go back to teasing.

***The following morning***

I woke up in the middle of the night just to put the presents I bought under the tree. I used to do that when I was in Vegas with mom and this is one tradition I don't want to quit. Woke up at 10 and dad was already making breakfast. Blueberry pancakes, yummy.

'-Morning.' I said sleepy.

'-Morning and Merry Christmas.'

'-Merry Christmas.' I said and gave him a quick kiss on the left cheek before grabbing a cup and some tea.

After breakfast we went to open our presents. I got him a Rolex watch and I engraved on the back: "Love you. Sophie". He was very surprised since I never actually said to him that I love him. There's always a first, right?

'-This is the best present. I don't mean the watch, but the inscription.' he said and hugged me.

'-Now it's your turn.' he added and handed me a small wrapped box. I opened it and I found the keys to a car.

'-It was about time you'd have your own car. And I know that you like Mini Cooper so here it is.' he said and pointed to the car parked on the back alee.

'-Wow, it's gorgeous. Thank you.' I said looking at my red Mini Couper, the latest edition. I'm not a huge fan of cars but Mini Cooper's are my thing.

'-You very welcome.'

'-I'm so posting this on Twitter.' I said snapping a picture of my new car. Dad laughed and then added:

'-Randy is so gonna tease you.'

'-I know but I don't care.' I said and went to sign on Twitter. I posted the picture and attached to the picture: "Best Christmas present."

Two minutes later I saw a tweet from Nikki:

'Merry Christmas chica. Nice car, I assume it's from dad. We got the presents from you, loved the earrings. Thank you.'

'Merry Christmas to you and Brie. It' s from him indeed. And you very welcome.' I tweeted back.

'Can't wait to see you so we can catch up. Now I have to go, meeting mom and my brother. Besos.'

'Have fun. XO.'

'Well people I must go, need to start cooking since dad and I are having the entire family over for dinner. Merry Christmas to you all especially to my boys Playa, Punkster and Edge.' I tweeted and signed off.

I spent the rest of the day cooking and making sure that I had everything we needed. Soon it was 7 and our relatives started to come. The first one was Matt, I asked him to come earlier so I could talk to him without getting interrupted.

'-You knew about my Christmas present, didn't you?' I asked.

'-Everybody knew.' he said smirking.

'-Except me.'

'-That was the point genius.' he added laughing.

'-By the way look under the tree, I think I saw something with your name on it.' I said and he went to the tree.

'-This isn't a prank, right?' he asked and I laughed then said:

'-No pranks on Christmas.'

He opened the box to find an Armani blue tie.

'-Ooohhhooo.' he whistled then said:

'-Thanks Soph, it's really nice of you.'

'-Hey I only have one fave uncle.'

'-And I have only one fave nice.' he said and handed me a wrapped box. It was really beautiful necklace, I was speechless.

'-Matt, this is...wow... I can't even find my words..It's really beautiful.'

'-I'm glad you like it. It took me a lot of time to think of something you might like.' he said laughing.

'-And I do like it. Thank you.' I said smiling.

'-Hi everybody, sorry I am late.' dad said coming to the kitchen.

'-How's Randy?' Matt asked smirking and I chuckled.

'-Very funny Matt.'

'-Soph, I don't know what are you doing here but smells terrific.' dad said.

'-Thanks. Why don't you 2 make yourselves useful and set the table?' I said and went to check the stake. Right there the bell ringed so I went to see who it was. Surprisingly there was no one. But when I looked down, there was a box slightly opened. I opened the box and found a kitten. I smiled and brought him inside, there was a note too that said only: "Merry Christmas". Weird.

'-Hey dad. Can you come here one second?'

'-What's up?'

'-Look what I found at our door.' I said and showed him the kitten.

'-Don't look at me, I didn't had anything to do with this.' he said.

'-Weird. Matt?'

'-It wasn't me either.' Matt said.

'-Can you take care of him till I finish dinner.' I asked and put him in dad's arms.

'-Don't worry, you'll be fine.' I said laughing when I saw how scared he looked.


	20. Chapter 20

While I was in the kitchen I heard dad telling Matt about the cat incident and how I made Michael to climb the tree. He almost whispered Michael's name.

'-Why are whispering?' Matt asked and dad probably hit him because the next thing I heard was Matt saying:

'-Ouch. That hurt.' I chuckled. My dad was a bit overprotective sometimes.

Dinner was a blast. Everybody had fun and of course I had under the tree a present for each of my uncles and aunts plus grandma and granddad.

'-You sure you're John's daughter? You have great taste.' Dan said hugging me.

'-Positive.' I said laughing.

'-Hey. I resent that.' dad said and then my kitten came and climbed to my lap.

'-I didn't know you have cat.' grandma said.

'-I just got it this evening and still I don't have any idea who was the one behind this.' I said while I was playing with my cat.

'-I told you it wasn't me.' dad said.

'-I know. Because I don't think I told you that I always wanted a cat. I don't think anyone knew this but whoever did this knows me really well.' I said and we turned back to the conversation we had before the cat incident.

***Few days later***

Today dad and I were going back on the road. Raw was in LA this week. After a tiring flight we went to the hotel to chill out till RAW.

3 hours before Raw Randy came by my room.

'-Hey Soph, missed me?' he asked smirking.

'-Playa.' I said and ran to hug him.

'-I'll take this as a yes.' he said laughing.

'-Of course. Nice t-shirt.' I said smirking.

'-Yeah, you too.' he said still laughing.

The 2 of us were wearing our Christmas presents which made us look like dorks but hey at least it was fun, right?

'-So what's with the kitten?' he asked pointing to my furry friend that was sleeping on the couch.

'-I got it on Christmas but I still don't know who was.'

'-Christmas miracle?' he asked smirking.

'-I guess. I mean dad said it wasn't him, neither my uncles or aunts not to mention my grandparents. Who else?'

'-It wasn't me either.'

'-I know. But whoever was it's a hero to me. I always wanted a cat.'

'-Your cat has a name?'

'-Not yet. I was thinking to name him Damon.'

'-You should stop watching Vampire Diaries.' he said laughing and I stuck my tongue.

'-So not a grownup thing.' he added.

'-Only you would know.' I retorted.

'-Anyway it's time to go to the arena. Let's go and find that dad of yours.'

I grabbed my jacket and we both headed to my dad's room.

'-John it's time to go to the arena.' Randy said knocking on dad's door.

'-Just...one..sec...' he said heavily breathing. Randy started to laugh and I said:

'-Don't...just don't.'

'-What? He followed your advice.' he said laughing.

'-Yeah but I really don't want any details. Let's go to the lobby and wait him there.' I suggested.

In the elevator we ran into Punk.

'-You two are in a gang or what?' he said pointing to our t-shirts.

'-Neah. Just our Christmas presents.' I said laughing.

'-Who's the little guy?'

'-That would be Damon.' I said smiling.

'-Nice name.' he said laughing and Randy added:

'-Thank God she's not watching Jersey Shore otherwise the poor cat would be stuck with who knows what creepy name.'

Raw was good fun as always, dad was avoiding my gaze which made me laugh.

'-Hey. Nice little fella you got there.' Sheamus said.

'-Thanks. I'm Sophie.' I said and extended my right hand.

'-Stephen. You're John's daughter, right?'

'-Yeah.'

'-See ya around Sophie. Must go now.'

'-See ya.' I said and headed to dad's locker room to see if he was ready to go back to the hotel.

'-You decent?' I asked knocking on the door.

'-Yeah.'

'-Hey. Ready to go back?' I asked while I was playing with Damon.

'-I'm sorry about earlier.' he said embarrassed.

'-Dude, you're 35 do not apologize but next time give us a heads up.' I said and he started to laugh.

'-Will do. By the way where were you? I called Randy and he said that you left his locker room 15 minutes ago.'

'-Don't worry I was ok. Just stopped to talk to Stephen.'

'-Sheamus?'

'-Yeah. Is something wrong?'

'-No, he's alright.'

'-Good. No let's get going. I'm tired.'

'-Damon keeping you awake?' dad asked grinning.

'-You talk to Randy way too much.' I said laughing and we headed back to the hotel.

Few weeks later we were back on the road on a daily basis. Dad, Randy, Punk, Edge and Sheamo (as I was calling him) were trying to keep me entertained and busy so I won't go haywire.

One day while they were waiting for me in the lobby and I was running late. Damon was on my arms and I headed to the elevator running. For a moment I was shocked. Michael was in the elevator so here was my chance to talk to him but I got in and didn't said a word.

'-Nice cat.' he said a few moments later.

'-Thanks.' I said but I wasn't looking at him.

'-You ok?'

'-Why don't you ask that your girlfriend?'

'-Fair enough.' he said and we reached the lobby and I let a sight then went to dad and the gang who were looking at me and Michael like they were expecting me to kill him or to do something stupid but instead I came smiling and asked smirking:

'-You old ladies stopped staring? Or you need an extra minute?'

'-Was that?' Dad asked.

'-Uhuh.' I said and acted like I didn't cared.

'-You still don't fool me.' Punk whispered and I hit him with the elbow when the others weren't looking.

'-Ouch. That hurts.'

'-Than stop running your mouth. You can be Dr. Phil later.' I said smirking.

'-You are mean.' he said holding his stomach.

We arrived at the gym and most of the superstars and divas were already there and doing their thing.

'-That's so cute.' Natalya said pointing to my cat.

'-Thank you. Natalya, right?' I asked and she nodded then said:

'-John's daughter, Sophie?'

'-The one and only. You a cat person, right?'

'-Yeah. I left Gizmo back at the hotel with TJ.'

'-I have to bring him with me everywhere.' I said pointing to my cat who was back to sleeping.

'-I'll catch up with you later. Need to get back on working out.' she said smiling.

'-Ok.' I said and took a sit on a bench then took out my phone.

I texted Emma: 'Hey girl. How's college? I'm ok, got myself a cat. Lol. Apart from that I started to get along with my dad and made some friends along the way. Some of them turned out to be friends for a while others for the long ride. Hope you are doing ok. Around April I'm going back to Vegas for a few days. Maybe we could catch up that's if you're in town. Anyways, text me when you can. XO.'

10 minutes later I got a text from Emma: 'Hey. I thought you forgot about me. I have a week off, between 14-21. I'm glad to hear that you get along with your dad and sad to heard that some of those friends weren't actually your friends. College is ok-ish, lots to study and crazy teachers. Take care. XO.'

'I'll be in town from 18 to 22. Dad has to make an appearance on Smackdown. But we'll be in touch. XO.' I texted and put my phone back in my pocket.

I got bored for the next hour while they were working out but in the end that's what I get when I don't have better things to do. I started seriously to think on what I should do when I go to college. I was thinking Marketing & Management but I had to talk to dad first before I take a decision. I could easily get a scholarship with my grades but my mind was on going abroad to study, probably England. Mom always dreamt of me going to study to Oxford, and who knows I might just end up doing that; it's not like anything apart from dad keeps me bind to U.S. I would definitely miss my friends and relatives but in the end going away and being completely on my own could be a life experience I couldn't get here. Thinking at this gave me a headache so I decided to put this aside since it's only February and I still have time to apply and to talk to dad first.

'-Thinking again, aye?' Randy teased.

'-It's something normal but how could you know this?' I replied smirking and everybody laughed.

We decided it to call it a day and get back to the hotel to just chill out. Tomorrow was a busy day for all of us. Especially for dad and Randy, the major superstars. What that meant for me? Stuck with Punk, Edge or Sheamo. Not that I would mind but they can easily get to my last nerve.


	21. Chapter 21

Got up very early, actually I haven't slept too much but it wouldn't be the first time. All the thinking about college gave me a sleepless night. At 7 I got up and started to get ready for the busy day ahead of us. At 9 Punk called.

'-Hey. Ready to go to the gym?' he asked.

'-Again? Can't we just skip gym?' I asked in a childish tone and he started to laugh.

'-If you come we can go to the movies in the afternoon.' he offered.

'-Be there in 10.'

'-Boy that was easy.' he said laughing and I hanged up.

I got my jacket, wallet, phone and of course my cat and went to the lobby to wait for them. In the lobby I ran into Maryse who was smuggling at me for some reason. I brushed her off and went to Nikki who was talking to Brie, more like arguing.

'-Everything ok?' I asked.

'-She took my shoes.' Brie said and I chuckled. At that point I was thanking God for being an only child.

'-They are mine. Yours are still back home.' Nikki retorted.

'-Either way ladies you should really stop fighting. When you get back home you check to see who was right and the person who was wrong buys a new pair.'

'-Seems fair to me.' Brie said.

'-I agree. Where you going?' Nikki asked.

'-Well, I'm stuck with Punkster, Edge and Sheamo today. So gym and maybe if I'm lucky enough a movie.' they started to laugh.

'-Brie, let's go.' Maryse said in a demanding way and Brie excused herself.

'-Don't mind her.' Nikki said.

'-What do you mean?'

'-Maryse, she was always jealous about your relationship with Mike.'

'-Figured that out. But why? He was only my friend.'

'-She thought and thinks different.'

'-So that's why Michael is a douchebag again?'

'-Probably. She asked me one day why I'm even your friend and since that day I stopped hanging out with her. Sometimes jealousy gets the worse out of her.'

'-Thanks for taking my side.' I said smiling.

'-Anytime. I'll let you go, I need to go and find Beth and Natalya. We're going shopping.' she giggled excited.

'-Have fun and we'll talk later.' I said and a few moments after she left the boys arrived.

'-Ready?' Edge asked.

'-Yeah. I'll drive.' I said and they started to laugh.

'-What? I'm not letting you to kill me.'

'-We're not that bad.' Sheamo said.

'-Right. Let's go. Don't have all day.' I said.

Gym was boring as usual. We were the only lunatics at the gym. Surprised? I wasn't.

'-Cena, let's go.' Punk yelled and surprisingly I responded.

'-So you go by Cena now?' Edge asked smirking.

'-Why so curious? Wanna die younger?' I retorted smiling sweetly and they laughed.

We went and watched a movie that Punk chose and I fell asleep after half an hour.

'-Wake up princess your chariot has arrived.' Edge said mocking me and I glared him awkwardly then I asked pissed:

'-What?'

'-You wanted to see a movie and you ended up falling asleep.' Punk said annoyed.

'-Not my fault you have such a bad taste.' I said grumpy.

'-She's has a point.' Sheamo said taking my side.

Later that evening Randy and dad came to check up on me.

'-You came to see if I'm still alive?' I asked not to thrilled.

'-That bad, huh?' Randy asked chuckling.

'-You kidding me? Punk has no taste plus he is boring. I'm so not spending more than 5 minutes with him from now on.' I said and they laughed.

'-Next time when we're busy we'll ask someone else to keep you company.' dad said.

'-Like who? Apart from Nikki no one is really that good company. And the others I don't know them very well.'

'-You can always ask Mike.' Randy said and I glared him then said:

'-Really? That's the best you can say? I'd rather stare at the ceiling an entire day then be around him.' I said and started to play with Damon.

'-You changed your feelings towards him pretty fast.' dad pointed out.

'-No shit? He's back to being a douche; so who am I not to let him? Plus he has that tramp to spend all of his time with.'

'-Someone is jealous.' Randy said smirking.

'-Am not. Just stating the obvious. Plus she asked Nikki: " Why do you even bother to be her friend?" I said imitating Maryse's accent which sent both of them into fits of laughter. After they calmed down dad said:

'-She really did that?'

'-Yeah. Nikki told me this morning.'

'-So that's why Nikki is not hanging out with Maryse anymore.' Randy said putting the pieces together.

'-Exactly. Too bad Brie thinks that Maryse is actually her friend.' I said feeling sorry for Brie.

'-Well, she's big enough to make her own decisions. Apart from that any backstage gossip?' dad asked.

'-I don't know. You tell me.'

'-No gossip as far as I know.' Dad said.

'-What do you wanna do tonight?' Randy asked.

'-Anything to get out of this state of boredom.'

'-Don't count me on tonight. Got something to do.'

'-A date?' I asked full of hope and dad blushed a bit.

'-I'll take that as a yes. Go and have fun, I'll see what I'll do.' I added laughing.

After that left I started to question Randy about dad's date.

'-Well they went to high school together and now she's in town for a business meeting, that's all I know. I swear.'

'-That means she knew mom. Oh the joys.' I said not very thrilled but at least dad was dating again.

'-I don't think it's something serious, so no plans on how to kill her.' Randy said laughing.

'-Very funny. Anyway, what are we doing now? Watch a movie, you leave me alone because you have something better to do or go for a walk.'

'-Not funny. We could go for a walk. My feet are bit numb from so much sitting down.'

'-Let's get going playa. It's a bit late already.'

'-It wasn't too late to go out with Mike at 10 and now when it's me who you're going for a walk you consider 8 being late. Gee thanks.'

'-Just go. I don't have all day.'

'-What's with the attitude?'

'-Nothing. I'm just so not in the mood.'

'-Great, another grumpy Cena as my friend.' Randy said not very thrilled.

'-I'm not grumpy, just bored out of my mind plus all this talk about Michael made me sick.'

-I would dare to say that you like him more than as a friend but you won't admit it because you are scared.'

'-Really? You figured that all by yourself?'

'- Ha ha but you didn't said no though.'

-There's no need. I know better than you if or if not.'

'-Just saying. Wanna talk about something else?'

'-That would be perfect.'

'-You thought of what you're gonna do starting September?'

'-I was thinking to go to college and study Management and Marketing. But I don't know what University I'll chose. Need to talk to dad first, of course.'

'-But you do have a few colleges in mind, right?'

'-Yeah. Oxford, Cambridge and Princeton.'

'-The first two are in England, right?'

'-Yeah. Why?'

'-Why you wanna leave US?'

'-Mom always dreamt of me going to Oxford, plus I get some life experience by living in a place where I don't know anyone.'

'-I'm not sure that John's gonna be very pleased.'

'-I know. That's why is so hard for me to take a decision. I don't want him to be mad at me.'

'-I think I know how you feel. I'm not gonna tell him about this conversation but you have to tell him soon so he will have time to come to terms with the possibility.'

'-Duly noted. Now I just need to find the right time.' I said smiling.

We walked down the boulevard and then got back to the hotel and watched a chick flick that was on TV.

'-That wasn't too bad.' Randy said chuckling.

'-I agree. Always had a bad opinion about this kind of movies but this was actually nice.'

'-But sad. The dude died.' Randy said.

'-In the end they all die.' I said we started to laugh.

'-I'll let you rest and we'll talk tomorrow.'

'-Of course. Night.'

'-Night.' he said and went to his room.

I went to bed and found Damon asleep on my pillow.

'-You seem to really like my pillow fella.' I said chuckling and went to sleep on the other


	22. Chapter 22

The days were passing by and I still wasn't talking to Michael and still haven't told dad about my plans to go study abroad. Soon it was April and dad's birthday was coming so I was debating on what to get him. But since Randy was his best friend I had to ask for his advice.

'-Holla playa. Got a minute?' I asked.

'-Sure. My match is in 30.'

'-Since you and dad are best friends and supposedly you know him pretty well what do you think I should get him for his birthday?' I asked and he started to laugh.

'-What's so funny?' I asked a bit annoyed.

'-You. Since when you need my advice?'

'-Since now. Got any ideas or not? Don't make me waste my time.'

'-Geee. Well...Since we'll be in Vegas why don't we throw him a surprise part and flew in the whole family?'

'-Hmmm...I like the way you're thinking. I'll be in charge of the food and cake. You= drinks. Since you're legal.' I said and rolled my eyes.

'-Not liking you're tone but I agree. I wouldn't see myself baking a cake.' he said and we both laughed.

'-What's so funny?' dad asked entering Randy's locker room.

'-Some other time. Playa has to warm up before his match.' I said.

'-Care to tell me what was that all about?' dad asked.

'-It's a secret. Sorry.' I said.

'-Oh so now you and my best friend have secrets?' he asked smirking.

'-We always had secrets.'

'-I see. So what secrets you two have?'

'-Well...ummm... I don't know actually.' I said and he laughed.

We landed in Vegas on the 18th in the morning. After we went home and had something to eat I went to take a shower, I was meeting up with Emma in the afternoon. Around 4 I went downstairs to find dad and Randy watching TV.

'-You'll be ok while I'm out?' I asked and they nodded. They were watching football so their attention span was really weak.

It was strange for me to be back in the house I grew up. Every time I went to the kitchen I expected to see mom there.

'-Oh my God. Sophie you look amazing.' Emma said and hugged me.

'-Thanks. You don't look bad either.' I said and we started to chat like we were back in high school.

'-Do you have any pictures from this holiday you took?' she asked jokingly.

'-Ha ha. Of course I have. Here.' I said and handed her my phone.

She looked at the pictures and from time to time she would ask where the picture was taken and who was with me.

'-Now who's this hottie?' Emma asked grinning and pointed to a picture of me and Michael.

'-Wipe your drools. He used to be one of my friends.'

'-Used to?'

'-Well his girlfriend turned him into a jackass and we're not talking anymore.'

'-That sucks. You look so cute together.'

'-Dude, he was only my friend.'

'-Too bad. You would've made cute babies.' she said and I rolled my eyes.

After I got back I found Damon sleeping on the couch and no trace of dad or Randy.

'-I guess they are out.' I said and headed to my bedroom. I went to the TV and switched on. One Tree Hill was on and I was glued to the TV, I didn't even heard when dad and Randy got back. After the movie finished they started to laugh.

'-What's so funny?'

'-You drooling in front of the TV.' Randy said laughing.

'-Did not.'

'-Did too.' they both said.

'-Whatever. At least Nate is hot unlike the two of you.' I said and ran to my room. I knew they would want to get their payback but I wasn't going to let them do it now.

-We have Damon.' Randy shouted from the living.

'-I don't negotiate with terrorists.' I retorted and they laughed.

The following day they got their sweet payback by locking me in the basement. I hated that place and they knew that. 2 or 3 hours they let me out but I was in "silenzio stampa" .

'-No talking to us?' Randy asked and I didn't answered.

Tomorrow was Smackdown and I was planning to get my payback with some help of course. But who's gonna help me? I didn't knew very well the superstars from Smackdown. Apart from Ted and Cody and Beth and Natalya who are here too; the girls are out of the equation but I still had a chance to convince the guys. I grinned happily and phoned Nikki.

'-Hey girl. How are you?' I asked.

'-I'm at home trying to enjoy my days off.'

'-What's with the trying?'

'-Maryse is here with Brie.'

'-That sucks. Want to come here?'

'-I can't do that.'

'-Yes you can. My house is big enough, plus dad's birthday is in a few days, might need you.'

'-Ok then. I'll take the first flight.'

'-Send me the details so I can pick you up. By any chance do you have Ted or Cody's number?'

'-I think I have both. Why?'

'-Just some payback to dad and Randy. Nothing too serious.'

'-Why I'm sensing something very evil?' she asked laughing.

'-Because I'm planning on using one of them to scare dad and Randy.'

'-Only you could do something like this.'

'-Of course, I'm unique. Send me a text with the phone numbers?'

'-Yeah. I'll see you in a few hours.'

'-Ok. Take care.' I said and I started to think of my plan. A couple of moments later Nikki texted me. I looked at the text and smirked. Her plane was supposed to land at 11. Meaning in 3 hours so I had more than enough time to call the boys and make them agree with my plan. Which shouldn't be very hard. They love to piss off both of my targets.

'-Hey Cody. It's Sophie.'

'-Oh heya. You sure you called the right person?' he asked laughing.

'-I'm hurt, anyway sorry to bother you but I kinda need your help.'

'-What do you need me to do?' he asked and I knew that he was in.

'-I'm in.' he said after I explained what we had to do for starters. I wasn't planning on just getting my payback but to torture them a couple of days while we're in Vegas.

'-Ok then. Pick me up at 10:30. I have to sneak out but I know the best way of sneaking out with them noticing me only when I get outside.'

'-You are pure evil.' he said laughing.

'-Thank you.'

'-Can I tell Ted about this? He would love to hear about your devilish plan.'

'-Of course. We could use an extra hand starting tomorrow.'

'-I'll let you get ready. See ya later.'

'-Of course. I'll text you the address so you won't get lost.' I said laughing.

'-So thoughtful.'

'-Aren't I always? Anyway thanks for helping me out.'

'-Anytime.' he said and I went downstairs grabbed a Pepsi and some ice cream.

'-Is that your dinner?' dad asked and I carried to walk.

'-Man, she's really pissed.' Randy said and I started to laugh when I was in my room.

At 10:30 dad and Randy were in their rooms. I climbed down the window and crossed my lawn. At that point Cody turned on the engine and I climbed into the car. I was sure that both of them were watching us and to make this look more real I kissed Cody. After we left we both started to laugh.

'-I don't wanna know what is your dad planning on doing to us.' he said.

'-I don't think he recognized you so you should be safe, for now.' I said still laughing.

'-Anyway why is Nikki coming to see you? Wasn't she supposed to have a few days off?'

'-Yeah but she was bored plus Brie is hanging out all the time with Maryse.'

'-Poor her.' Cody mocked.

'-Watch it Cody.'

'-Ok sorry.'

***At the airport***

'-Hey stranger.' I said and hugged Nikki.

'-I see that you already stared your plan.' she said and laughed.

'-So you used me?' Cody asked fake shocked.

'-No, I'm here with you because I actually think you're charming.' I mocked.

'-So that's why you kissed me.' he said laughing.

'-You kissed him?' Nikki asked shocked.

'-I'm getting my payback and if kissing a frog is gonna help me do that so be it.'

'-I'm actually dashing.' Cody said cocky and this time we all laughed.

We stopped at a Mexican restaurant and had a late dinner since I had only ice cream and Cody and Nikki didn't had time for dinner.

'-Wow, it's past midnight.' Nikki said.

'-We better get going. Cody thanks for your help and I'll text you in the morning. We're gonna take a cab so Nikki won't be involved in our master plan, or that's what dad and Randy will know.' I said smirking.

'-Poor Randy and John.' Nikki said and we laughed.

We bided our goodbyes and before Cody left he asked:

'-No goodnight kiss?'

'-We don't have the right audience. Maybe next time.' I said laughing and got into the cab.

Let's hope that dad and Randy are asleep so tomorrow I can act like nothing happened


	23. Chapter 23

Luckily for me they were both asleep. So I just went to my room and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

At 8 I heard dad and Randy talking loudly in the living. They probably woke up Nikki so I yelled:

'-Someone is trying to sleep here.' and went back to sleep. 2 hours later Cody phoned.

'-Where's the fire?' I asked.

'-There's no fire. Just checking to see if you're alive.'

'-For the moment. I haven't see either of them yet.'

'-I'll see you at the autograph signing right?'

'-I guess. When is that by the way?'

'-At 12:30. Can you pass it to your dad and Randy? They know something else.'

'-Got it. See ya.' I said

One hour later I went downstairs. Somehow Nikki was still sleeping.

'-So you are alive?' Randy asked.

'-Damon did you heard that? I think there's a ghost in the house.' I said to my cat that was playing around the kitchen table.

'-Not funny. When are you gonna start talking to us again?' he asked and I poured some tea in my cup then said :

'-Let's see if our guest is still sleeping, Damon.' Randy almost chocked with his coffee. Man, he was making this so easy. Now I was wondering where dad was. I just hoped he wasn't hunting down "my boyfriend" from last night. I want my payback to go as planned. Surprisingly Nikki was up.

'-Hey girl. How did you slept?'

'-Terrific. How are your victims?' She asked chuckling.

'-Randy almost chocked with his coffee when I told Damon to come with me to check up on our guest. Probably he assumed I was talking about a guy.'

'-Do you blame him?'

'-Maybe.'

'-You are truly insane. What about your dad?'

'-Haven't seen him yet. Probably hunting down my "boyfriend".' I said laughing.

'-Again, do you blame him?'

'-Is that all you have to say today?'

'-No. Beth and Natalya asked me to join them shopping. I'm leaving at 12. Do you mind?'

'-Not at all. Have fun but first of all pass to dad and Randy that the signing it's at 12:30.'

'-How do you know that?'

'-Cody called.'

'-So you and Cody huh?' she asked smirking.

'-Awwweeeehhhh. So gross.' I said and went back downstairs.

'-So you are alive and awake?' dad asked and of course I couldn't be bothered to answer.

'-How long are you gonna punish us?' Randy asked.

'-Morning people.' Nikki said smiling.

'-So you are the mysterious guest?' dad asked.

'-Then who was the guy she kissed?' Randy asked puzzled.

'-Can't help you with that, sorry.' Nikki said.

'-Sophie?' dad asked and I kept feeding Damon.

'-Really? Really? Are you gonna ignore us for the rest of your life?' Randy asked trying to do an impression of Michael's character but was falling miserably.

'-Tell to dumbass and dumbshit that they have a signing at 12:30. Someone people wouldn't want they to be late. I for sure am not one of them.'

'-Ouch that hurt.' dad said.

'-No shit?' I asked sarcastically.

'-She talked, she talked man.' Randy said doing a happy dance. I glared him awkwardly.

'-Since we have a signing you're gonna have to stay with Cody or Ted.' Dad announced and I grinned but no one saw me except for Nikki.

***At the signing***

Since Cody was busy I ended up with Ted.

'-So you are trying to get your revenge on daddy and Randy?' he asked grinning.

'-Why? You want in?'

'-What kind of question is this? Of course I want in.' he said still grinning.

'-Good. Cody told you about last night?'

'-Yeah. I'm surprised they didn't had a heart attack.' Ted said laughing.

'-I'm not. They are still alive so they can torture me.'

'-Poor Soph.' Ted mocked.

'-Do that again and you're gonna meet my fist.' Cody said entering Ted's locker room.

'-So you two?' Ted asked.

'-What is that even suppose to mean?' I asked and glared Ted.

'-Nothing, nothing.' he said raising his hands in defence.

'-Good. Did they told you anything?' I asked Cody.

'-They didn't figured out who "the bastard" was but they are planning on killing him, I mean me.' Cody said laughing.

'-Poor Cody. You 2 busy?'

'-No. Why?'

'-Wanna go out? I know my way around town.' I said.

'-We're in.' Cody said and we left the arena. Dad and Randy were still training. After the signing they came to train.

'-The best club to party and get some action?' Ted asked.

'-Dude, she's 17.'

'-But that didn't stopped you to kiss her.' Ted retorted.

'-Actually I kissed him and I'm 17 and 7 months. To answer your question probably "Tropicana".'

'-I'm gonna check it out tonight.' Ted said grinning like a dork.

'-You're old enough do what you want. Cody your plans of action for this evening are?' I asked

'-No plans, yet.'

'-There's a yet.' Ted and I said at the same time.

'-You two share the same brain now?' Cody teased.

'-He's mocking us.' Ted said in a childish tone and we all started to laugh.

***Later that evening***

I came home to find Randy and dad on the couch watching football again.

'-Missed me Damon?' I asked my cat who started to mew.

'-I guess you did.' I said chuckling.

'-For how long are you ignore us?' dad asked.

'-I don't know. A year, maybe ten or maybe as long as I live.' I said sarcastically and went to the fridge.

'-At least she talked.' Randy teased.

'-Normal people talk so where's the news?' I retorted.

'-And you just got owned.' dad said laughing.

'-As much as I would love this I need to go and get ready.' I said and headed to my room.

1 hour later I was back into the living.

'-Where you're going?' dad asked.

'-Out.' I said.

'-Meeting the boyfriend?' Randy teased.

'-Cody? Don't even joke.' I said.

'-Cody?' dad asked.

'-Yes. Got a problem with that?'

'-No. I'm just surprised.'

'-Don't be. Ted is busy so he's the next best thing.'

'-So we're not enough?' Randy asked.

'-You're too old no offence and Nikki is out too.'

'-Just go and be careful.'

'-Got it. You 2 don't want to join Ted?'

'-I don't know. Where is he?'

'-"Tropicana".' I said and Cody came.

'-You better take care of her.' dad said to Cody.

'-I will.' he said and I dragged him outside.

***The following day***

Since I started to talk to dad and Randy I had to make plans for dad's birthday.

'-I need you to keep dad out of the house today.'

'-Ok. I need some pointers though.'

'-Well drag him where ever you go: shopping, sightseeing, strip club I don't care as long as he is not here everything will be fine.'

'-Got it. You sure you'll be fine alone?'

'-Who said I will be alone? Nikki, Ted, Cody are gonna help me out.' I said.

'-You seem to be really close to Cody and Ted.'

'-I don't think I like you're tone, playa.'

'-That's not an answer to my question.'

'-If you really wanna know we're planning on having a three some.' I said and Randy almost chocked with his coffee.

'-This is the second time you almost chock with coffee this week. I'm starting to think this coffee has something against you.' I said jokingly.

'-Not funny. Anyway who's the guy you kissed?'

'-And where would be the fun on letting you and dad to hunt him down? Nice try though.' I said and went to the kitchen.

Nikki was helping me with the cooking while Ted and Cody were decorating the living room. A few hours later they finished.

'-We're done. Anything else we can do?' Ted asked.

'-I doubt you can help us with the cooking.' I said chuckling.

'-Actually we can. Right Cody?'

'-Yeah. What do you need us to do?'

'-What about you take care of the stake plus I'm gonna need you in one hour to go to the airport to pick up the family.'

'-Got it.' Ted said.

'-You turned them into your mignons.' Nikki said laughing.

'-So what? As long as they don't complain why should I?'

'-Good point.' she said and high fived me.

2 hours later the family arrived and now was time to give Randy the call.

'-Hey playa. You can come now.'

'-On our way already.'

'-Got it. By the way next time you wanna hide the alcohol you need to find a better place.' I said laughing.

'-You found it?'

'-Of course. That was the first place I looked for.'

'-I'll keep this in mind. We'll be there in 15.' Randy said and I hanged up.

'-15 minutes people.' I said and everybody was trying to find their place for my dad's surprise party. He's probably gonna kill me and Randy.


	24. Chapter 24

'-Surprise.' everybody roared. Dad's face dropped then smiled and said:

'-You bastard.' to Randy.

'-Correction, bastards.' Randy said laughing.

It was past 1 and the party was still on full throttle. Randy was almost drunk, dad was getting there too, not to mention my uncles. Nikki was pretty tipsy too. Ted was passed out on the couch. Grandma and granddad went to bed after midnight. Only Cody and I were still sober and planning on how to have a good laugh at their expense.

'-Let's wait till they get really drunk.' Cody said.

'-I got a few pairs of handcuffs.' I said.

'-Kinky.' he said smirking.

'-What? I'm planning on handcuffing them to each other and maybe then to the table.'

'-You are really terrible.'

'-Thank you.' I said and took a bow.

'-Rhodes if you make Soph suffer I will kill you.' dad slurred. Cody and I were laughing our asses off.

'-I think you had too much dad.'

'-Did not.' he said and tried to get up but fell onto Ted's lap. Cody and I were practically chocking from so much laughter.

'-I guess I did had too much.' dad said taking another shot of tequila. A plan was forming on my mind. I pulled Cody aside and said:

'-Since Randy and dad are so drunk let's handcuff them together.'

'-You know that they are gonna kill us, right?'

'-I never said we're gonna say it was us. We're gonna deny it.'

'-Let's get your dad first to his room. I don't think he's able to walk.'

We took dad to his room and he fell asleep instantly. Now we had to carry Randy, that was a bit off a challenge.

'-I need to stop. I can' breathe.' I said and took a sit on the steps.

10 minutes later we managed to put Randy to bed and to handcuff him to dad.

'-I'm so keeping this.' I said laughing while I snapped a picture.

'-Who's next?'

'-Ted and Nikki.' I said smirking.

It was quite easy to do the same with them.

'-They look quite awesome together.' Cody pointed out.

'-I know.'

'-So that was your plan from the beginning?' Cody asked smirking.

'-Well, yeah.' I admitted coyly.

'-What about Matt, Steve, Sean and Dan?'

'-They'll be the ones to take the blame, since they won't be handcuffed.' I said

'-What about us?'

'-Well, when we wake up and after we take a shower and change we need to put these on.' I said pointing to my last pair of handcuffs.

'-So we're gonna look like victims too?'

'-Exactly.'

'-I'm in. But that means that we have to sleep in the same bed?'

'-I know, I know. Not a big fan of it either.' I said laughing.

'-How do I know that you won't try to kill me?'

'-Well you don't.'

'-You were joking right?' Cody asked a bit frightened.

'-Yes Cody I was joking. Now are we gonna get some sleep or what?'

'-Coming.'

***The next day***

Cody and I woke up at 11, showered and changed then went downstairs, handcuffed of course. Granddad and grandma were already up.

'-Morning.' I said.

'-Morning sweetheart. What happened to you two?' Granddad asked worried.

'-I don't know. We woke up like this.' I lied.

'-What the hell?' we heard Randy shouting and granddad went to the living to check up on my uncles.

Randy dragged dad downstairs then asked:

'-Who did this?'

'-We could ask the same.' and pointed to our handcuffs.

'-So how come that you showered and changed?' dad asked yawning.

'-We showered together.' I said and took another sip from my tea.

'-You did what?' Randy and dad asked at the same time.

'-You heard me. And you two should do the same, you stink.' I said disgusted.

'-We'll talk about this later. We need to find a way to get rid of the handcuffs.' dad said.

'-Anyone knows who handcuffed Ted and I?' Nikki asked pissed off and dragging Ted in the kitchen. We all pointed to our handcuffs but right there Matt entered the kitchen.

'-I'm gonna kill you Matt.' dad said and lunged at him.

'-Settle down kids.' Grandma said and entered the kitchen.

'-Mom look what Matt did.' dad said in a childish tone.

'-Matthew you have an explanation to give.' grandma said.

'-It wasn't me ma, I swear.' Matt said. Cody and I were having fun.

'-Then who was?' Grandma asked.

'-Ask Dan, Steve or Sean.'

'-They said it wasn't them either.' granddad said coming from the living room.

'-So who was?' Randy asked annoyed.

'-I don't know. But you really need to take a shower. I'm gonna die from this smell.' I said and I knew that Cody was having as much fun as I was.

'-That ain't happening.' dad said.

'-Not in a million years.' Nikki added.

'-Soph is right. You need to do something about this. I don't care what, just fix it.' granddad said and went outside.

'-How come that you two showered?' Ted asked half asleep.

'-They showered together.' Randy said.

'-Righhht.' Ted said not believing.

'-They did but we'll talk about this later. Now we need to do something about these.' dad said pointing to the handcuffs.

'-Looking forward on having that conversation later.' I said laughing and went outside with Cody.

'-So this is your payback for locking you in the basement?' granddad asked.

'-What do you mean?' I asked innocently.

'-Nice thing you've got going on. How much you plan on letting them like this?'

'-How did you found out?'

'-I was awake when you planned this. I must say, very creative.' granddad said laughing.

'-Thanks. Are you gonna tell them?' I asked.

'-Tell them what?' he asked and we all laughed.

Hours later they still didn't showered and Cody and I were enjoying this. Granddad too not to mention my uncles. Grandma was somewhere in the middle. My phone started to ring, it was Sam.

'-Hey Sam.' I said happily.

'-Hi Sophie. Everything ok there?'

'-Yeah. Why?'

'-Randy is not answering his phone, you know why?'

'-Well.' I started but Randy said:

'-Don't tell her.'

'-Payback is a bitch isn't it playa?' I asked smirking then told Sam everything, well except for the part of me and Cody handcuffing them. She was laughing so hard I though I'll go deaf.

'-Anything you wanna tell your husband?' I asked and put her on speaker.

'-I want details.' she said laughing.

'-Not funny Sam.' Randy and dad said at the same time.

'-It is actually. Why don't you take Soph's advice and go take a shower, you must stink by now.' she said and I knew she was smirking.

'-You enjoy this, don't you?' Randy asked.

'-Every bit of it. Well take care and go have a shower I can fell the smell from here.' she said laughing and I hanged up.

'-So kids are you gonna take Sam's advice or you're gonna let us die?' I asked.

'-I'd rather let you die especially knowing that you enjoy this.' Randy said.

'-You're so not my friend anymore.' I said and pouted.

Soon was dinner time and they still didn't showered. Grandma cooked this time. Randy, Ted, Nikki and dad were struggling to eat while Cody and I were feeding each other. Of course we earned some nasty glares from dad and Randy but we didn't cared.

'-If you don't wanna die of starvation I suggest you to do the same.' granddad said and I was mentally thanking him for this. He was good at making them suffer.

'-That's actually a good idea. Seems to work on them.' Matt pointed out.

'-Just wait to get rid of these and I'll give you a piece of my mind.' dad said to Matt.

'-That's enough. Just eat your dinner, I don't care how.' grandma said. After dinner Nikki said:

'-I can't stand this smell anymore. Ted you're about to get wet. Now come.' she said and dragged him after her.

'-What about you two?' Cody asked.

'-We're fine.' dad said.

'-Soph, didn't you said that you can do anything?' Dan asked.

'-Yeah. What you have in mind?'

'-Can you use this to get rid of the handcuffs?' he said and gave me a paper clip.

'-Please tell me you can.' dad said hopeful.

'-I'll try. After all I grew up in Vegas, baby.' I said laughing and 2 minutes later Cody and I were free.

'-What about us?' Randy asked.

'-You need to take a shower. I'm not coming anywhere close to you.' I said.

'-Sophie.' dad said pleading.

'-Fine.' I said and freed them too. They both ran upstairs. Cody and I started to laugh.

'-That was one hell of a day.' granddad said laughing.

'-So you two actually showered together?' Matt asked.

'-That's something you'll never know for sure, now will you Matthew?' I said and headed to my room.


	25. Chapter 25

Days later we were back on the road. Things were a bit awkward between Randy and dad so I said to them one day:

'-Do I need to handcuff you so you start act like friends?'

'-No thanks.' Randy said and glared me.

'-Then stop acting like you don't know each other during day and then cry yourselves to sleep at night.' I said and went to find Nikki.

'-Hey girl.' I said entering her locker room. And found her kissing Ted.

'-I'll come later. I'll let you do your thing.' I added laughing. My plan did wonders with them, I got my payback, I guess I'm some sort of a genius after all.

'-Look who's back.' Punk said while I got in the ring.

'-Missed me Punkster?'

'-Not really. How was Vegas?'

'-Do you have time?' I asked.

'-Depends.'

'-Well it's gonna take me one day to tell you everything.'

'-That much?'

'-Those were like the best time I had this past year.'

'-Hmmmm, you seem sincere. You forgot Mike already?'

'-Not funny.' I said

'-Ok then. Tell me all about it.' So I began to tell him about Vegas. 2 hours later I was still telling him things.

'-I wish I saw that.' Punk said referring to dad and Randy being handcuffed for a day.

'-I gotta a picture.' I said and showed him the picture.

'-Oh my God.'

'-Don't tell them I told you. They act so weird with each other now.'

'-What? Their ego of alpha male is hurt?' Punk mocked.

'-Phil.' I pleaded.

'-Ok. I'm not gonna say a word.'

'-Thank you. You are the best.' I said and hugged him.

'-I thought I was the best.' Cody said getting into the ring.

'-Just your impression.' I said.

'-Ouch. I'm hurt.' he said and we laughed.

'-Having fun, aye?' dad asked and got into the ring too.

'-Shit, I'm late for the press conference.' Punk said and left.

'-Now that you two are here, we need to talk.' dad announced.

'-About what?' I asked and pretended to be surprised.

'-You two.'

'-I don't think you wanna go there.' I said.

'-I think I want. You two are dating or what?' Cody and I laughed.

'-Very funny, dad, very funny.' I said.

'-So you're not dating?'

'-No.' Cody said.

'-Now I'm confused.' dad said.

'-About what?'

'-You know the night you sneaked out, I thought that guy was Cody. So who was he?'

'-It was Cody indeed. But we're not dating.'

'-Now I'm lost.'

'-She was just getting her payback.' Cody explained.

'-What? So you sneaked out, kissed Cody and showered together just so you can punish me and Randy?'

'-We didn't showered together.' Cody said.

'-Ok, I don't wanna know more.'

'-Hey you asked.' I said laughing.

'-He's more confused now then he was before.'

'-I know. But that will take him off my back for a while.' I said.

'-As long as you don't involve me I don't care what you do.'

'-Really?' I asked.

'-Ok, maybe I care a bit.'

'-I knew it.' I said and hugged him.

'-So Nikki and Ted hooked up?'

'-Yeah. Found them kissing in Nikki's locker room.'

'-We did a good job.' he said and high fived me.

'-I know. We make quite the team. Too bad I'm leaving.' I said.

'-Leaving? When?'

'-September. I got in at Oxford.' I said.

'-Wow, that's huge. Congrats.' he said and hugged me again.

'-Thanks.' I said but not very happy.

'-You should look more happy or you're sad that you're gonna miss me?' Cody joked.

'-I haven't told dad. And I'm not sure he's gonna be very thrilled to find out that I'm moving at the end of the world after he just got to know me a bit. And of course I'm gonna miss you, like I'm gonna miss Punk, Edge, Sheamo, Randy, Nikki and maybe Ted.'

'-I'm not gonna say anything about Oxford. But you need to tell him.'

'-I will but I'm waiting for the right time.'

'-Ok. You're gonna miss Mike too even though you don't wanna admit it.'

'-You suck Cody.'

'-Love you too.' he said and stuck his tongue.

'-Very mature.'

'-I never pretended to be mature.' he retorted.

'-How your parents put up with you?' I asked.

'-Are you trying to say that I'm too much to handle?' he asked.

'-No, you are perfect just the way you are.'

'-In this case you get a free piggy back ride to your dad's locker room.'

'-Yay for me.' I said and got on Cody's back.

'-We're here milady.' He said and I brushed him off:

'-I don't need your service anymore today. I'll see you tomorrow.' I said imitating the English accent.

'-What was that all about?' Randy asked.

'-I've sent my servant back to his locker room. You two sorted out your issues?'

'-I guess. Why did he returned so shocked after he talked to you?'

'-I'd rather not tell you because you're gonna end up like him. But for your information there's nothing going on between me and Cody, well apart from harmless fun and teaming up against people who lock me into basements.'

'-Ha ha. Ok then. Clear this with your dad and tell him about college. I think it's time.'

'-Will do playa. '

I went to dad's locker room unsure of what am I suppose to say actually.

'-Is everything ok?' dad asked.

'-I don't know. Can we talk?'

'-Sure. About what?'

'-College.' I said and he seemed relieved somehow.

'-For a moment I thought you might wanna talk about this thing you've got going on with Cody.' he said chuckling.

'-Dad, can you be serious for one second?' I asked nervously.

'-Ok then.'

'-I got in at Oxford.' I said and let out a sharp breathe.

'-Oxford as in England?' he inquired.

'-Yeah.'

'-That's great. I'm happy for you Sophie.'

'-You're not mad?'

'-Why should I be mad? My daughter got in at Oxford for Chris sake.'

'-But that means that I'll be on my own, not scared?'

'-I am. I would've been scared even if you were still in the U.S.'

'-I feel much better now.' I said and we both started to laugh.

'-This needs to be celebrated.' dad announced.

'-Do we really have too? Can't we just have some pizza and watch a movie?'

'-Whatever you want is fine with me. I need to call mom and dad to tell them.' he said and I started to laugh.

Since dad was on the phone with my grandparents I went to see if I could find Nikki alone this time.

'-You alone?' I asked knocking.

'-Yeah, get your ass here.' she said and I chuckled.

'-So you and Ted?' I asked smirking.

'-Ohhh zip it. I know you had something to do about this, not sure yet what part you played but I'll find out.'

'-Good luck with that and you welcome.'

'-What are you up to anyway?'

'-Dad wants to celebrate the fact that I got in at Oxford but I don't really fell like celebrating.'

'-You did what?'

'-You heard well. I'm leaving on the 15th September.'

'-That sucks. What I'm gonna do without you?'

'-Well, there's Twitter, phone so I guess we'll have huge bills to pay.' I said laughing.

'-That's true. But I'm gonna be stuck here with Brie and Maryse. She turned my sister into her.' Nikki said.

'-That bad?' I asked shocked.

'-Yeah, I heard them talking about you. Maryse is afraid that you're gonna come between her and Mike.' Nikki said laughing.

'-Really? And how am I gonna do that? I'm not even talking to him.'

'-I don't know but it was hilarious to listen to their conversation.'

'-I bet. Before I go I'm gonna have a few words with the tramp.'

'-Just don't get into trouble.'

'-I can't promise that. Feel free to join us tonight.' I said.

'-Ok. I'll came by your room around 8.'

'-Perfect, I'll let you do your thing because I have another stop to make before we go back to the hotel.' I said and headed to Ted's locker room.

'-DiBiase you decent?' I asked.

'-What do you want, Cena?' he said and emphasizing my last name.

'-Sit and don't talk. I'll do the talking here.'

'-Ok.'

'-Well, since you and Nikki are whatever you are I'm just gonna give you one friendly warning. If you hurt her in any shape or form I'm gonna skin you alive, then put you in acid and throw you from a cliff. Got it amigo?' I said looking as scary as I could.

'-Yes ma'am.' he said

'-Good. I'm might be at the other end of the world but my eyes will be on you.' I warned him for the last time then went to find dad so we could celebrate or whatever he was planning on doing.


	26. Chapter 26

The summer went away really quick and soon was the beginning of September and I had to start getting ready for college. Plus in on the 9th September I was turning 18 and that made me legal to drink and do whatever in Europe where I'll be living for the next 3 years at least.

'-Morning fellas.' I greeted Sheamo, Edge, Punk and Randy.

'-Someone's in a good mood.' Randy teased.

'-Maybe but you wouldn't be the reason.' I said and he pouted.

'-How's your dad feeling?' Punk asked.

'-Not too bad considering that I'm leaving in less than 14 days.'

'-Only 2 weeks to have you around us?' Edge asked a bit sad.

'-Don't worry, we'll be in touch even though I might miss you.'

'-Oh there's a might.' Punk joked.

'-That was for you actually.'

'-I'm hurt.' he said and I hugged him then said:

'-I was joking. Since you have Twitter you can tweet me whenever you feel like it.' I offered and his face lighted up.

'-You look like you won the lottery.' Randy said laughing.

***the 9th of September***

I got up and ran to have a quick shower. I wasn't gonna lose any more minutes of my 18th birthday.

'-You got up early birthday girl.' Dad said smiling.

'-Yeah. Are the boys here?'

'-Chill, they said they'll be here around 9. It's only 7:45.'

'-I need some tea.' I said and that handed me a cup of tea.

'-You know me too well.' I added laughing.

'-Of course. I can even prove it.' he said and handed me a gift.

'-What is it?'

'-Open it.'

I opened the box and found a new laptop and a new Ipod.

'-Happy birthday.' he said and kissed me.

'-Thanks dad. You got me this time.'

'-I'm glad you liked it.'

'-Of course I do. When is Matt coming? Need to show off.' I said laughing.

'-Kids.' dad muttered.

At 9 point the boys arrived.

'-Fellas, looking good.' I said laughing.

'-You don't look to bad either.' Randy said and hugged me.

The rest of the day was a lot of fun, went to an adventure park and Randy screamed like a little girl when we went into the carousel. The others seemed to have fun, Randy acted like a 5 years old and refused to go the second time into the carousel.

'-Suit yourself. Woos.' I said and started to laugh.

'-Who you're calling woos, Cena?'

'-You. The big, bad Viper is scared.' I mocked.

'-You're lucky that is your birthday today.'

'-And if it wasn't you would've done what? I'll tell you: nothing because you are woos.' I said and went to the others. 2 minutes later came not very thrilled.

'-I thought you didn't liked the carousel.' dad said.

'-I don't but no one calls Randall Keith Orton a woos.' he said and we all laughed.

'-Good to see that you have some balls actually.' I said and got in.

***Later that evening***

Being home in Boston we invited the family for dinner, plus the boys, plus Nikki, Cody and Ted who came around 5. They had to make an appearance on Smackdown.

'-Happy birthday girlfriend.' Cody joked.

'-Very funny. How was the flight?'

'-Terrible. They kissed all day.' Cody said in a childish tone.

'-At least they're not arguing.'

'-True. Impressive house you have.'

'-Thanks.'

'-What are you talking about lovebirds?' Randy asked entering the kitchen.

'-About the house. Got bored?'

'-No. Need a refill.' he said and pointed to his empty bottle of beer.

'-You know where you can find it.' I said and I continued to talk to Cody. At one point he said:

'-I don't want you to get mad but have you talked to Mike at all?'

'-What about?'

'-Come on Soph, it's clearly that you miss him a lot. And don't dare say I'm wrong because I know you.'

'-Really? You know me?' I asked smirking.

'-Changing the subject is not working with me.'

'-Fine I miss him. But as long as he's with that tramp there's no chance of him being a decent guy. She's a bad influence on him.'

'-We all know that. But you're leaving in a few days don't you think that he has the right to know.'

'-Right? What right? He used to be my friend and that's it.'

'-Ok. I'm just worried for you.'

'-It's nice of you but there's no need. I'm fine and I actually mean it.'

'-If you say so.' he said not really believing me.

Dinner was the best, having so many guest made me forget that in 6 days I'll be in England without any of them around me. It scared me a bit but also I thought that going there would make me forget about things and get a fresh start.

'-Presents time.' dad announced.

'-Correct me if I'm wrong but I remember you giving me my present this morning.'

'-That was just to cheer you up.'

'-Oh boy.' I said not knowing what to expect now.

Well expect the unexpected they say but I sure as hell expected dad to buy me an apartment near Oxford.

'-You are terrible. We already have 2 houses.'

'-Hey I don't want you to live in the dorm. Plus where would you keep Damon?' he asked chuckling.

'-Good point. Thank you.' I said and hugged him.

Grandma gave me the family ring, a ring that was passed on from generation to generation. Since I was the oldest niece and the only one by the time well let's say that I had to be careful. Granddad gave me a pair of handcuffs. We all laughed.

'-Just in case for next time but I actually have another present for you.' he said and handed me a small box. It was my favourite perfume "So Elixir" By Yves Rocher.

'-You're the best.' I said and hugged him.

My aunts Rose and Charlene, got me a silk scarf and a cashmere sweater. Well when it comes to my uncles that's different. Matt got me earrings that were matching the necklace he gave me for Christmas. Dan, Steve & Sean all got me all The Beatles albums on vinyl which let me speechless.

'-Cat got your tongue?' Punk asked smirking.

I continued to open my presents which seemed not to end. Nikki being a shopaholic of course got me a Yves Saint Laurent bag from the latest collection. Edge, Sheamo, Punk, Cody and Ted got me bracelets or necklaces. I had so many bracelets and necklaces to last me an entire life. We partied till after 2 am but this time I didn't handcuffed anyone.

The following days went by in a blink of an eye. I could see that everybody was trying to spend as much time as they could with me. The day before my departure I gathered all of them in my room. They were all too quiet so I said:

'-Guys, I'm not dead so what's with the silence?' they laughed.

'-It's good to see that you are actually alive.' I said smirking.

'-You are coming home for Christmas, right?' Randy asked.

'-Probably. That if I don't get a job in the meanwhile.'

'-I thought we talked about this. You don't need to work.' dad said.

'-Do I look like I'm gonna sit around and only study?'

'-You can always go partying.' Sheamo said laughing.

'-That's true.' Punk said.

'-I'm gonna be the adult here and say that a job is the sensitive thing to do.' I said laughing.

At the end of the evening everybody seemed to give me tips and advice about college, that made me laugh. It's almost like having a real family with them, always concerned or worried for me.

The next day dad drove me to the airport and I saw that he got a bit teary.

'-Don't worry I'm gonna be fine and I promise to call you every day.' I said and hugged him tightly.

'-You better. Be careful Soph and..' he started but I cut him off

'-I know, I know...don't get in trouble.' we both laughed. I hugged him one last time and left.

I couldn't look over my shoulder because I would've started to cry. I got into the plane and started to make plans for the next 3 years. This experience has to be the time of life and some sort of payback to all of the bad things happened to me. I smiled, I had a good feeling about the next years. Everything seemed brighter now, not even a small trace of sadness, well maybe mom not being able to see me going to the college she dreamt of but I knew that she was watching over me now.

The End


End file.
